Rescue Me
by Chiwazii2134
Summary: Lucy is getting bullied at school but she always smiles even though she is dying inside. She has a son to take care of and nobody knows this or her past. Natsu is one of her main bullies who wants to see her in her despair but by chance, he found out one of the things she tried to keep. Lucy needs to be rescued and he wants to save her. Can Natsu be her hero?
1. Daily life

**Man, it's been a real long time since I even went on fanfiction itself but a new story just popped into my mind and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **My previous username was overrated6464, letting you guys know for my past readers out there.**

 **Yes, I know "Traumatized Love" is discontinued... I seriously forgot what I had planned for the drama of the triangle love that formed but I do know what ending I had for it. But seriously everything of how I was going to put it together was challenging for me and soon I just decided to discontinue it.**

 **But I will not be dropping this one, I do have a plan all From beginning to end. Even though making the chapters pretty lengthy is hard and I have a thing where I do rush my stories. So, pacing the story is a challenge for me and I would accept any pointers on how to pace a story without it seeming very rushed.**

 **Hope you enjoy XD. Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail.**

* * *

 ** _What lies behind a smile, is a life that you haven't seen._**

In a small apartment building lives a blonde and her son. Now the blonde is an 18 year old senior at high school, she actually just recently moved to Magnolia to "start a new life" as she would tell herself and her name is Lucy Hearfilia. Her son is six years old in first grade, now he has blonde hair just like his mom and he mostly has her features as well. He has blue eyes that are neither from his mom or dad... Not that he knows who his father is anyways. Oh, yea his name is...

"Ezekiel!" Lucy shouted for him "Hurry up and get ready! I need to get you to school quickly!" Lucy was scavenging around the house for her keys, backpack, Ezekiel's backpack, and quickly writing a note explaining Ezekiel's absents. Which is that he has asthma and to make sure he doesn't play too hard and she put down her contact information as well. Now she does have the doctors note but she wanted to write her own note just to be extra sure they understand, him being her first child and all.

"I'm almost done mommy, I'm just putting my shoes on right now!" Ezekiel hurriedly put his shoes on and ran out his room and towards his mom, grabbing his backpack that she held out for him to grab while she finished up the note. She grabs the keys and heads towards the door with Ezekiel close behind her.

"Ok ok... Where the keys!? I just had them!" She panicked trying to look for the keys frantically. Ezekiel goes up to her and taps her. She turns around to face him and he grabs her hand calmly and takes the keys from her palm. "Oh, hehe." She chuckles awkwardly, feeling embarrassed about her recent action.

Ezekiel just shakes his head and heads towards the door with Lucy close behind him. He opens the door and lets her out first like a good mini gentleman, closing the door after himself locking it and hands Lucy her keys. ' _It's like he is the parent and I'm the child_.' Lucy pouted.

"You have your keys right, so you can open the door when the babysitter comes to pick you up?" He nodded his head. " I always put it back inside my bag mommy. Unlike you who leaves it everywhere." He laughs and Lucy just glared playfully at him.

"Oh hush you little rascal." She nudges him towards the car and he runs off towards it. Lucy speed walks her way there because she doesn't like running, it makes her feel stupid every time she does. They both got in the car and Lucy drove off towards his daycare, dropping him off as soon as she got there, making her way towards her school. Fairy high school home of the fairy with a tail also known as Fairy Tail. They are most known for their mythical mascot and they're sports winning streaks.

She parked her car in her student parking spot. She took a huge inhale and a huge exhale dreading her day here like any other day. Not that anything is new, she seems to be a bully target no matter what school she went to since back in elementary. She would've let herself into a deep depression if it wasn't for her son. Right now he is holding the key to the locked door named death. Meaning if he dies then so will she, for he is her pride and joy. That reason and that reason alone is why she is still breathing right now and not buried underground lifeless.

When she was little her mom ran away and her dad... Well, that is something I can't say. Not until she says it first. Any who...

Lucy walks into the school, heading towards her locker. She opens it and goes into her bag ready to grab her snacks putting them in her locker for later when she gets snaky but, nope~ she forgot them along with her morning coffee.

"Ugh I hate when I have to rush, I'm always forgetting something" she sighs then realizes "Oh my gosh, I forgot to pack his lunch. DARN IT!" She finished taking her stuff out and was about to close the locker until...

"Oh well, lookie here. If it isn't Lucy Heartfilia, the transfer student who never gets hurt and always smiles." Natsu Dragneel, the star pink haired football player teased as he slams her locker shut, causing her flinched from the sudden bang. "You little masochist." He smirked as his partners in crime walked up.

Which consisted of Grey Fullbuster; the star basketball player, Lisanna Strauss; the head cheerleader who has a crush on Natsu, and Gajeel Redfox; the quarterback and Natsu's friendly rival, along with Levy Mcgarden; Gajeel's bookworm girlfriend. The last two don't bully her like the first three because they rather spend time with each other then mess with Lucy.

Lucy forces a smile out of habit, a really bad habit. "I don't really think I'm a masochist. I don't feel excitement getting hurt, Mr. Dragneel. Now please excuse me, Imma go to class right now." Lucy tried to force her way through but Natsu grabbed her arm, making her stop in her tracks. She turns to face him, still smiling. "Yes?" She asks, wanting him to let go of her already.

"They have some surprise for you Lu-chan. I don't know what it is." Levy said nonchalantly, with her head in a book. She seemed very interested in the book that she didn't even make a sudden movement when Gajeel threw her over his shoulders and walked off to the roof where Levy sits with her legs out and Gajeel naps laying on her lap while she reads her book and unconsciously brushes through his hair.

The other three just watched their petite friend being carried away by their giant friend. Using that chance, Lucy attempts to slip away from them but to no avail. "Where you think you're going?" Lisanna caught her trying to sneak away. "Didn't you hear Levy? We have a surprise for you." Lisanna reminded, then starts chuckling to herself. Grey grabs Lucy's hand "Let me escort you, my lady." Grey bowed and Lucy can obviously see his smirk.

"Then allow me to lead the way," Natsu said and they all followed. Despite how reluctant Lucy is, the way they're heading towards is her classroom, which is also their classroom.

"I love surprises," Lucy said sarcastically. Natsu looks back at her, trying to see if her expression changed in any way but she still smiling like if her life is the greatest. That irritates him really bad, she must have a fantastic life out of school to be smiling no matter what. He smirked because the surprise they have for her will surely make her cry and depressed.

They made it to the classroom right before the door. "You ready?" Grey asked with that smirk still plastered on his face. Natsu opens the door, Lisanna went in first then Grey still holding onto Lucy then Natsu, as he closes the door behind them.

"Surprise!" Everyone in the class shouted. Lucy's eyes widen, for just a split second she showed her hurt but quickly the smile came to cover it up, leaving no one to notice the hurt expression. On the blackboard, was messages written for her by her classmates saying; _**die, kill yourself, your not wanted, why are you still breathing, whore, slut,**_ but the one message that actually made her angry was _**NOT EVERYONE HAS A GREAT LIFE LIKE YOU!**_

Lucy is furious but she doesn't show it. ' _What do they know_!?' Lucy could feel her mask slowly breaking.

Despite that, she still kept the smile on. "Thanks for the surprise guys," she walks to the board and grabs the eraser to clean it "But we should clean this up before the teacher sees it."

Everyone stood in shock, no one didn't expect her to continue acting like this is all okay. Natsu was just extremely pissed that she didn't broke down like he was expecting. "What is wrong with this chic?" He mumbled to himself. He walks towards Lucy and pulls her out of the classroom shouting "CLEAN THAT BOARD UP BEFORE THE TEACHER COMES IN!"

He drags her to an empty classroom and pushes her on the wall, trapping her between his arms. "Why didn't you cry!? Why do you still continue to look like nothing is wrong!? Is your life that beautiful!?" He shouts at her, just yelling question after question not even giving her a chance to at least mumble an answer. "Ugh, your existence just pisses me off. It's like you don't understand what it's like trying to survive in this world!"

Lucy looks up at him and says "Maybe you're right, maybe your wrong. No one knows how I live and I don't want them to, that includes you. If you're going through something Natsu." She cups his cheek with one hand "Then sincerely I hope that it gets better. No one deserves to live a harsh life but it happens to them whether they like it or not." She sees his shocked face. "I'm sorry for being a burden to you." ' _I'm sorry for being a burden from the very start of my own existence.'_

Natsu was still angry. "Listen, little hoe, I don't need your damn pity! Your the one who needs pity, being bullied by basically the whole school ever since you transferred here! Freaking five months, I'm surprised you haven't ended your life already." he chuckled like a psycho, trying to get Lucy to show him sadness, anger, depression. He wants to see her crushed by him. In all honesty, he doesn't even know when this thought started to become a goal for him but he sure as hell was going to achieve it.

Lucy was done, just this once she will show him how angry she is and then go back to being happy no matter what. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!? HAVE YOU LIVED MY LIFE? HAVE YOU WALKED IN MY SHOES? DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING I ACTUALLY GO THROUGH? DO YOU KNOW MY PAST? HUH DRAGNEEL? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME SO BACK UP AND WALK AWAY!" She pushed him off her and stormed out the empty classroom leaving Natsu by himself.

"Well damn," was all he that left his mouth before heading to class. He felt accomplished yet not satisfied. Natsu walks into class, he sees Lucy taking notes and looking happy as ever like if what just happened never actually took place. That made him upset and frustrated, the teacher told him to take his seat and begin working.

The rest of Lucy's school day was dreadful. Everyone continued to verbally and physically bully her and she was just thankful to have it done and over with. She drives home, receiving a text from the babysitter, Minerva, saying that she just picked up Ezekiel and is heading to her house.

Lucy arrives home before the babysitter and starts getting ready for work. She finished changing and heads out to her job at a cafe, where she works as a waitress.

Arriving at the cafe, Lucy receives another text from Minerva saying that she and her son are both at home safe and sound. Lucy walks into the cafe and clocked in just in time. "Hey, Lucy." Her co-worker greeted. Lucy is grateful that her co-workers don't treat her bad like her classmates. "Hey Erza, how was your day?" Lucy asked, starting up a conversation. She puts on her apron and starts walking towards a table. Even though they aren't allowed to have a conversation while waitressing tables, the two of them still do it.

"Good, that blue haired boy with the tattoo around his eye came by again and we chatted for a bit... of course I got yelled at by the company owner." Erza blushed a little thinking about him. Lucy giggles then realizes "Wait Igneel came by? Or his wife, Grandeeny?"

"Both, but Grandeeny was the one who yelled at me to serve the other tables, then when my break came she was asking so many questions about him." She said thinking back to the moment. Lucy began laughing while writing the tables order down "Man, Grandeeny sure knows how to separate work and personal stuff."

"Honestly, then Igneel comes in talking about how I'm too young to be dating. Like I'm eighteen Lucy~" Erza pouts. Lucy puts up the order for the chef to prepare the customer's food. "So~" Lucy starts taking another tables order "Did he asked you out? Hmmm~" she teased. Erza blushes even harder if this goes on, a lot of blood is going to rise to her face. "No, I haven't even gotten his name yet."

"YOU BETTER NOT!" A male voiced roared causing everyone's attention to be on him. Realizing this, he clears his throat "I apologize, please continue eating." He makes his way towards Erza and Lucy who happen to be serving tables that were next to each other. "I don't want you dating any stranger. Same goes to you, Lucy. You both are like daughters to me, don't grow up and leave papa for some boy." The man began sniffling.

"Igneel, we aren't your kids." Lucy chuckled "Besides, I encourage Erza's date and I bet Grandeeney does too." The blonde walked over to the chef to pick up a tables order and carried it towards them. "Yea, besides I have a crush on him," Erza mumbled to herself.

"You have a what!? And besides, I don't care if Grandeeny encourages or not if papa says no, then it's a no... she has a what!?" Igneel continues bickering.

Lucy hands the order to the table "Here you go, guys." She sets down their order and continues to the next table. "Igneel doesn't you have company owner business to do," Lucy mentions.

"Oh, yea... If I see that boy, I'm going to kick him out." He huffs and heads to the back where his office is. Erza and Lucy laughed at Igneel, both of them love their boss so much, he is very kind and treats them well.

Lucy hasn't told her bosses or Erza anything about her family life cause, she wants to keep that a secret. Lucy doesn't want to burden anyone with her family problems. She suddenly thought about Natsu... and she notices that she is a burden to people even without telling them her problems. With that thought, she sighs and continues working.

"Lucy, how was school?" Grandeeney asked as she walks into the shop with a latte in her hand. Lucy always wondered why Grandeeny walks in with a latte when they sell them here in the cafe and Grandeeney could just get them for free.

"School was great. Learn more stuff every day." Lucy made sure not to look face to face with Grandeeny as she lied. Grandeeny felt like there was something wrong with that answer but she doesn't ask because she can tell that the blonde wouldn't tell her even if she did.

"Well, see you Grandeeney, bye Erza and tell Igneel I said bye to him as well." She said her farewells as she clocks out and heads home. She texted Minerva that she is almost home. She stops at a red light and sighs once again, trying to relief her stress. She looks to the side and sees a familiar figure with pink hair, she immediatly recognized who it was ' _Natsu,_ ' she sees that he is with some friends, they're coming out of a karaoke place.

The blonde teen always wanted to hang with friends, having a lack of responsibilities, getting in trouble with her parents, the age of not having a child but thinking of what you will name your future one. All the things she wants is only going to stay as a dream to never come true. Lucy truly loves Ezekiel and right now he is the main priority, study's are not because she smart enough as it is. That just leaves bill's, babysitter, work as secondary importance.

Lucy arrives at the house and gives Minerva her pay of the month. "Sorry, the pay isn't as much as it's supposed to be. Got a lower paycheck since I missed a day taking care of Ezekiel." Minerva smiles "It's okay, I understand." She left the house and as soon as she closed the door, her smile got replaced with a frown "Tch, what am I working for, if I'm not getting my expected pay." The grouchy woman left to her home.

"Hey mommy, I did my homework." Ezekiel runs up with his math homework, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Great job sweetie." Lucy picks him up and starts tickling him, both of them laughing and enjoying their time. Though, the time isn't going to last because it's about nightfall and as soon as the blonde teen finishes the leftovers, she will have an hour or two to spend with her son.

She spent the remaining time before bedtime playing with her son, tutoring him a little, and just relaxing. "Sweetie it's time to sleep." Ezekiel's once smiling face turned to a frown. "I don't want to..." He held in his words and just looked up with begging eyes "Can I sleep with you?" Lucy's heart broke, she wishes so much to spend more time with him, but, she can't, she has to work to provide for him and herself.

"Of course sweetie." They went to Lucy's room and held hands while sleeping the night away.

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter. I know a whole lot just happened just for a chapter one but there's a lot more to come.**

 **I can't promise frequent updates because of school but I'm a try my best**

 **Love you guys so much. Till next time ;)**


	2. Visitor

**If I gotta be honest, I'm pretty sure there's not going to be A LOT of chapters only because I suck at prolonging as much as pacing so I estimate 10 - 20 chapters. Just an estimate...**

 **I'm going to be honest when I say, I honeslty didn't think I was going to update this early but I did xD.**

 **Welp I hope you still enjoy anyways XD**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

 **I own Ezekiel though, he mines all mine. Also, this is a NaLu fic ;)**

* * *

 _ **What lies behind a smile is a life you haven't seen**_

A new morning has begun, the sun rising, the moon falling, the Ezekiel waking up before his mom. Oh, wait, what? Our little six-year-old seems to have risen up early.

He heads to the bathroom to do his thing. Afterward, he got his clothes ready for school then made his way to the kitchen.

"Hmm," Ezekiel seems to be pondering about something... "What can I make for mommy?" Ezekiel was trying to figure out what he can cook for his mom since she does so much for him but the problem is, he doesn't know how to cook. He takes a little while to think then he just shrugs ' _nothing can go wrong if I try.'_ was what he thought before he went to open the fridge.

He opens the refrigerator and scans to see if he can find the eggs, he smiles when he finally saw them. Ezekiel reaches up and grabs the carton of eggs, he closes the refrigerator door and stares at them. _'What did mommy do with these?_ ' he thinks back to when his mom would cook his bento's and what she did with the eggs. He looks around the kitchen and spotted the stove. "Oh yea" Ezekiel remembered that she would grab a pan and set it on there then "She would bang the egg making it crack then she split it open and the yellow stuff fell out in the pan," Ezekiel says out loud but not loud enough for the extremely tired Lucy to hear.

The blonde toddler realizes that he is too short to look over the stove, so he went to get a chair that he can stand on. ' _I need to get bigger already'_ he pouted as he sets the chair next to the oven. He gets on top of the counter using the chair as boost and reaches for the cabinet above him that has the pans and pots, he grabs the pan that looks like the one his mom used. He settles back down on the chair, placing the pan on the stove. He spots the stove knob and reaches over to turn it to 5 even though he doesn't actually know what number to turn it to but he just took an educated guess.

Ezekiel then grabs an egg and hits it lightly on the counter, scared of it breaking completely then he goes a little harder and harder until he sees a crack. "It's not big enough." He hits it a bit harder causing the crack he was hoping for "Go me," he self-praised. He raises the cracked egg above the pan with both his little cute baby hands, he slips his thumbs in and split it open. The yolk fell out, some of it didn't make it in the pan but most of it did.

The toddler stared at it for a good 3 seconds then realized, his mom had a spatula and with that realization, he scurried for the spatula but couldn't find it anywhere.

The smell of the egg traveled all over the apartment room causing Lucy to have a dream with dancing eggs, a killer egg, and just a plain boiled egg. She becomes curious about why her dream changed to eggs and why the smell was realistic like her actual nose is smelling eggs... She jumps right out of bed and dashed out her room to see Ezekiel trying to flip the egg and failing miserably at it.

"Oh my gosh, Ezekiel be careful!" She ran at the speed of light and took him off the chair, away from the oven. "Stay right there." Lucy saw that the eggs were all over the pan from the failed attempts that Ezekial made and she just made it into scrambled eggs, she grabbed a single slice of cheese and put it over the eggs then she continued stirring it up. She grabs a plate and pours the scrambled eggs on the plate.

Ezekiel just watches the whole thing in amazement. Lucy whips her head around to face him making him tense up. "So, you want to explain mister." Lucy knows her child is smart meaning he has a reason for the things he does but this, she doesn't want it to ever happen until he's older then he can cook all he wants.

"I wanted to make you breakfast because you always make me some. I wanted to do something for you." He looks up at her with great big watery puppy eyes. Ezekiel's eyes shot right into her heart, ' _I'm too weak to the puppy eyes.'_ Lucy claimed her defeat and sighed. "Thank you, sweetie but that is too dangerous. Start cooking when you're older, okay?" He nods his head and went up to hug her "I love you, mommy, thank you." Lucy never felt so overwhelmed with happiness, to hear those words is a blessing, silent tears made their way down her face and she holds him close. All the stress weighing on her being lifted for just this moment. "Thank you, sweetheart... I love you so much." Ezekiel's eyes tear up, seeing his mom suddenly cry made him immediately react in the same manner.

They stayed hugging for a while before Lucy got up and told Ezekiel that they have to go to school. Lucy dropped him off and went on her way to her school. Parking in her spot, she took a quick breather getting ready for the day with her morning coffee, she got out the car and head towards her locker, getting the stuff she needs and made her way to her class.

She enjoyed a morning of no Natsu and "friends" even the beginning of class no one said anything and she enjoyed it... until Natsu walked in the class, grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. He just glared at her, not saying a word, just glaring.

Lucy is trying her best to ignore him but he manages to bother her even without speaking. "Mr. Dragneel can you please sit where you're supposed to and not stare at me so much, please." She didn't bother looking up at him but she knows he hasn't move because she didn't hear any shuffling. "Natsu please leave me alone... now. I'm trying to do my work but you being here is distracting." She looks up and smiles nicely "Please."

He continues to glare, he's done a lot of thinking about how to get her to cry and get depressed and everything that would make a person end their life didn't work so the solution he came up with was...

"Cry." he deadpanned.

"Excuse me?" Lucy didn't know if she heard him right.

"Cry."

She looks at him with surprise at how straight-forward he is. "Uhm, no thank you love." She went back to her work; he got irritated "Get depressed you freaking hoochie." ' _Hoochie!?'_ Lucy looked up so quick "Hoochie? I'm not a hoochie! Who says hoochie?" She shakes her head reminding herself not to waste her time with him and continues with her work.

Lisanna comes strutting her way by, giving Natsu a hug and greeting Lucy with a "Hey hoe." and Lucy smiles "Hey love" She smiles even bigger when she realized she is finally done with the work. Natsu looks at Lisanna "Lisanna shoo fly, I'm talking to this hoochie." Lucy was getting aggravated hearing that ' _This better not be a permanent nickname.'_ She shakes her head as she stands up to turn in her assignment then returns to her seat ignoring Natsu and Lisanna.

The white-haired teen grabbed Lucy by the collar "Don't ignore him like that you whore, you ain't higher than anyone else here, you are the dirtiest dirt here." Lucy continues smiling as she says "Lisanna, please let go and it's, 'you are not' higher than anyone else here, not 'ain't', just letting you know since there is an essay coming up." Natsu chuckled and walks away bursting into a fit of laughter leaving Lisanna embarrassed. "Besides, 'dirtiest dirt' is basically me saying you're the stupidest idiot." For once, Lucy smirked and the bell rang. Lisanna lets go of her collar still in shock by being told off and being embarrassed in front of her crush, letting Lucy go to her next class with ease.

During the rest of the day Natsu kept demanding Lucy to cry, to be angry, to drop on her knees and burst into tears, and a whole lot more and when she doesn't do it he gets mad, saying something really or extremely mean then ends it by calling her a hoochie as he notices that it annoys her.

Now this is one of Lucy's most calm bully days but she never felt so annoyed by someone and at any moment she was ready to back slap him but, she didn't. She kept moving on, pretending the pink haired boy wasn't there until he starts tugging and poking her. "Natsu, leave me alone!" She yells at him, back slapping him in the face like she wanted to do all day, after that she walks away wondering why does this boy bring out the anger from her. No one and I mean NO ONE has driven her to that point but the star football player happens to be the only one.

Natsu stood there in shock because of Lucy lashing out at him so suddenly and he wasn't prepared but he smiled as he got her to show anger again. Even though, he wants to make her feel despair, to show her despair, to not smile anymore. He walked away with his twisted thought, thinking of what to do for the next day.

Lucy is exasperated. Honestly, he is like a huge twenty percent of all her stress. She could never figure out why Natsu wants to see her hurt so bad like she never did anything wrong to him. She doesn't know why the bullying even started but, this time, she is determined to know. They made her suffer for months for a reason that she doesn't know.

It's dismissal and the blonde teen decides to look for the Pinkett male that should still be at the school. She searched high and low then realized he should be practicing football, she shuddered and decided to just ask another day. The last time she walks by the school field where they were practicing they threw that huge Gatorade bucket full of water over her, laughing at her as if it's the funniest thing in the world. A tear fell down her cheek thinking back at that embarrassing moment. She looked at her watch and runs to her car, driving straight to work, she was going to be late if she didn't. Luckily, she has a spare uniform there just in case, for a moment like this.

Minerva sent Lucy a text saying she picked up Ezekiel and is taking him home. She looks over at Ezekiel as he is just staring out the window. "Hey Zeke, how was your day?" She said trying to start a conversation with him. Ezekiel responds "It was good except for those kids who keep bothering me." Minerva could care less so she simples says "Oh yeah, sounds nice." Ezekiel really doesn't like this girl, she was way too mean but he doesn't want to tell his mom because she does so much for him.

"Minerva, why do you give mommy ugly looks when she gives you the money." Minerva was surprised and turn to look at him real quick and her eyes widen seeing the seriousness on his face. "W-what do you mean sweetie." She didn't think he would of notice. "I don't give ugly looks to your mom, I just think about my tough day ahead of me and just make that face." She lied. Ezekiel believes her "Oh okay, I'm sorry for getting it wrong Minerva." He smiles then continues looking out the window.

' _This boy is not worth this low pay. A pathetic woman and pathetic son.'_ The deceitful woman thought; soon after, she thought of something really bad. "Hey Zeke, do you want to get some ice cream." she asked sweetly, Ezekiel shot up "YES PLEASE! I love ice cream so much!" He became all jittery and happy at the mention of ice cream. Minerva smirked "Okay," she parked at a park. "There's an ice cream cart in this park and they have the best ice cream ever." She lies with the smirk still plastered on her face.

Ezekiel is excited to get ice cream, he follows Minerva around the park. "Stay here while I get you the ice cream okay?" He nods his head rapidly with a big grin on his face. She left to 'get the ice cream' but she actually just went back in her car and drove off, leaving the six-year-old alone at the park. She texts Lucy that everything is okay and that Ezekiel, as well as herself, is safe at Lucy's house.

Ezekiel continued waiting and waiting... and still waiting. He got worried that something might have happened to his babysitter so he starts searching around to look for her. He looks at almost the whole park and he realized that she left him alone there. He started sniffling then a few moments later, he started to bawl. He kept trying to wipe the tears away but they kept falling out no matter how much he wiped away. "Mommy!"

Now a certain Pinkett happened to skip football practice because he preferred to relax at the park today and think of ways to get Lucy to cry. He just wants to see a different face then her smiling all the time; her always, always, always smiling and those two times she got angry but he honestly believes that she must have a good life to be able to smile all the time.

He continues to stroll in the park until he saw a little blonde boy crying by himself. He ran over to the boy immediately asking him what was wrong. "M-my babysitter l-left m-me. She said s-she will get some i-ice cream b-but she never came b-back." He said stuttering between sniffles. Natsu became enraged by what he heard. "Hey buddy, what's your name?"

"E-Ezekiel." The blonde toddler was trying so hard to stop crying. "Ezekiel, do you know where your parents are right now?" Natsu was trying to see if he could get Ezekiel to his parents where he would feel safe. "My m-mommy is probably c-coming out of work, she gets out e-early today and I don't have a d-dad." He said as his tears finally went away but he is still sniffling.

Natsu felt bad that this kid doesn't know who his father is. "Do you know her number?" Ezekiel shook his head. "Okay, do you know how to get to your house." Ezekiel was reluctant to say yes but Natsu hasn't shown anything but concern so he nodded his head. "Do you mind if I take you home? Until your mom comes back to the house?" Natsu gave him a reassuring smile.

Ezekiel nods his head taking his hand out for Natsu to hold but quickly pulls back realizing what he did. Natsu saw it though and he takes out his hand for Ezekiel to grab, the toddlers face brighten up a bit and he took Natsu's hand.

Natsu drove Ezekiel home, Ezekiel opens the door to let Natsu in. "Nice place." He wanted to ask if it was just him and his mom but he felt like that is a sensitive topic to bring up. Ezekiel goes to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge grabbing an egg. Natsu stares at Ezekiel as he grabs a chair to boost himself, grabbing a pan and turning the stove on, cracking the egg, splitting it and the yolk came out right in the pan. He goes and gets a spatula as well as cheese. The toddler scrambled the eggs put the cheese on top and started scrambling it with the cheese. Next thing you know he was serving it to Natsu.

The pink hair teen was amazed at his ability to cook scrambled eggs, he facepalmed as he noticed that he let a toddler cook an egg instead of stopping him from being near a hot stove.

"How old are you?" The curious teen asked. "Six" he was still in the state of amazement and now it became bigger when he heard that Ezekiel is six. Natsu looks at Ezekiel and notices that the blonde boy is still a bit cautious of him. Even though it makes sense to be cautious, Natsu didn't want him to feel that way so he continues asking questions. "How is school, buddy?"

Ezekiel's face darkens a bit, he wanted to tell Natsu but he is afraid that Natsu wouldn't care just like Minerva. He looked up smiling at the Pinkett "School is great. My friends are really funny and snack time is so fun." Natsu felt a little... annoyed like this toddler remind him of Lucy when she always smiled and he actually looks quite a lot like her too. Natsu shook his head, thinking there was no way that he was her son or anything that would be ludicrous.

"Ezekiel, are you being truthful?" Natsu asked. The toddler was shocked that he noticed, he wanted to cry again but, he decided to act like a big kid and big kids don't cry. "No, but, I'm strong and I can handle it." He puffed out his chest. Natsu chuckled "Hey if people are messing with you then be the bigger person and ignore them, they aren't worth your time..." The teens' eyes widen as he realized how big of a hypocrite he was being at that moment, to tell Ezekiel to ignore bullies when he is a bully himself and he realized maybe that's why Lucy doesn't bother with him or the others.

Natsu kept thinking of Lucy and when he looks at this boy he still thinks of Lucy, he must be crazy but he decided to ask "What is your mom's name?" Ezekiel was about to answer before he was interrupted by the jingling of keys and the doorknob turning.

A blonde female teen walks in through the door, Ezekiel's face brightens as he ran to her, giving her a big hug. She was smiling greatly until she looked up.

Natsu was flabbergasted as he saw her walk right into the house and she looked petrified as she saw him in her home.

"Lucy..."

* * *

 **Mwuahaha now things will turn for the better or worse as Natsu has found out Ezekiel's momma.**

 **Till next time on "Rescue Me"**

 **Also, don't get used to this quick update, like I said before there isn't going to be a constant pace of updating... I think I said that... oh well just letting you guys know.**

 **Yami: DIE MINERVA!**

 **That was my sisters side note.**


	3. New life

**Here's another fantabulous chapter.**

 **I know a lot of you want Minerva dead and so do I teehee**

 **I hope you enjoy xD Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

" Lucy..." was the only word that came out of Natsu's mouth as he just stares at the blonde teen. "H-Hey buddy, is she your sister?" He says still in denial, there's just no way that Lucy is the mom. That would be crazy, that would mean she gave birth at the age of twelve, that most likely means she was raped at a young age.

"No, she is my mom." He answers smiling, he looks up at his mom and sees her face still petrified, staring at Natsu. "Mommy?" Ezekiel tries to reach up to wave his little hands in front of his mom trying to get her to snap out of it.

Lucy did snap out of it and immediately asks "What are you doing here Natsu?" She quickly looks around "Where's Minerva?" Ezekiel started tearing up, Natsu fists clenched. "She abandoned him at the park." He says darkly. The blonde's face went from confusion to fury in zero point one second. "She what!?" Lucy whips out her phone and dials 911 right away.

A woman picked up,"Hello, this is 911 what's your emerg-" Lucy cut off the lady. "My six-year-old was abandoned at the park today by his babysitter. Her name is Minerva Orland, she has long black hair and her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops at both sides of her head, age 26, green eyes, and is 5'1. She drives a black BMW M235i coupe 2016 model and her address is 3245 East cocoa avenue zip code 4001." Lucy ends up catching her breath. She gave out that woman's information so fast that the police didn't even have time to ask questions and don't really have to ask anymore since she answered everything they were going to ask.

Natsu didn't actually expect her to say everything so quick. Lucy said some uh-huh's and okay's then hung up. "I'm sorry Ezekiel for not coming sooner if I only I had known, I'm so sorry. Are you okay, did she hit you? I should've asked this earlier but did she hit you, did she do anything else to harm you?" Lucy was checking Ezekiel all over to make sure there is no mark on him of any kind.

"What did the police say?" Natsu asks her. "They said that they will send some officers to continue questioning Ezekiel and that they are going to look for Minerva right now. Man but she better hope that they find her before I ever do because if I see her..." She covers Ezekiel's ear, "I'm going to kill her in ways she never thought existed." She uncovers his ears. Then it hit her, "Natsu, did you bring him here?" He nodded his head. "Thank you very much, I'll do anything to my ability to pay you back but please leave. I'll see you at school-" Her eyes widen...

There is no way she can go to school still, now that no one can take care of Ezekiel and there was no way she was going to trust another babysitter to take care of her son. _'I have to drop out.'_ Was her solution because if she drops out of school, she can move her shift during her school hours and pick up Ezekiel from daycare and take care of him.

The pink haired teen notices her eyes widening "Lucy, what are you thinking about?" She looks at him and then looks at her son. "Sweetie, I'm a go talk to Natsu outside real quick okay?" He nods his head and the two teens went outside.

"Natsu again thank you for bringing Ezekiel here, I'm really grateful and I'm not trying to sound rude when I say this but you can take your leave. You probably don't even want to continue being near me since my existence angers you." She smiles. Natsu felt like someone shot his heart, it's like reality slapped him in the face, he remembers those words he said to her, how stupid is he. "Lucy, I'm not leaving. I want to help you and Ezekiel." He says standing his ground firmly.

Lucy sighed "Natsu, you hurt me since the start of school but oh now that you see that I have a child and we live here ourselves, you want to help and be nice? If it's just pitying Natsu please just take it somewhere else. How can you think I would trust you if for every moment I was with you, you make me want to end my life, along with everyone else." She feels herself ready to cry but she was holding it back.

He's speechless and Lucy noticed and she continues "That one day when you, your stripper friend and the little hoe who follows you like a freaking puppy in love had a surprise for me." His eyes widen thinking back at that day. "Yes, that day Dragoneel! The day where you all had told me to die on the blackboard, the day you pinned me against the wall thinking I had such a beautiful life, that I probably have no worries. Does it look like that to you now Natsu?"

He just shook his head "No it doesn't Lucy, I'm sorry for what I've done. I know I just did something stupid to you today but, Lucy please I want to help you." He starts to beg "Let me help you and Ezekiel."

"Why do you want to help so much what happens to me is none of your business, I can handle things fine okay-" Natsu cuts her off. "No, you can't! Your crying Lucy! You can't even put up your strong front right now to fake your smile!" Her eyes widen as she realizes that tears were spilling out her eyes. "Lucy, You have a six-year-old son and your only eighteen, that means you gave birth at twelve. Lucy, you were raped. Where are your parents? Who's taking care of you? I know you must have a job if you hired a babysitter in the first place and live alone with your son."

"Natsu, none of this is any of your business okay. Look I'm crying right now and that's all you wanted from me, right? To see me in my weak state, why don't you just laugh and do a victory dance and just get out now, please." Lucy practically begged. Natsu goes and hugs Lucy, catching her by surprise. "Lucy, let me help you, let me care for you. I will protect you and Ezekiel, Please Luce."

The blonde pushes him off her "Natsu, for the millionth time and please listen well. I. Can't. Trust. You. You hurt me for far too long, okay? I have been depressed for so long because of you and your stupid friends! Why would I want the person who has hurt me to take care of me and my son!? Why would I let the person who made me want to end my life take care of my pride and joy!? Tell me Natsu, does that sound right to you!?" She yells at him desperately trying to get him to understand.

"No, it doesn't sound right at all." He walks up to her and she steps back "But, I'm going to earn your trust. I mean it when I say I want to protect you and Ezekiel. I'm going to do whatever it takes to earn your trust Lucy." Lucy has never seen him look so serious before "see you at school tomorrow." He was about to walk off until Lucy stopped him "Say bye to Ezekiel first, I would never hear the end of it if you didn't." Natsu walks back in along with Lucy and said his goodbye then he exited the house. On his way out he passed by a lady with long black hair, he eyed her suspiciously. ' _I have a bad feeling about her, she looks like the lady Lucy described but there aren't dango buns. I should stay here just in case.'_ Natsu stood where he was and noticed the lady was in front of Lucy's door. He walked nearby enough so that anything happens he will hear it and rush right in.

Lucy sighed rubbing her temples. ' _What is going on today?'_ Then knocking comes from the door. ' _What now?'_ "Mommy, do I answer the door?" Ezekiel asks walking up to the door. "Ask who is it first, okay." She replies. "Who is it?" Ezekiel asks and there was no answer but the knocking still continued "Who is it? You have to tell me who you are, the person behind the door." and still no response just more knocking. "Mommy the person isn't saying who they are and he/she keeps knocking."

Lucy eyes the door strangely, "Ezekiel go to your room now." He looks at her confused as to why he needs to go to his room but he obeyed nevertheless. Lucy walks towards the kitchen and grabs a knife afterward, she walks towards the door and looks through the peephole. Anger rose within her as she sees Minerva standing at her door. "Leave my house right now Minerva," Lucy demands. Minerva just stood there smirking at Lucy.

"I don't think so you little wench. Having the audacity to call the cops on me? Well then, you have to pay for being a snitch." Minerva opens the door with a key the landlord gave her, someone she knew quite well. She slams the door open making Lucy jump back, then she runs and tackles Lucy causing Lucy to drop the knife she had. "If I'm going to jail then I might as well go for a good reason." She whips out her pocket knife. "First you and then the little brat of yours!" She tries to stab Lucy but Lucy grabs her hand before she impaled her.

"You are not hurting my son! Get off of me!" Lucy attempts to push off Minerva but she wasn't budging at all instead she keeps trying to push the knife to pierce Lucy and it did cut Lucy, just a little and blood started trickling. Ezekiel hears the ruckus and runs out his room just to see his ex-babysitter hurting his mom. "Mommy!" He screeches. That screech alarmed Natsu and he dashed to her apartment door.

"Ezekiel go back inside your room! Now!" He shook his head violently "No!" He saw the knife by his mom and grabs a hold of it. He held it in his hands and heads towards them with the knife getting ready to stab Minerva. "Don't do it, Ezekiel!" His mom yells trying to stop him with her words but to no avail as he continues to disobey out of the fear that if he didn't do something his mom would die. "No Mommy! I have to do this to protect you!" He yells back. "Ezekiel! Please!" She begs. He plunges his knife at Minerva almost impaling her until Natsu swooped him up to stop him.

"Buddy you have to trust me, I got this." He said quickly, he runs to where Lucy and Minerva are still fighting. He grabs Minerva and pulls her off of Lucy tossing her to the side "Ezekiel watch your mom for me." He hears Minerva yelling as she was going to stab him and he reacted fast enough, grabbing her hand and knocking the pocket knife out of it. He twists her arm to go behind her back and pins her down on the floor.

Minerva starts thrashing about trying to get him off her but he wasn't budging. Then the police finally arrive and as soon as Natsu pulls her up, she ran off pushing past the police. She kept on running, crossing the street and didn't make it because a speeding car hit her and sent her flying. As she landed, her head impacted with the ground causing immediate death.

Some of the police went to get her dead body and the rest of them went to tend any wounds that were on Lucy and checking up if Ezekiel or Natsu had any wounds but thankfully they did not.

"Do you want to go to the hospital, ma'am?" The police asked Lucy and she shook her head telling the officer she was fine. The police left. Natsu, Lucy, and Ezekiel just stood there until Ezekiel burst out in tears "That was so scary~ Mommy I was so scared! You were going to die and I-I couldn't do a-anything to help y-you." He starts to hiccup. Lucy hugs him tightly "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you had to go through that sweetheart. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner how bad she was. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry sweetie." Her eyes began to water. She turns back to look at Natsu and mouths a thank you, he gives her a reassuring smile.

A while later, Ezekiel cries himself to sleep and Natsu carries him to his bed because Lucy body was a little weak right now to do it herself. "Thank you so much, Natsu for today. Seriously, thank you Natsu." Natsu looks at her seriously "Lucy, I mean it when I told you that I would protect you and Ezekiel. Please just try to trust me, Lucy." He looks at her pleadingly. "Natsu, I already told you over and over. I can't trust you actually I'm scared to trust you Natsu. You bullied me for months and today you show up and saved my son and me. I'm' scared to trust you because you will just go back to being the bully you were to me. That's all this is just you getting too much into the emotions."

"Lucy, it isn't like that. I sincerely want to help you, I want to be there to support you. Lucy, you are trying so hard all by yourself and I don't want you to be by yourself anymore. I was stupid I admit, I want to choke myself for just how dumb I am but, I won't hurt you anymore-"

Lucy cuts him off and asks what she wanted to know the most "Why did you even started to bully me? What did I do to make you want to hurt me?" She starts to cry "What did I do wrong Natsu?"

He starts to tear up noticing that he honestly didn't have a reason to bully her, that he just did it for the heck of it and her being a transfer student seem like a perfect target. "I didn't have a reason... I just did it for fun and as time went by you just kept on smiling and I got irritated by you smiling so I wanted to make you cry and show despair. My dumb self actually thought you had a perfect life that the bullying had no effect on you but I was completely and utterly wrong and stupid." He looks up apologetically "Lucy, I know I have no right to ask but can you please forgive me? I'm sorry for hurting you Lucy but I promise I won't hurt you like that ever again just give me a chance to redeem myself." He grabs her hands "Let me be the one to rescue you." Her eyes widen and her knees felt weak. She never thought in all her life that she would hear someone want to help her so much and she defiantly didn't expect it from Natsu.

"Natsu, Please don't bully me anymore. Please help Ezekiel. Please help, I admit I need help right now supporting Ezekiel." She sobs "I can't do this on my own." Natsu hugs her tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm right here, Lucy." She cries harder, holding on to him tightly. Right now she needs to be helped, she needed help for a long time. She finally got it from the person she expected it from the least.

She pulls away softly and looks up at him. "Lucy move to my place with me and my parents." Her eyes widen, did he really just ask her to move in with him? There's no way she can do that but, if it will help make it easier for her to go to school and work then... wait no! She doesn't even know his parents how could she even think for a second to leave him with them when both she and Natsu are gone.

"Natsu, I can't. I'm sorry but I don't trust anyone to be alone with Ezekiel if I don't know them," she explains. He looks at her, "Lucy by chance do you work at a cafe?" She nods her head "Yea, how do you know that?" He responds "Becuase my parents always talks about you and some other girl name Erza." Her face brightens up a bit "Your parents are Igneel and Grandeeny." This chance made this a bit better because she knows they wouldn't do anything to Ezekiel but would they really accept her?

He nods his head and she asks "Are you sure they would accept me. I mean I know we get along but moving with them is too sudden and they probably wouldn't want a burden on their-"

"You not a burden!" He yells suddenly and then quickly apologizes for it. "Just trust me, they would be more than happy for you to move in. especially seeing that you need this, they would do anything to help you." She thought about it and all signs say yes. ' _This would help me support Ezekiel better'_

"Ok Natsu, I will move in with you." She stares at him hard. "Your parents are Igneel and Grandeeny? The sweetest people I know... and you're their son... Oh goodness, what happened?" she shakes her head and walks away.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaims playfully.

Lucy giggles, she doesn't like the idea of being helped but this is the one hand that offered it and she is desperate.

* * *

 **Another chapter done BOOM. I'm still surprise at how fast I'm updating and again please don't get use to it. School is going to give a lot more work and that means more of my time to work on this.**

 **I hope this didn't seem crazy rushed like I said first chapter, I suck at pacing.**

 **And bigger news: MINERVA IS DEAD YAAAAAAY!**

 **Yami: YES! KARMA CAME RIGHT BACK AND BIT YOUR HEAD OFF! DUECES MINERVA YOU WILL NOT BE MISSED! and Natsu deary better not screw this up because they're a lot of Ezekiel fangirls that will kill him :)**


	4. Help me

**Here's another chapter guys XD**

 **Also, I know Natsu going 360 was the most rush thing on earth and I apologize, it's kind of hard writing about something you haven't experienced lol. But at least I didn't put him to fall in love with her, you gotta give me that at least or vice versa.**

 **Hope you enjoy XD Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

You know that moment when you say yes to someone and when it comes to the moment, you think back and ask yourself 'Why did I say yes?' Well, that's Lucy as she stands before Natsu's house holding Ezekiel's hand and if you can just see the look on her face, you could see how hard she is trying to think of other options at this very moment. One of the options that she is thinking about is that dropping out of school could be a fantastic idea and she doesn't have to rely on people but in the long run, she won't be able to get a good job to get more money to provide more for Ezekiel.

While thinking of that option, she also kept looking between her packed boxes and the house in front of her, she could go back but that would be rude and too much work to put her stuff back in her old house. She sighs in defeat, her brain isn't working the way she would like it to. "Ezekiel, are you okay with moving with Natsu?" He nods his head energetically "Yea, he is such a nice guy mommy." He smiles brightly. 'Now he is." Lucy scoffs to herself. She still thinks that all she is to him is some pity party but, even with that thought moving with Grandeeney and Igneel, knowing them both and knowing that they wouldn't hurt her son is why she even said yes in the first place. Every decision is for her son, she hardly ever treats herself because she can't afford to do such a selfish thing. At least that is what she tells herself.

"Sweetie, you been standing there for 10 minutes. Your son already ran inside, exploring the place." Grandeeney says snapping Lucy out of her chaotic thinking zone. Now before people get hectic saying how could two adults (already assuming Igneel knows) be normal and act like nothings wrong after finding out one of their workers has a six-year-old child at her age and they never knew about anything since the very first day she worked there. Well, it's called... understanding... let me just show the conversation the two adults had after finding out from their son.

 **Flashy back**

 _Grandeeney and Igneel were in their bedroom still in their surprised state after their son Natsu told them about Lucy having a child and the babysitter being a psycho also that he offered her to move in with them and that she said yes. Now that was a lot to take in so after a while, they finally sucked everything up._

 _"Honey, shouldn't we go find out who raped her? I mean we have to get the monster who did that to her? WHO RAPES A TWELVE-YEAR-OLD!? Is it truly possible for a twelve-year-old to get pregnant?" Igneel was rambling off frustrated that the girl he considers a daughter had so much burden on her and he never noticed._

 _"Sweetie, I know it's crazy to take in but we have to be calm with our decisions. She didn't tell us because we truly haven't earned her trust-" Igneel began to look more sad and guilty. "-but, she must trust us to some extent if she agreed on living with us." He looked up at her showing her an expression of some relief. "And of course, it's sad and crazy that she got pregnant and gave birth at twelve. It's defiantly possible, a woman can get pregnant and have a baby as soon as she begins ovulating, or producing eggs. This usually happens between the ages of 11 and 12. So, Ezekiel could really be her son..." She starts tearing up and Igneel hugs her._

 _"We are going to do everything in our power to help her and maybe she will see us as parents. Parents, who truly care for her because where are her parents now in her time of need?" Igneel started getting fired up again._

 _"I don't know where they are my love but, let's do just that, let's be the parents she probably never had." She gives him a quick kiss on the lips and smiles "Okay?"_

 **El Presente**

A couple of hours passed and Lucy, with the help of Grandeeney, Igneel, Natsu, and Ezekiel finally got the stuff unpacked and placed. Lucy never really noticed how huge their house is until she finished unpacking. It feels so different than her old apartment. Her son tugs at the hem of her shirt. "Mommy, are you okay being here?" She smiles "As long as you are." He didn't really know how to take that answer but he just decided that it was a good thing.

The next morning Lucy got up and starts to panic. She looked around frantically, seeing that this wasn't her home then it hit her. "Well, I feel dumb." She walks to the bathroom that's in her room, doing her thing then walks out. She freezes, the blankets on her bed are slowly moving up and down. 'Looks, like I have to kill a monster.' She looks for the closest weapon near her, she failed to find any so she grabs the slipper that she was wearing and heads towards the moving blanket. She reaches out her arm to grab the blanket ready to attack what's under it.

She yanks the blanket away and sees Ezekiel jolting up from the sudden coldness that embraced him. Him waking up to his mother having a slipper in her hand looking like she's about to whip him. "W-What did I do?" He asks fearing the whip. There was only one time she whipped him and that was because he kept disobeying her over and over, she was a nightmare and he never did something like that ever again.

Lucy catches her breath of relief to see him. "You scared me." She puts the slipper down. "If you wanted to sleep with me, you could've just told me." She pats him on the head. "Go get ready and don't forget your inhaler." He said a quick ok and dashed off to get ready. Lucy left her room to go to the kitchen. She was going to look for something to cook and realized this isn't her home to be all comfy.

Igneel and Grandeeney walked over, seeing Lucy just standing in the kitchen. "If you want to eat something go right ahead." Igneel gave his consent. "But this isn't my home to be doing that freely." She says shyly. "Of course, it is sweetheart, it became your home since you moved here and it always will be even if you go." Grandeeney gave her a comforting smile.

Lucy looks down not sure if she even had the right to be happy about this but, she doesn't mind being hurt in the long run as long as she gets to be happy now with her son and her bosses... Oh yea... and Natsu, I guess. Speaking of the pink hair boy, where is he? "Does Natsu usually leave this early or is he still sleeping?" Both parents sighed "He's still sleeping, we just leave him like that because it's his problem." Igneel answers. Lucy shrugs and looks for something to cook, Grandeeney steps up to help her. Igneel looking at them from behind, he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

Maybe one day she will see them as her real parents though that day won't be for a long time and even if he doesn't want to admit it, it might not ever come but he still hopes on it.

Ezekiel comes running up smelling the food. "What's cooking?" He asks getting giddy for the food. "Bacon, eggs, sausage, some toasted bread." Igneel answers "And let me tell you, Grandeeney sure knows how to cook and I already know your momma can cook, we put her in the kitchen one day at work and man business was booming for our food." He smirked thinking back at that day, man that was a fine mighty money day for him and Grandeeney... Till they had to spend a lot of it on their workers, house bills, store bills, getting new decorations and equipment, making sure any bad flooring or anything that is wrong with the building is fixed. A tear slid down his face.

"Igneel quit reminding yourself of that day if you're going to cry each time." Grandeeney shakes her head and Ezekiel just stares at him strangely and scoots away.

Lucy looks at the time 'Oh Snapple's!' she quickly served Ezekiel and herself since Grandeeney served Igneel and herself. " I'm sorry to rush you a bit sweetie but I have to take you to school." She grabs his bag and puts it on him and she grabs her school bag and throws it over her shoulders. "I can take him." Grandeeney offers. "It's okay, I got this." She smiles and looks to see if Ezekiel was halfway done but nope he was completely finished. "Once you said you guys had to hurry, he vacuumed his food with his mouth," Igneel informed her as he stares at Ezekiel's empty plate and back at the toddler himself.

Lucy giggles "Okay, so I'm assuming you're ready to go." He replies with a yup and they both head off. "So Guys, what's cooking?" Natsu yawns walking up to his parents. They both shook their heads and took a sip of their coffee's ignoring their son. "Why do you guys always ignore me!?" He whines then realizes "Where are Lucy and Ezekiel?"

"They just left... So get your butt out of here too!" Igneel voiced boomed. Natsu jumped up scared and runs to his room to get ready, dashing right out with his clothes on messy and quickly grabs a piece of toast exiting his house and going to his car to drive to school.

Natsu arrives at school and runs in hearing the familiar tardy bell, he then stops running and just walks because it's too late to try to make it in class now. One of the AP's saw Natsu and just hands the pink haired teen an unexcused pass shaking his head as he checks by Natsu's name... again. 'Jocks these days.' the AP thought to himself.

The teen walks in his class ignoring the repetitive bickering from his teacher. He sits down staring at the ceiling, just not caring about anything. "Ms. Heartfilia I assume you have a good reason for being late." Natsu looks at her 'didn't she leave before me?' Lucy lies, "My car just stopped working and I had to call my dad to come and fix it." Natsu was curious about what really happened because he knows her dad isn't in her life.

"Okay Lucy, I'll excuse you this time only because you're my best student." he winked at her playfully but of course, people always have something slick to say. "I bet she be whoring around with the teacher." Lisanna snickered and Grey laughed with her. "If I had to be honest, she does have a fine body I wouldn't be surprised if it were true. Who wouldn't want to hit that?" He laughs eyeing Lucy. Natsu glares at them and Lisanna notices. "Natsu, why are you looking at us like that?" She struts her way over to him.

"I don't want you guys talking about Lucy like that ever again." He growls. Grey's interest perked up "Hmm? When did the boy who wanted to make her live in despair start to care?" He teased "What happened in two days? Did she gave you the best sex of your life?" Natsu quickly and angerly replied with a no "Okay, hmm... Did she have some extreme sob story that you are oh so weak to?" He smirked. "No." Natsu's nose twitched. That is one of many signs that Natsu is lying and Grey knows all the signs. "Oh, you damn capricious fool." Natsu became angry

Natsu became angry but he knows it's true "And what's it to you Fullbuster." He got up and faced Grey. The teacher just gave up on teaching class and stood by the class phone just in case fist starts flying.

"It's just amusing to see her number one bully ATTEMPT to be her number one ally but, does she really see you as an ally? Unless she is capricious like you." He looks at her and she is just in her own world thinking back to what happened earlier that really made her late. "Lucy!" she jumps up hearing her name being yelled, her attention now on Grey and Natsu. "Is Natsu your ally?" He smirks loving this game of shaming Natsu. "Ally? Uhh... You mean how I see him personally or how I should see him because of how nice he treats me now?"

The class fell absolutely silent, those words were a sharp blade to Natsu. "In all honesty, I don't trust him. You can beg on your knees to show me you care but, for you to care so suddenly and desperately looks more suspicious than believable. I was just in a really desperate situation and I'm not trying to sound like I'm using you, honestly, I'm grateful. I agreed to move in with you because I know your parents well enough and personal reasons." She said it all with a face that she doesn't care about anything going on right now. All she could think about is Ezekiel.

This morning when she dropped him off, the teachers told her to wait as some kid and his parents came up and started complaining their hearts out, saying that Ezekiel is treating their son wrong and that he should apologize for being mean to him. She looks at Ezekiel and he looks back giving her 'the I really didn't do anything, please believe me' look. She told the parents that her son isn't going to apologize for something he didn't do, then they kept bickering and Lucy just snaps and they got into a huge argument. Lucy was about to attack the mom when she had the audacity to say something slick about Ezekiel but the teachers finally stepped in and told them both to leave.

"Dang Natsu, you thought you had her trust but you really don't huh?" Grey chuckled. Natsu left the class feeling embarrassed and angry, then the bell rings. The school day was going fine for once.

During lunch, Lucy ate in an empty classroom by herself like she does every day. Grey walks in looking around the class not noticing Lucy yet "Man this place is perfect to bring some girl in." He mumbles to himself. Lucy stares at him noticing that he doesn't know she is there she tried to slip away but she trips over herself cursing herself because of that. Grey quickly looks over and sees her... he smirks. "Well hello there, Lucy."

Lucy scrambles back up to her feet "Hey Grey, gotta go." She tried to leave once again but he slams her against the wall trapping her between his arms. "Where are you going? Do you see that we are alone." He whispered huskily in her ear. Lucy shivered with disgust, "I do and I don't like it so let me leave." She tries to push him but he kept pressing his body against hers. "Hmm, I don't want to let you go." Still having his body pressed against her, he slips his hand under her shirt caressing her side. Lucy's body stiffed. "You see Lucy, you have such a fine body. How could I let you go if I haven't tasted it once?" He starts leaving little kisses from her chin to the side of her neck and on her collarbone.

"I love you." He said as he planted kisses on her, Lucy starts crying. "Don't cry we are just going to make love okay? It's going to hurt at first but then it will feel good... so stop crying." She became paralyzed she couldn't move or scream, she is fearing for her life. This man has completely lost it. 'Someone help me."

Grey kissed her on the lips but her body didn't move an inch. "So, you're not going to go with it. Oh well, I'll still have my fun." He strips off his shirt and continues giving her kisses. Lucy's mind kept replaying the scenes of the day she got raped, she can't talk, not even a hum, her body is paralyzed not even a tremble. 'Someone help me! Help me please!'

'MOVE BODY! MOVE PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!' she begged in her head knowing no one would hear her. Grey took off her shirt and began to unhook her bra.

Tears were falling down but she was still paralyzed with fear all she could do is move her eyes. All she could see is Grey molesting her, she closed her eyes and is ready to give up. No one is going to save her, she is going to relive her past.

'Please someone..."

"help me..."

* * *

 **Welp here is another chapter, please don't hate me.**

 **Yami: Screw you Chiwazii -_- I'm cutting Gray's balls off! MWUAHAHA!**

 **... Sorry *shrinks away***


	5. My relief

**Here's another chapter XD**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter XD Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _'MOVE BODY!'_ Lucy felt so helpless having her own body not listening. "Lucy~ You really do have a good body," Gray said to her as he kept her trapped in between his arms.

' _Lucy say something! Conquer this! You're not the same weak girl anymore! Do something! SAY SOMETHING!'_ Lucy kept trying to do something but her body is frozen. She tries talking and nothing... she try's again and still nothing... she tries even harder and a faint noise came out! That faint noise is all Lucy needs. She musters every little thing she got and yells

"HELP ME!" Grey jumped being alert then became calm "Oh now you wanna talk." He smirks "Too bad this room is soundproof". Lucy's eyes widen, after eating here by herself for so long she never knew this little important detail. But, unaware by the both of them, the door was slightly open.

* * *

"I'm so happy! The library is holding a authors event, the most famous authors will be there signing their books." Levy squeals being all giddy. Gajeel just stood there with a blank look which did not go unnoticed by his petite girlfriend "Gajeel are you listening?" She pouts.

He sighs "Levy, you talk about this all the time and besides, I thought you got banned from that." He states. "You see... I was about to but they said I must bring two or three books next time. Because apparently there's a rule saying that we can't bring ten or more books." She starts thinking back to that day getting angry all over again.

"Levy you are something-" a scream cut him off. "HELP ME!" They heard a female yell desperately. "Gajeel, you heard that too right!?" Levy asked and Gajeel nods his head and that was all she needed before she ran off checking inside each classroom along with Gajeel. "Damn it! Where did it come from!?" Gajeel yells out in frustration.

Levy notices that one of the classroom doors were open just a crack. She didn't even call out to Gajeel or took her time to overhear anything, she slams that door open and sees something she really wishes that she didn't, Gray was molesting Lucy and she was there crying. "GRAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Levy screeches making him jump miles back and Gajeel dashing over there like a cheetah.

Once Gajeel saw what Levy did he took no time to hesitate as he went for Grey and held him up by the collar and Levy went to Lucy's side.

"Gray What is wrong with you!" Gajeel was angry, to see his friend do something so low was ridiculous. "M-man, I promise it isn't what i-it looks like. We were just having fun-" He tries to explain with his lies but Gajeel cut him off real quick. "FUN!? You call molesting a girl, fun!?" He punches Grey in the face, once the first punch landed, Gajeel throws him down, gets on top of him and throws a series of punches "You disgust me!" Grey tries his best to block him but was failing miserably. "Yo man! I swear she didn't do anything to push me away so I consider that being okay with what I'm doing." Grey said.

Gajeel stopped punching him and stands up "Levy, I'll be back." She was too focused on Lucy to answer back. He picks up Grey and throws him over his shoulders then heads out the door "Put me down, man!" Gajeel ignores the frantic black haired teen.

He walked to the courts and hung Grey by his shirt on one of the poles, he then punches Grey in the stomach causing him to cough up spit. He starts crying a lot and it was hard for him to move. "You're not moving? **Are you okay with what I'm doing**?" Gajeel lashes out. Grey shakes his head furiously "I don't like it at all! HOW CAN I LIKE THIS!?" He yells angrily. Gajeel stares at him coldly "How can you even think for a second that Lucy liked that!? She was crying and she even yelled out for help now tell me Fullbuster... HOW DO YOU THINK SHE WAS OKAY WITH WHAT YOU DID!?" The long black haired teen walks up closer to Grey "I despise rape."

Gajeel gave him a very scary death glare and if looks can kill then Grey would die in ways he never imagined. "I didn't rape her, though. Did you see me penetrate her?" He still had the courage to talk back acting like a smart alec "Rape to me is not just being forcefully penetrated, it's **any** kind of sexual act done forcefully." He backs away "You're one dumb kid Grey, I really hope you understand what horrible act you just committed." He said that ready to walk away until a teacher runs over there freaking out and asking what happened. Gajeel explained truthfully from start to finish. The teacher took Grey down and walked them both to the office to decide their punishment.

As they both walked in, they see Natsu being scolded by the coach again. "You're letting some girl bring you down! You better shape up soon because if you're going to stay like this then I'm benching you!" Natsu was about to argue back until he saw a messed up Grey and a furious Gajeel walk into the office. "Oh, now it's my quarterback..." The coach just walks away complaining about his senior players.

"What happened!?" Natsu asked with concern written all over his face. "Idiot over here molested Lucy and she was crying but, that didn't stop him." Natsu whipped his head so fast towards Grey "You did what?" He asked in a low dark tone. "Natsu, don't think of doing anything stupid." The teacher warned him. Natsu looks at the teacher "Don't worry Gajeel did that all for me. Where is Lucy now?" Gajeel told him that Levy is taking care of her right now in that classroom. He dashes out of there that very millisecond.

Meanwhile, Levy was helping Lucy put her clothes back on "Lu-chan, are you okay?" She just nods, her eyes seem to be distant and she mumbles "Was I saved this time? I'm dreaming... I know I can't be saved... I'm meant to suffer." She looks straight into Levy worried eyes with her cold distant ones. "Levy, wake me up." She asks her and Levy shook her head "Lu-chan, this isn't a dream okay? Gajeel and I saved you... your okay now." She helps Lucy put her bra on since Lucy was still having a hard time believing in if everything's true to move her own body.

The bluenette's eyes widen "Lucy... What are these scars on your back?" She saw multiple scars on Lucy's back, each different sizes and shapes. Lucy looked petrified upon hearing that question. Out of reaction, she pushes Levy back "Don't look, please go away! Forget about this!" Levy felt tears stinging her eyes. "Lu-chan... I won't go away! You need help! Gajeel and I can help you..." Lucy was still shaking making sure that no one gets near her and that her back is against the wall for no one else to see.

Levy is at a loss for words, she has no idea what to say to get Lucy out of her state of panic. She tries getting closer but stops when she sees Lucy trembling. "Oh my gosh... Lu-chan..."

 **"Daddy, please stop it!" Lucy begged as her father was ready to whip her again with a belt. "You deserve this! You keep disobeying me and try to leave this household! Try to leave your own father!" He whips her again and she yells out "Now have these marks to remind you of me wherever you go!" She kept crying and asking for forgiveness... 'Why doesn't anyone help me... Mommy where are you?'**

"Someone help me" Lucy kept mumbling to herself. Levy doesn't know what to do, no words are getting through and if she gets near Lucy, she would just start trembling but once Levy moves away Lucy doesn't tremble anymore. 'Maybe if I shout out her name, she will hear me and snap out of it... I hope this works." Levy breathed in getting ready to yell out her name and when she was about to, someone beat her to it.

Natsu slams the door open and yells out "LUCY!" both girls jumped up, startled. "Lucy, are you okay?" He asks softly. Lucy realizes that she is in the classroom and sees both Natsu and Levy then she notices her shirt was off. She quickly throws it on and tries to stand up but her legs were weak, she uses the wall as support. Levy and Natsu walk up a bit but Levy put her arm in front of him to keep him from going any closer, he looks at her questioningly and she whispers to him "Lucy is still trembling and I don't think she still wants us to come close."

Lucy looks over at them and smiles, making both their hearts ache. "Lucy... you don't need to force yourself to smile... you can cry, you can let it all out," Natsu says trying to comfort her. "I'm fine. I always gotta look at the bright side..." She looked off to the side then back at them "Thank you, Levy, and tell Gajeel that I thank him as well for you both coming to save me." Natsu felt a shot to his heart, he thought to himself if only I could've been here to save her again if only I can show her that I will be there, if only... "Thank you, Natsu for coming here being so concerned." She continues to smile at them.

As much as he wanted to tell her to stop smiling and just show how she really feels, he sees her legs trembling still so he walks up closer to her and reaches out to help support her but, once he came close to grabbing her hand she whipped it away from him. He looks up and sees her looking so frightened, sadness was written all over his face and he backs away.

"I'm sorry... Please don't come near me anymore Natsu... Just for a while till I get over this again." She tells him holding her trembling hand. "Have you ever got over it in the first place?" Levy asks, Lucy looks up at her looking like she was going to say something but she didn't say a word, she just looks away. Levy walks up to her "Let's take you to the nurse, okay?" She offers out her hand and smiles at her kindly.

Levy realized that Gray, as well as herself, triggered traumatizing memories and because of the trigger, Lucy isn't comfortable with men at the moment. Which is why she whipped her hand away from Natsu. Since she isn't comfortable with men maybe she will at least accept Levy's offered hand.

Lucy just stares at her hand and debates in her head if she should accept. It's not like she fears contact woman, just men... just for now until she pushes back the memories. She grabs Levy's hand and Levy guided Lucy's arm around her shoulders so she can support her. Natsu watches feeling upset that he can't even be the one to simply help her walk to the nurse.

Lucy thanks her as they walk out the room and she turns back to see a hurt Natsu as he looks at her and Levy walk out the door, she knows he is trying and she wants him to know that she acknowledges his effort so she mouths a 'thank you, Natsu' to him and smiles lightly. He smiles back and felt some relief in his heart. He decided to go on ahead and pick up Ezekiel from his elementary.

He texts Lucy that he is on his way to pick up Ezekiel. Lucy saw the text message while she was sitting on the clinic bed, her facial expression turns to a very angry one, Levy was outside talking to Gajeel on the phone, listening to what he did to Grey and his punishments.

Lucy texts him back, 'Why are you picking up my son without even telling me beforehand!?' She was ready to go but every time she tried to get off the bed the nurse glares at her to stay there.

She didn't have the patience to wait for his reply so she calls him, he picks up "Lucy, I know you're going to be mad but-"

"But nothing Dragneel! You didn't even have my consent to pick up my so- brother!" She says trying to watch her words and not expose the fact she has a son to the nurse. "Lucy... I'm sorry but you know what Lucy, I just wanted to do something for you ok? Is that so wrong for me to do something good for you!?"

Lucy rubs her temples, this is one of her most stressful days by far this year. "Natsu... I appreciate that you are trying to help me but..." She sighs "You know what? Let's talk about this later, okay?" with that, she hung up.

"Fight with your boyfriend?" The nurse asks nonchalantly, doing her files. 'If I say yes, would she let me leave?' Lucy shook her head and sighs loudly "Yup" She popped out the 'p' "He went and picked up my brother without my consent and he knows I don't like that. Ma'am, I am feeling better can I please go and talk with my boyfriend in person."

The nurse smiles "I remember my days when I was your age and argued with my husband back when he was my boyfriend, his name is Laxus... Let me stop rambling you can go on ahead if you're sure that your feeling better, okay sweetheart."

Lucy smiles, she kind of enjoyed that the nurse was looking so happy thinking about her past. "Thanks, Mrs," Lucy said and right when she was about to leave the room the nurse said, "It's Mrs. Strauss." Lucy smiles "Thanks, Mrs. Strauss." with that she left in a hurry to her car passing Levy telling her a farewell.

Natsu texts her that he and Ezekiel were home and she was glad to know her son was safe but that didn't subside her anger at all. She rubs her temples, something that became a habit for her now when she is stressing. She parks her car in an empty parking lot, "Ah!" she screams out loud in her car. She hits the wheel hard over and over, crying and yelling letting out her frustrations and fear. "Damn it all! Argh!" Lucy kept hitting the wheel, she just wanted to go, she wanted to leave, she wanted to escape her haunting memories. Now she has to get over her fear of men, even though it isn't a fear it's more like a bad reflex towards men.

She thought about her son... Grandeeny and Igneel, how they are trying their best for her and her son... Natsu, who is also trying, she wipes her tears away and calms her breathing. Then she thought about Natsu again... everything he did, all the pain she went through because of him and his friends... She calls Natsu. "Hello? Lucy look-" Lucy interrupts him right away "Natsu meet me in the empty parking lot by sesame park." she hangs up on him and waits for him to arrive.

Natsu arrives there in 15 minutes and sees Lucy waiting, leaning on her car with her arms crossed. He gulps, not ready for whatever may come from this point on. He hops out the car and walks towards her, she notices him and stands straight, her eyes on him. "Hey, Lucy." Natsu greets. "Hey, Natsu... I just wanted to let you know that I'm very grate- I appreciate that you were concern about me and went to pick up Ezekiel because of your concern for me and that you brought him home safely." She smiles at him.

"Yea, anytime Luce, just know I'm always going to be here for you." He says walking a bit closer. "Stay right there." She demanded darkly. "Natsu, right now tell me why you became nice to me?" She asks him staring at him with eyes full of anger. He stepped back "Lucy... It's because I see what you're going through and I know it must be a lot for you to handle so I just wanted to help." he says trying to explain himself.

"Pity!? Basically, you pity me Natsu! Your reason is pity!" She tried to keep her cool but she couldn't, not anymore. "Because you saw that I have a son and you assume that I was raped right, it only makes sense! Don't get me wrong cause you know what, I was raped!" Tears start falling uncontrollably from her eyes. "Little do you know how it feels to be hurt since childhood! You don't know my pain! As a matter of fact Natsu, YOU HURT ME FOR SO LONG WITH YOUR STUPID FRIENDS!" Her anger was too much that her own body moved on its own and she started punching Natsu on the chest.

"You called me so many horrible things! All of you guys kept telling me to die! DIE LUCY, KILL YOURSELF LUCY, WHY ARE YOU STILL BREATHING LUCY? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Natsu stood there, letting her hit him while tears falling down his cheeks, he knows that he has done and said many horrible things to Lucy in the past. He regrets it all, he did pity her seeing the struggles she went through, he absolutely pitied her. "I'm sorry, I know sorry changes nothing but please listen to me, Lucy..." He inhales then exhales, she stops her punches and kept her head down.

"I did pity you, I honestly pitied you when I found out about Ezekiel being your son. I know it was sudden that I just started caring about you, I hurt you for many months..." His voice cracked " I basically torture you in the past along with the rest, I was your nightmare back then... I'm probably still am." He tilts her head up to look at him seeing her red puffy eyes "But... let me be your hero now." Her eyes widen "W-what? Hero... There is no such thing Natsu, not for me." She pushes herself away but he held on gently and made sure they were making eye contact, he gave her a serious and caring look.

"Lucy... stay alive, keep living, continue breathing. Please don't ever leave, stay right here." Lucy was confused and shocked, these are the exact opposite of what she is used to hearing, she never heard this before... She is happy to hear it... She always wanted to hear those words but, can they really be for her? She couldn't accept it, it's just so hard to accept the words you wanted to hear the most after hearing the worst things possible for many years. She burst out crying, not stopping any tears from falling she just broke down and fell to her knees but Natsu kept her up. He hugs her "I'm going to save you..." He whispers in her ear. He was crying along with her, silently.

"Natsu, I'm so conflicted! I don't want to trust you, you hurt me for so long but right now you're saying everything I wanted to hear for so long. Can I seriously trust you? Will you hurt me? Once my problems are solved are you going to leave me because... isn't that why you're being nice now?" The words hit him hard, he actually never thought of that, to leave her once her problems are solved... He did start being nice because of her having her problems in the first place but, he won't leave her for that. "No, I won't ever leave you." Why does he keep saying the right words? Where is the cruel, idiotic Natsu who loved to make her life miserable? She looks up at him, face to face, all she saw was a kind, compassionate, and caring expression. He isn't here anymore... he's actually gone.

"Don't leave me, okay?" She gave him a pleading expression. "I won't leave you, I promise." His words made her fears go away and for once she feels relief, to finally have someone wanting to actually be there for her so strongly instead of hurting her so badly.

She smiles a sincere, beautiful smile. "Thank you."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the extremely long update, this chapter is a tiny bit longer and very dramatic. I hope I wrote this chapter good lol.**

 **I love you guys so much and hopefully the next update would be quicker but, I don't know let's just see how things turn out.**

 **Yami:...-sniffles-**


	6. Rough day

**Here's another chapter.**

 **Okay I'm sincerely sorry for this long long update. I honestly struggle with details as crazy as it sounds. I honestly know where I want this story to go. I already know the ending I have for it and the fantastic events that lead to it but I struggle with putting little details and I do tend to rush like an idiot.**

 **Thinking of these tend to cause me to have writers block and when I get writers block it's horrible, completely and utterly horrible. Then it cause me to start wanting to give up on the story... That's why I discontinued my last story even though I had the ending planned and the events to get there.**

 **Also, it's been a while since I wrote storys in general so my writing skills might be off. But once again, I'm so sorry and thank you to those who still wish for an update and still have faith of me making one. I love you guys so much 3**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima only.**

 **Hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

Two weeks passed and everything was pretty normal... the new normal. Lucy would still get bullied at school but Natsu would jump in to defend her, Gajeel's suspension ended a week after it was given so he is part of the bodyguard squad, Levy is also part of the squad but she didn't do anything physical she was there by Lucy's side making her happy. Also, Lucy (after long debating) ended up telling Gajeel and Levy about Ezekiel being her son, they were shocked but ended up accepting the reality and stayed beside her.

Now during the same two weeks, Ezekiel life was normal too... that's turning into something different and bad. His days were filled with joy at school enjoying time with his friends just playing around, eating, laughing, and studying. Spending most of his time with his best friend, Asuka. Some kids bother him here and there about his mom being a teen but now it's getting worse and today will be the day that changes his life.

"Now students, please take your seats while I take roll call." All the kids quickly ran to their seats, she starts the roll call and lands on Ezekiel's name. "Ezekiel?" She looks around looking for him, she's ready to mark him absent when suddenly, Ezekiel burst in through the door out of breath along with Lucy.

"I'M HERE" He shouts between breaths.

"Mrs..." Ezekiel whispers 'Charles' in Lucy's ear "... Charles! I'm sorry for my son being late, My car just stopped working when we were nearby so we hauled as- we ran our butts over here. Please forgive him for this tardy ma'am." The teacher smiles "It's fine Lucy, must be hard taking care of a child by yourself."

Lucy gave an awkward smile to the teacher "Yea, but I have people helping me now." She looks down at Ezekiel and gives him a kiss on the cheek and then whispers "So~ who is this Asuka girl you keep talking about." Ezekiel blushed a little and pointed at her.

Asuka looks their way and gives him a cute smile, Ezekiel gives a cute smile in return. Lucy looks between the two and lots of thought run through her head. 'My little man has such a nice cute female friend... Maybe they will date in the future... NO! My little man needs to stay little, he can't grow up... What am I worrying about? It's not like he knows about love and relationships.' Lucy finally convinces herself that her son is still her baby boy. Until she sees Ezekiel walking up to Asuka and giving her a hug, that lasted more than 5 seconds. 'HE'S MY LITTLE MAN, HE'S MY LITTLE MAN, HE DOESN'T KNOW ROMANCE, HE DOESN'T KNOW ROMANCE, MY LITTLE MAN.' She started to frantically repeat in her head.

"Ms. Heartfilia, you may head out and continue with your day I am going to begin class now." Mrs. Charles snaps her out of her chaotic thoughts. She looks at the whole class and sees that they're staring at her, including Ezekiel and Asuka. She felt a little embarrassed "I'm sorry ma'am. I love you baby, have a nice day at school." She walks out of class and sees that Natsu replied to her text saying that he is there waiting for her. She runs out of the school and into Natsu's car.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu smiles at her then puts the car in drive and starts driving off to their school. Lucy stares at Natsu (who is staring straight with his eyes solely on the road ahead of him) she smiles warmly thinking about how much he has changed then she wonders if she ever gave him her thanks before... "Thank you..." Natsu stops at the red light and looks at her with a confused expression. "For what?" He notices her smile and blushes a little. "Thank you for being there for me, I don't think I ever thanked you before or at least not in a while." Natsu gives her a caring smile "Your welcome. I will continue to stay by your side." They start to stare into each other's eyes, thoughts of how much they care for each other start to enter into their minds and next thing they know they were inching closer to each other.

 **BEEEEP**

They both jumped apart, a car behind them honked so they can move since the light is green. They both were blushing and their hearts were racing. Lucy questions why she did that, she doesn't have that kind of feeling for him, she loves him but not in _that_ way. "Natsu... It was just the moment... I'm sorry." Guilt slept in her tone, she doesn't want him to get the wrong idea, she is also hoping that he isn't hurt by this.

When Natsu heard that he felt something grab at his heart. 'Why am I feeling like this? That shouldn't hurt me like this... I can't like her in that way already... Why do I get so attached to her so quickly? Was I really expecting her to feel the same way!?' He turns the corner into the school parking and parks the car. "It's okay Lucy, I understand it was a really nice moment, of course, we will act on it..." He smiles trying to hide the hurt. 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? Lucy, what spell did you cast on me?' Lucy noticed the way his eyes would divert away from her when he is upset or lying, she decides not to notice because she doesn't want to have this conversation to continue. "Okay... Let's head our butts in school we are already late!" She says to break the awkward moment.

They entered school just to be scolded by the assistant principal. Lucy and Natsu glance at each other rolling their eyes then start to giggle making the assistant principal upset. "You guys want to laugh then continue laughing at lunch detention." They both stopped and sighed.

Now at Ezekiel's school, he and Asuka are playing tic tack toe since they have a nice free day. "Ugh you win again, how many times does this make?" Asuka giggled. "I don't know I lost count." Ezekiel laughs with her. They both love playing these little games with each other.

Ezekiel and Asuka have been best friends since last year, they are inseparable they even did a mini strike to get the teachers to make sure they stay having the same classes. The strike only worked because they looked so cute doing them. The little blonde boy has the intelligence to be two grades above but he rather stay in first grade with Asuka, he decided to keep it a secret from her but little did he know that she been knew about his intelligence, which is why she begged her parents to get her a tutor so she can be as smart as him and not hold him back.

They continue to play their little games and on the other side of the room were 3 little boys snickering at them. "Should we go mess with him again?" Boy 1 asked boy 2 and boy 3. "Yea!" They both shouted in unison catching the little blonde boy and little dark green haired girl attention. The two notice that the trio is walking towards them with stupid smirks plastered on their faces. Ezekiel immediately stands in front of Asuka getting ready to protect her, leaving her feeling useless.

"Hey Zekey, how are you and your little girlfriend doing?" Boy 2 snickers. Ezekiel just glares at them, "Oh your not going to talk?" Boy 3 joins in. "I have nothing to say to you guys now please can you leave us alone." Ezekiel continues to glare at them. Asuka looks around the room and notices the teacher isn't in the room. Boy 1 sees her frantically look around the room, He leans down to boy 2 and 3 ears they all just started laughing. The blonde was confused and suspicious wondering why they were laughing.

"Hey Zekey, how is that shameful mom of your doing? Seems like she is even incapable of bringing you to school on time." Boy 3 began provoking him. He clenched his fist "How many times do I have to tell you guys? Stop talking bad about my mom." It's taking all of Ezekiel's might to not punch him. "Hey, don't you guys know that his mom is only 18 years old." Boy 2 said with sarcastic amazement. "Yea, she must of gave birth to him at a really young age... It would of been better if you were **never** born Ezekiel." Boy 1 finished the final blow. Ezekiel eyes widen and he wouldn't bring himself to move or say anything, he just wanted to cry his eyes out.

He felt a small breeze past him and next thing he knew, Asuka slapped Boy 1 in the face really hard that it was heard throughout the whole classroom. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HIM AGAIN!" She tackled boy 1 to the floor and started punching him. "EZEKIEL IS A NICE BOY WITH A NICE MOTHER, WHO CARES IF THEIR FAMILY IS DIFFERENT. THEY ARE STILL WONDERFUL PEOPLE. I LOVE HIM, HE HAS DONE A LOT FOR ME, HE IS GENTLE, NICE, CARING, AND HE IS AN AMAZING FRIEND! I'M GLAD HE WAS BORN INTO THIS WORLD!" Ezekiel stood there and let his tears fall, he is so thankful for a friend like her but quickly he wiped them away and his appreciative look turned to a look that could kill because boy 2 and 3 started pulling on her pigtails and trying to yank her off boy 1.

Ezekiel quickly jumped in, pushing boy 2 and 3 away from Asuka. They both turn their focus on Ezekiel and jumped him. Ezekiel is doing a good job on defending himself and fighting them both. Asuka notices Ezekiel, she gets off boy 1, who is now unconscious and helps Ezekiel fight the other two boys. Boy 3 punches Asuka dead in the face, something clicked in Ezekiel, he didn't want to just beat this kid, he is feeling something he never felt... he wants to hurt this kid to the point of no recovery. The blonde lunges at boy 3 grabbing his hair and punching his face over and over. Boy 2 saw Ezekiel over his friend, he was about to go help him until Asuka jumped on his back and starts hitting his head.

A random kid calls out for a teacher to come stop the fight. A teacher came dashing to the classroom and separating them but they kept going at it, he would separate Asuka and boy 2 but Ezekiel would keep hitting boy 3 then he would go separate Ezekiel from boy 3 but now Asuka and boy 2 start fighting again. The teacher calls out for help and other teachers came in separating all of them.

"To the office now!" One of the teachers yells. After being treated, they all walked into the office with boy 2 and 3 in the front, behind them was Ezekiel and Asuka who were holding hands the whole way there. Boy 1 is being carried by a teacher to the nurses' office.

They all entered the office, sitting in chairs that are directly in front of the principal's desk. The principal is sitting behind his desk staring at the kids in front of him examining them and their wounds that were treated beforehand. He heard their sides of the story, the two boys really didn't sound convincing at all but, convincing or not they are all getting punished. "I have contacted all of your parents about today's events, I have informed them about your guys' punishment with a week of suspension." Asuka got up and was going to say something but she just sat back down. "This is me letting you guys go off easy. You guys fought at school, Asuka you made a boy go unconscious, you two boys including your unconscious friend hurt a young lady, and Ezekiel you hurt this boy really bad." The principal is honestly surprised that boy 3 is conscious.

"I would say to apologize to each other..." He knows these kids wouldn't mean it and it was pointless to force them. "... But I'm not going to make you guys." They all look surprised by his words. Ezekiel reminds himself that his mother would always tell him to apologize no matter what, so that's exactly what he does. He stands up and faces the boys "I'm sorry for hitting you guys." Everyone in the room was taken aback including the principal. The boys just looked away and Ezekiel wasn't bothered by it, he is just happy cause he knows what he did was the mature thing.

The principal is just amazed by the little blonde boy even adults can't do what he just did, it takes a lot to be able to apologize despite being the one in the right. "I'm proud of you young man. What made you apologize?" He was really curious as to why this boy did what he did. "Because that's what my mother taught me to do." He smiles at the older man. 'Isn't his mom the teenage young lady? Wow, what a mature girl.' The principal smiles back "You have a wonderful mother then." Ezekiel blushes a little and Asuka smiles happily for him, the other two boys just scowl at him.

A few minutes later, The mother's of the two boys came in and stood beside them, they were freaking out by the injury's on their sons' faces and then decided to wait for Ezekiel and Asuka's parents to come in. The parents of boy 1 took him to the hospital. "Isn't that the child of the teenager?" the parents were whispering to each other. Ezekiel got tense and Asuka put her hand on his hand. He looks over, seeing her reassuring smile and calms down not letting their words get to him.

A few more minutes later, Asuka's parents came. Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy walked in right after them. The principal stares at the four teenagers "May I ask that only the parent of Ezekiel stay in this office." Gajeel spoke up "Hey, me and her..." pulling levy closer to him "... is his uncle and auntie okay!? We have a right to be here." The principal continues to stare and sighs not bothering to argue with him. He then turns his attention to Natsu "And you? What are you to Ezekiel?" Natsu felt pressured with all eyes staring at him "I-I'm I'm his..." He glances over at Lucy who is just waiting for his answer and then glances at Ezekiel who mouths ' _please say dad_ ' with begging eyes. "I'm his father." He said proudly. Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy choked on air. The adults eye them. Lucy looks up and notices their looks and she walks closer to Natsu wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, he is the father and I have never been happier." She makes a convincing smile.

Everyone just stood quietly until the principal clears his throat breaking the silence. "Okay, Now you children explain what happen." Lucy walks up to her son and knees beside him, examining the bruises on his face. "Tell me what happened, you know I trust you and I will believe you," Ezekiel tells everyone what happened. Then Asuka told them her point of view of the same events Ezekiel said. The other two boys twisted what happened to make it seem they were victims.

Hearing Ezekiel's story got the four teenagers upset. Levy took a step forward "Is this how adults are? You guys teach your kids that some other kid doesn't have a good life just cause of the family situation? That they should be treated differently just because they don't have a perfect family!? That he should be treated differently because his mom is a teenager!?" She glares at the boys' mothers "Aren't you a shame?" One of the lady's walked up to Levy "Don't tell me how to teach my kid! I can teach whatever I feel is right. How can some teenager be a good mom!? She should've put him for adoption!" Levy and Lucy made a fist ready to hit her but Natsu and Gajeel held them back. "Look you can't even control your anger. Hmph, I can see where your kid learns it from." The teenagers clench their teeth trying their best to not attack her.

Asuka's mom, Bisca takes her turn to step forward. "I'm sorry but I must say, you are acting very childish yourself. You rub salt in their wounds like the despicable woman you are. Who do you think you are to judge others? You haven't walked in their shoes. You haven't lived their lives. I think you need to check yourself before coming after these kids." The lady was at loss for words. Bisca turns to face Ezekiel "You must be Ezekiel." She smiles "My daughter just non-stop talks about you. I'm happy to finally meet you." She looks up at Lucy "I'm happy to finally meet the wonderful mother of this wonderful child as well." She puts her hand out and Lucy shakes it.

Asuka's father, Alzack asks out loud "There really isn't much more to say here. You have told us their punishments and everyone said what was on their minds now let's leave. Have a nice day everyone." Asuka's family left. Lucy looks at the mother who was saying all the bad stuff about her and her son. "No, I didn't get to say what was on my mind don't ever say that about me and my son again. I love him and he is my blessing, I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. He is my pride and joy. Don't ever say that I should've put him for adoption or that I shouldn't have given birth to him in the first place. He is my son! Right now it's taking all my might not to do anything violent because I honestly want to hurt you." She took a deep breath. "But your not worth the effort to fight. Have a nice day." With that said, her and everyone else left the school and went to Natsu's house.

Gajeel and Levy are watching t.v in Natsu's living room. While Natsu and Lucy are in the bathroom putting new bandages on Ezekiel. "Does anything hurt buddy?" Natsu asks and Ezekiel shakes his head. "Okay, now you're bandaged up, you can watch t.v with Gajeel and levy." Ezekiel got excited and runs to the living room to join Levy and Gajeel.

Lucy closes the bathroom door leaving her and Natsu there together. He looks at her confused "What's wrong?" Lucy giggles "So when did you become the father of my child?" Natsu blushes and gets frantic "Ezekiel mouthed for me to say that I was his dad." Lucy eyes widen a bit "Is that so?" She starts looking a little upset. "I guess just having a mom isn't enough... Of course, he wants a dad too." Natsu sees her sad expression, he always wanted to know if Lucy knows her rapist, he wanted to ask her so much more about the topic but he knows he isn't that close with her for her to tell him. "You know he loves you a lot, Luce. His mom is more than enough I guess a father figure is something every kid would want. If you don't mind I can be that for him, we don't have to date or anything." Lucy looks at him and walks up to him, she cups his face. "I honestly never imagine myself saying this but you better be a great father figure." He holds her hands that cup his face. "I promise."

They both walk out the bathroom with Gajeel and Levy waiting outside. They both hugged each other and Levy starts speaking "I never thought I was going to say this to you Natsu but you better be a great father figure." Gajeel cups Levy's face. "I promise." Then they kissed each other followed by rumbustious laughter. Natsu and Lucy were left dumbfounded and blushing. "You guys are too much!" Lucy yells and laughs along with them. "You guys just gotta be nosy," Natsu adds and laughs along with them.

They all head back to the living room and sees Ezekiel asleep on the couch. They all smiled warmly at the little one. Natsu goes over to him and carries Ezekiel to his bed, laying him down and tucking him in. He makes his way back to see Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy play rock paper shoot. "What are you guys playing for?"

"To see who gets the movie, who gets the food, and fixes up the living room for movie time. We automatically put you for cleaning." Levy explained. Natsu was going to complain but shrugs it off. The results were Gajeel helps clean while the girls get the movie and food. A half an hour later the girls come back with a horror movie and pizza and they see the living room looking very comfy. "You guys ready?" Lucy asks and they both nod their heads smiling "Oh heck yea." they both said.

The teenagers spent that night watching the horror film. Lucy went out like a light, Levy and Gajeel were snuggling together, and Natsu is the only one left wide awake, too paranoid to sleep. "Hey man you scared too?" Gajeel asks causing Natsu to scream, thankfully he grabs his pillow fast enough to muffle himself. "Don't just speak out of nowhere, of course, I am. That movie was scarier than I thought it was going to be." Natsu responds. "I know I'm surprised these girls are knocked out." Gajeel says in disbelief and Natsu agrees. "Well, it's whatever, let's just try to sleep," Natsu says.

They both were about to sleep until they saw a shadow walking towards the living room. "Yo man, what is that?" Natsu whispers harshly. "I don't know but I'm not ready to fight a shadow," Gajeel whispers back. The shadow continues walking and goes near Lucy. "Oh my gosh, it's going to possess Lucy." Gajeel felt like his soul was flying out of him. "I'm so scared but I have to protect her." Natsu grabs his pillow getting ready to attack the shadow despite his legs shaking so much. Then his eyes finally adjusted to the dark and it was just Ezekiel who slips next to Lucy and lays asleep next to her. Natsu lets go of a breathe he never noticed he was holding. "It was Ezekiel," Natsu informs Gajeel. He makes his way back to the couch. "I'm so tired man I'm just gonna sleep." He slept out of exhaustion and little did he know Gajeel actually fainted a while ago from fear.

That's how the teens spend their night at Natsu's house.

* * *

 **Okay guys here is the chapter!**

 **I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with it and I am not promising quick updates now but I will try my best to see this story till the end.**


	7. Private talks

**Here is another chapter**

 **Just remember I'm not a fan of putting characters to speak in third person like Juvia sooo don't expect it.**

 **Hope you enjoy XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _"Thank you..." Natsu stops at the red light and looks at her with a confused expression. "For what?" He notices her smile and blushes a little. "Thank you for being there for me, I don't think I ever thanked you before or at least not in a while." Natsu gives her a caring smile "Your welcome. I will continue to stay by your side." He starts to stare into her eyes, thoughts of how much he cares for her enters into his mind and next thing he knew, they were inching closer to each other. Natsu's heart couldn't stop beating so fast and it finally felt like it was going to explode when both their lips met. They shared a gentle kiss. Lucy realized her actions she backed away and started apologizing. Natsu chuckles and reassures her "Lucy it's okay. I'm really happy because... I really like you." He confessed. The blonde blushes being taken aback by his words, Natsu found it so cute to see her blush because of him. He reaches out to hold her hand, they intertwined. Lucy looks down staring at their hands with a small adoring smile then looks up at Natsu "Natsu I..."_

"Hey man, wake up!" Gajeel shouts interrupting Natsu's dream. Natsu gets up and glares at Gajeel, who takes a step back with his hands up "Whoa man, don't try to kill me with your glares now. We have to go to school." Natsu grudgingly walks into his room and begins changing. He begins thinking back to the dream he had. "Does that dream confirm my feelings?" He mumbles to himself. "What dream? What feelings?" Gajeel walks into his room without permission and sits on his bed looking up at him. "Bro, you have to stop walking in my room like that." Gajeel shrugs it off and asks the same question "Yea yea, now tell me what dream and what feelings?" Natsu looks at him serious "Hey man, I actually want to talk to you about this later. Let's meet up at the gym during lunch." Gajeel gets up walking towards him "Sure thing." He pats the pink haired teen on the back.

Lucy and Levy are waiting for the boys to come to the living room. The blonde is zoning out thinking about Ezekiel and debating if she should make him transfer schools. "Lu-chan your stress is showing on your face. What's got you like that?" Levy asks. "I'm debating if I should transfer Ezekiel to another school. The kids might shun him or bully him but, I know he wouldn't want to transfer because of Asuka. I'm also upset because the stupid mom of the kid that ended up in the hospital is 'letting us off' by paying for her son's hospital bill. I know she wants to sue us but she knows we have a higher chance of winning because her son started the fight and he bullied Ezekiel for so long. For so long..." Lucy starts tearing up "For so long Ezekiel hasn't told me anything about this." Tears started falling down her cheek. "Am I a failure as a mother? Can I not even have my son's trust?" Levy hugs Lucy, Lucy sobs quietly on her shoulders.

"Lucy, you are an incredible mother. I'm sure Ezekiel didn't tell you because he didn't want to burden you." Lucy sobs got a little louder "You go through so much, please don't forget that Grandeeny and Igneel said that they will deal with the parents of those boys." Levy starts rubbing Lucy's back trying to soothe her. "Why don't you have a talk with Ezekiel about transferring and just about everything. Why he didn't tell you. How he feels about it. How you feel." She Pulls softly away from Lucy making them look face to face, Levy smiles gently wiping Lucy's tears. "I love you, Lu-chan. You are a loving mother and friend. You will get your happy ending." Lucy tightly hugs her not planning to let go and Levy starts rubbing her back again.

Ezekiel steps out Grandeeny's room and sees his mom and Levy hugging. He walks up to them then his ear twitched as he hears his mom crying. "Mommy... What's wrong?" He lightly yanks on the hem of her shirt. "Is it my fault? Is it because I got into a fight?" Lucy quickly pulls away from Levy and got on her knees she places her hands on his shoulders. "No, it's not because you got into the fight. It's cause..." Lucy hesitated. "Lucy do it now," Levy tells her as she walks to where the boys are to keep them from coming out the room. "Ezekiel, do you hate me?" He shakes his head furiously. "I love you so much!" Lucy smiles "Do you trust me?" He nods his head. "Then why didn't you tell me that those boys had been bullying you repeatedly! Why didn't you let me know? I only got called one time at your school but you never told me that they kept going since then. Ezekiel, why?" She looks at him sternly and he hesitates to answer. "Did they threaten you?" He shakes his head. "Did they threaten Asuka?" He shakes his head. "Were you scared to tell me?" He shakes his head. "Then what was it Ezekiel!" Lucy is flustered.

"I..." He looks away. "didn't want to bother you with my problems." He starts crying, Levy was right. "Why do you think that I would be burdened? Ezekiel, I want you to tell me these things. I don't want you to hide anything from me." She gently turns his head so that he can face her. "I love you, you're my pride and joy, don't ever think you are a burden, that what you go through will burden me because it will never ever burden me." Ezekiel made a look of disbelief. "Really?" She nods her head. "Promise me you will tell me anything that troubles you." She sticks her pinky out and Ezekiel intertwined his pinky with hers. "I promise."

Lucy brushes through his hair with her fingers. "I'm happy." was all she said and it was all she needed to say for him to brighten up because that's all he ever wants to do, it's to make his mom happy. "I have to head off to school, be good with Grandeeny and Igneel okay?" He nods his head and returns to Grandeeny's room.

"Guys lets go!" She yells for them and they come rushing out the room. "Can you tell us why we weren't able to leave the room?" Natsu asked for the tenth time. "None of your business. Hush and let's go to school if we rush we can make it." Levy responds. The teens got in their cars, Lucy went with Levy since her car is still in the shop.

During the car ride, the girls are jamming to the music Levy has on blast. Levy stops at a red light, the blonde looks at it and then remembers the moment she had with Natsu in his car. She shook her head which grabs the bluenette's attention. "Lu-chan, what's wrong?"She asks. Lucy looks over at her "Levy, I want to talk to you about something during lunch on the roof." Levy looks at her with a confused expression but reply's with a sure.

The teens actually made it in time for class, they all burst through the door to their classroom "We actually made it!" Lucy yells. Levy bends over trying to catch her breath "I... I can't breathe... I need to work out more... Oh gosh..." Her friends laugh at her and she puffs her cheeks. Gajeel walks up to her, picks her up, and places her on one of his shoulders. "Don't worry I will carry you everywhere so you don't have to exert your bookworm self." Levy hits him on the head. "Put me down!" He obeys.

"Okay, you guys if you're done then take your seats." The teacher announces. Lisanna snickers along with... Grey. Lucy's eyes widen seeing his face, her hands start shaking with fear. The other three looks the way she is and sees what she sees, all their expression turn to pure anger. "Whoa, what are those looks for? I didn't do anything this time." He laughs mocking them. Lisanna wraps her arms around him "Yea, please don't look at my boyfriend that way."

"What?" Was all Levy could say as a reply. She looks over to find Juvia purposely looking away from those two. Levy knows that she loves Grey deeply, this must hurt her so much. "Do you not have good hearing nerd?" Lisanna sarcastically asks but, Levy paid no mind to the white-haired teen she kept looking at Juvia. Grey follows where she was looking. His smirk turns into a frown and he looks away now putting on a act.

Juvia looks up and she notices Levy staring at her. "Levy, I'm alright. I now see that the guy I loved is a lustful monster. A man whore and I'm tired of getting hurt." She looks at Grey who end up looking back at her. "Loved?" He asks making Lisanna look at him confused. "Yes, **loved** I would be an idiot to still keep thinking I can have a future with you." She says sternly.

"You know you were the only one I didn't tell because I didn't want you to see me as a bad guy!" He yells at her making Lisanna flinch. "Oh, how nice of you. You didn't want me to see you for who you are. You wanted to deceive me basically!" She rebuttals. He was taken aback, he honestly didn't know where he was going with this argument. "You want me to think of you as a good guy? Then become one." With that, she puts her earphones in.

"I didn't know I was teaching drama." the teacher mumbles to himself.

Grey keeps staring at her and Lisanna stares at him, she tries to turn his head so he can face her but he pushes her hand away then gets up abruptly and leaves the class, leaving Lisanna there in shock. "Whats their story?" Natsu asks but, Levy remained silent. Lucy's hands stop shaking when he left the room and the fear left her. "No matter how much of a jerk he is. He always has a soft spot for Juvia." Levy whispers to them.

"Okay, class! Drama is over now it's time for math class." The teacher announces getting tired of his class drama. Lucy walks over to Juvia and taps on her shoulders. Juvia takes out her earphones as she looks over at Lucy. "Hey, Juvia... Do you want to hang with me and Levy during lunch?" Juvia honestly doesn't know how to react but she still accepts Lucy's offer.

"Should I give up teaching now or later? Maybe I should ask the department to switch my class subject to drama and everyone would get straight A's." The teacher is exasperated at this point. The class really wants to laugh but they knew that he wasn't in the mood at all to be laughing along.

Now the long-awaited lunch has arrived, the boys went to the gym and the girls went to the roof of the school.

Let us start with the boys... Natsu and Gajeel were by the gym eating their sandwiches. "Okay, let's get to the point. What was your dream about and your feelings?" Gajeel asks. Natsu takes a deep breath "Okay yesterday Lucy and I almost kissed in my car. My dream was based on that but, in the dream, we actually kissed and she was blushing looking so cute. I confessed to her in my dream and she was going to respond but that's when you woke me up." Natsu explains the dream. "I'm a go off of a limb here and assume that you're confused about whether you truly like her because of your dream." Natsu nods his head. "Well, if you had a dream of kissing her and confessing then I'm pretty sure that means you like her." Gajeel states. "I guess but I don't understand why I feel this way so quickly. I mean we just got over the whole me bullying her thing just two weeks ago. Isn't this too fast, aren't my feelings developing too fast?" He asks desperately.

"Not everyone is the same. People don't see everyone the same either. What may take a boy a year to finally like this girl, it may also take him a couple of weeks to like the other girl. Right now, your the boy and Lucy is the other girl." Gajeel responds. Natsu smiles "Your right, so my feelings shouldn't be something to question... Should I tell her-" Gajeel puts his hand up as to tell Natsu to stop what he was saying. "Natsu, now you need to think with common sense. She has a trauma that was caused by whoever raped her. If you tell her that you like her then you must be prepared to know there is a higher chance of her rejecting you. Actually, for all you know, the confession could trigger a memory. Usually, I tell guys to confess no matter if they get rejected or not but Lucy is more than just rejecting you." Natsu looks sad as he realizes that Gajeel is right, he was being too rash when he thought about confessing. "Right now let's help her get past her trauma. Natsu I know I'm not the only one who wants to know who raped her. I planned on investigating but I know Lucy won't like that so I'm holding back but you Natsu get closer to her." Gajeel smiles sincerely, which surprises Natsu because he never saw Gajeel smile like that before.

"I'm sure that one day she will open up to you. Please, be patient and just treat her special like she is." Natsu makes a big smile. "Thanks, I plan on getting close to her... I plan on being her hero." Gajeel laughs at him making Natsu blush with embarrassment. "Wow look at you saying some cool lines." He just kept laughing. "I like this new Natsu," Gajeel says and Natsu took those words to heart. He realizes that he really did change just thinking about who he was a few weeks ago disgusted him, he also likes the new him. "Well conversation is over, now let's eat in peace," Gajeel says breaking Natsu's thoughts. Natsu looks at him with a plain look. "You just love interrupting what goes through my mind."

"Gihihi."

The girls are on the roof just sitting, chilling, and laughing. "Lu-chan didn't you say that you want to say something to me here." Levy brings up. Lucy had a little hope that she would've forgotten but it's still okay that she didn't, she did mention it to her at the house after all. Juvia was about to get up till Levy holds onto her hand. "Where are you going?" she asks. "I was going to leave, I don't want to intrude on something that wasn't meant for me to hear." She says humbly. "Don't worry Juvia, I can use more than one voice on this," Lucy reassures her.

"So, yesterday... I was in Natsu's car because mine broke down and during the car ride. There was a red light so of course, he stops the car there you know... I was just staring at Natsu realizing that I haven't really thanked him for what he has been doing for me. Then he looks at me and asked me why was I looking at him and I thanked him, he said your welcome and that he will always be there for me. We just stared into each other's eyes... we leaned in but a car honked at us because the light was green so we didn't kiss." Levy's eyes began sparkling and Juvia is casually drinking her juice. She gave them both a sad smile which causes Levy's eyes to stop sparkling and be replaced with a concern expression.

"I apologize to him saying that it was just the moment, and it was just the moment. I don't love Natsu in a romantic way. When I told him that it was just the moment he lied to me saying that it was okay... Does me almost kissing him mean that I love him? I really don't feel that kind of love for him, it's too soon... I always had a fear of men when it comes to getting really touchy and all that stuff. It isn't a fear that cuts off my interaction with men completely but there's a limit to how far I will go with a guy. The limit is holding hands and it took me forever to get that far... So, I guess what I'm asking you guys is... Do I love him just cause we almost kissed at the moment?" Lucy looked at them with a sad conflicted expression.

Levy doesn't know what to say, when it comes to not knowing love, because of her strong love for Gajeel. To both Lucy and Levy's surprise, Juvia is the one who answers. "No, I don't think you love him romantically. I have been in your place, not exactly with the fear of men but I've been there... I was with Grey in my room as you guys know I loved him and we were just sitting on my bed talking about anything then we just stared into each other eyes. We both leaned in and kissed." Juvia starts making a sad nostalgic expression. "I pulled away because I know he doesn't love me the same way that I love him because he sees me as a dear childhood friend, he will love me as a childhood friend but not a lover. I realized that being in the moment doesn't always mean both parties love each other the same. Lucy, it honestly wouldn't make sense to love him in that way with your fear so don't worry it happens to some people. Besides when you have doubt like that in your head then you don't love him romantically because if you do truly and surely do then there wouldn't be such strong doubts." Juvia finishes, she looks up to see Lucy and Levy with teary eyes. "W-what?"

"Thank you Juvia. You must have gone through a lot too with that disgusting monster." Lucy says. "Yea, I did but I don't plan on spending much time with him anymore. A small part of me really wants to trust that he will change but It's hard to see that future with everything he did... By the way Lucy, I'm sorry he did such horrible things to you, I never thought he would sink that low." Juvia bows her head and tears were falling on her lap. Lucy and Levy hug her "You must be hurting so bad Juvia." Levy says, Juvia just broke down, she cries hard and loud, she couldn't hold in her pain anymore, she never thought he would cause her this much pain. "Juvia you can stay and hang with us from now on... We love you and we will always be there for you." Levy says to comfort her. "Thank you... Thank you..." Juvia just kept repeating thank you until she grew weary. Levy placed Juvia's head on her lap for comfort, brushing through her hair with her fingers and Lucy sat beside them humming a calm tune. The girls were on the roof for the rest of lunch.

* * *

 **I'm going to say this right now... I'm more surprise than you guys are that I updated this quick lol**

 **Love you guys, I hope my chapters aren't bad now. Also, Juvia is apart of the gang now and there is her relationship with Grey.**


	8. Trial

**Okay, I'm going to let you guys know this because one of my reviews just pulled the last straw. This is only to those who have a problem with OOC characters.**

 **If you don't like OOC characters then don't read my story because Grey and Natsu are not going to be the only ones.**

 **I find it funny how some of you guys who get mad about OOC characters only yell "oh they are so OOC I don't like it, try again." Just because the good guys in the show are bad guys in writer's fanfictions.**

 **You know Natsu is not** **a romantic in the anime, right? But you guys never yell "Natsu is OOC" When he is a romantic in some writers fanfictions.**

 **Grey is a stripper in the anime who is also not a romantic but you guys still don't complain that he is OOC when he is a romantic that knows how to keep his clothes on in some writers fanfictions.**

 **The setting! There are some romance fanfictions, like mine, that are set in a normal world. But Fairy Tail is in a magical world with powers but people don't complain about that.**

 **They only complain because they don't like the character in the fanfiction. The whole point of fanfiction is for writers to make it the way they want the characters to be. If you guys truly don't want OOC characters then, by all means, go back to the anime/manga. If OOC bothers you so much then also, by all means, go find another fanfiction to read.**

 **I'm absolutely fed up with the complaints in the past and the complaints now. But if you actually do stay despite the OOC characters then thanks XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Five days have passed. Lucy and Grandeeny are in the living room. "Today is the day." Grandeeny reminded Lucy. She took a deep breathe "I know." Grandeeny rubs one of Lucy's knees gently to reassure her, "Don't worry, we are going to win this." Lucy nods her head "You darn right we are."

Now my little ones I know you may be confused so let's have a nice flashback.

Flashy back (Five days ago)

 _Lucy returns home from school. She is happy that she made a new friend and to see Ezekiel greet her when she arrived home. Grandeeny walks up to her "Lucy I have good news and... news." Lucy eyes her questioningly "okay?" She opens the fridge taking a soda. Grandeeny gives her a serious expression "Good news is that your car is fixed now and the news is that five days from now we are going to court." Lucy chokes on her soda. "We are going to court!? For what?" Grandeeny sighs. "You remember how I told you that Igneel and I will handle that lady who wants you to pay for her son's hospital bills." Lucy nods her head slowly as she starts to imagine the scenario that could have unfolded._

 _"Well, we told her that we aren't going to pay for her child's hospital bills because he was the one who started the fight. That woman started getting angry saying that we should pay for her son's injury because you don't how to take care of your son... Lucy, I snapped." Grandeeny made a death glare, it wasn't towards Lucy and she knew that but shivers still ran down her spine. " I told her that her son has been bullying Ezekiel for a long time because she is incapable of teaching her son how to treat others. That she teaches her son how to treat others based on her biased views on people." Grandeeny made a sarcastic chuckle. "Then she had the audacity to say that she would never teach her son to treat others like that and that we are lucky that she didn't sue us. So, I told her that if we are lucky then I guess she is unlucky because I'm going to sue her." Lucy's eyes widen. "Yup, I made Igneel do all the papers and the court date is five days from now." Lucy was left speechless._

Flashback over

"If we win then what are we taking from her?" Lucy asks. "We will take the amount of money she wanted us to pay." Grandeeny answers. Lucy looks down at her knees. "But you know the purpose of this isn't about taking her money. It's about getting her to realize that her thoughts and actions aren't just." Grandeeny explains. Lucy just nods her head and walks to her room leaving Grandeeny concern for her.

The blonde is laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, many thoughts crossing her mind. Taking this situation to court is completely fine with her, but her mind just found a way to connect it to her past. Lucy kept thinking that she should've called the police on him, she defiantly could've gotten away from him because the states would have helped her and provide her an orphanage or a foster home, just somewhere where she can be far away from that man and still be with her baby. She always felt like there was a reason that she didn't do it... She can't remember. Did he threaten her? What did he say to her? Why can't she remember? She remembers almost every horrible thing but there has to be a reason she couldn't remember this.

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone knocking on her door. "Come in!" to her surprise Natsu is the one that walks through her door. "Lucy I heard about the civil court trial with the mother of that bully." Lucy sits upright and just replies with an "oh" An awkward tension began to rise. "I saw you looking pretty out of it when you walked away from my mom. Are you okay?" He asks with concern. "Yea, I'm fine." Lucy lies, not wanting him to know what was going through her head.

"I don't believe you." Her eyes widen. "Why?" Natsu walks to the bed and sits on the edge then turns to face her. "Because it seemed like something heavy was on your mind when you walked away from my mom." He looks at her with such concern. "Lucy please tell me what is it that's weighing on your mind." She looks at him with conflict. "Natsu, this isn't something I can say. It's a hard thing to talk about." Natsu notices that her hands starting to shake and her eyes getting teary. He got a pretty good idea of what was on her mind. "Does it have to do with whoever..." He swallowed his saliva, finding it hard to say the next part. "raped you?" It pains his heart to say that word to her. She looks away from his gaze. "..." She didn't say anything to him.

Natsu doesn't know what to do or what to say. He promised her that he will always be there for her and that he will be her hero. What kind of hero can't save the day? How can he always be there for her if she doesn't let him close? When he said it, he didn't only mean only physically but emotionally as well. How can he gain her trust!? How do you earn the trust of someone who is afraid of men? How do you earn the complete trust of someone you tormented in the past? How can he get her to open up, to know that he is right there for her?

"Lucy... You know when I Promised you that I will always be with you and never leave you. I didn't only mean it physically but emotionally as well." She still wouldn't look at him. "Is it too much to ask you to trust me?" He looks at her with desperate eyes. Lucy clenched her shaking hands into a fist trying to fight the urge to let her thoughts out. "Is claiming to be your hero wrong? Because I don't want to be your hero anymore." Her eyes widen in shock, she turns to face him her lips quivering. He smiles gently seeing her expression. "I don't want to be your hero. I don't want to be your prince. I don't want to be your knight in shining armor. I am simply Natsu Dragneel. I am the boy who cherishes a girl and only ask for her to trust me." Lucy watches as he reaches out to grab her clenched fist, she stares at her clenched fist in his hands. "Natsu..." She is at lost for words.

Natsu gently moves her fingers so that her hand wouldn't be clenched anymore. He puts both of his hands against both of her hands. "Look Lucy. My hands are bigger. You know these hands will do? They will protect these smaller hands that belong to you. Our hands resemble us." Lucy gives a curious expression. "I will protect the soft, caring, and fragile Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu slowly intertwines his hands with her, making sure that she is okay with it. "I don't think I ever face a real hard time in my life. My mom and dad are successful. I am really good at sports, mainly football. I was very popular..." Lucy looks at him with a 'are you seriously bragging right now?' kind of look. "But you have gone through horrible things that I can't even imagine in the slightest. You had anything but a blissful life." Lucy doesn't know where he is going with this at all.

Natsu looks at her with a serious yet pleading look. "I don't understand your pain. I don't know how to relate. But please, share your burden and worries with me." Lucy was surprised because she didn't see this coming. "Do you know that opposites attract? We could become closer than you think, Lucy. Won't you share your worries with me and I will share my happiness. You can keep making your own happiness but when the bad thoughts come share it with me so they won't get in the way of the happiness you deserve." Lucy's body moved on its own and she hugs Natsu "Lucy, you deserve happiness." He hugs her back.

"Why can't I remember?" Her body began shaking as she starts crying, Natsu didn't know what she meant but stays quiet knowing that she is finally opening up. "I should've called the police back then but I didn't! I don't know what happened? It bothers me that I can't remember why I didn't call. Why did I make such a dumb choice!? I remember almost everything that happened to me when I was young..." Lucy shakes her head. "I actually don't care that I can't remember... I just don't want to remember every other memory but they never leave. I can never forget! Why can I forget this memory but not everything else! I want to forget it all! I want to forget all the horrible things that happened to me! Why can't I!?" She gently pushes herself away from Natsu. "How do I get rid of these memory's?"

Natsu is taken aback by the question. He can't give her a proper answer. He does not know a proper answer. "I-I don't know." was all he could say because he truly doesn't know. Lucy gives a sorrowful expression, she doesn't know why she feels that way, she didn't expect him to know the answer. For some reason, she just hoped that he did but he didn't. "I didn't expect you to know." She tries to giggle it off but Natsu already knows that she is dejected by his answer.

"Lucy I don't know how you can get rid of the memories. But let's make many, many, many happy memories that even when your past ones come to haunt you the happy memories will just shove them aside." He reassures her with a big toothy grin. He wipes the tears from her face. "Thank you, Natsu." She ruffles up his hair. "It's weird that you use to hate me and bully me. Here you are now. Protecting me, caring for me, being so reliable. It's weird I didn't want anything to do with you, now I can't imagine losing you." Natsu heart began beating fast, a small blush appears on his cheeks. "I can say the same to you. Never thought the girl I wanted to see cry in despair is now the girl I want to see have a bright cheery smile." Lucy smiles happily then blushes when he says with an earnest expression "You will never lose me because I don't ever plan on letting you go."

A knock on the door causes them both to jump apart. "C-Come in." Grandeeny walks into the room. "Lucy it's time." Lucy nods her head in understanding. "Natsu I have to change." Natsu stares at her "Okay." He said nonchalantly but didn't move. Grandeeny and Lucy looks at him like seriously? It then processed in his mind and he blushes "I'm sorry." He says quickly as he dashes out the room. Both Grandeeny and Lucy were laughing at Natsu.

* * *

The women are in the courtroom. Lucy is nervous seeing the judge taking his seat and the jury members filing in. She looks over to see the mother of the bully glaring at her and her attorney right next to her with great composer. Lucy line of sight lands on Grandeeny who is right next to her. "How on earth are you an attorney?" She asks still in disbelief. "I told you I took law school, I just never felt a strong passion of being a lawyer for the rest of my life." She explains once again. "Well, I can see why you rather be a successful business owner rather than a lawyer." Grandeeny smiles. "Speaking of my business. Lucy, you haven't been at work lately, your butt better come back to work. Erza has been non stop asking where you've been." Lucy gasps, she totally forgot about her job and Erza, she really does miss that girl. She wonders if she finally got together with that Jellal kid.

"All Rise." the bailiff announces and everyone stands up except the judge. "We will now begin the civil case of Ms. Heartfilia vs Mrs. Rose. Judge Marvin is presiding. Please be seated." Everyone takes their seat. "Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. Calling the court case of Ms. Heartfilia vs Mrs. Rose. Are both sides ready?" They both replied, "Yes, your honor."

"Will the clerk please swear in the jury?" Asks the judge. The clerk turns to the jury "Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand?" The just stands and do as told. "Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court and that you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you, God? Please say 'I do'." The jurors respond "I do." "You may be seated." They do as they were told.

"This case is about the bullying of the plaintiff's son, Ezekiel Heartfilia. The bully is the son of the defendant, John Rose. Now Plaintiff please rise and begin opening statement." The judge announces.

"Yes, your honor." Lucy stands up. "My son has been bullied by John and his friends for a long time. Verbally and Emotionally. John has said that my son should have never been born just because I am his mother, just because I am a teen mom. John has said that he hears this from his mother and will say the words he heard from her to my son. Then a day came that John and his friends started a fight with my son and his best friend, Asuka Connell, who is a girl his age in his class. My son defended himself and Asuka. The young man did go to the hospital and Mrs. Rose expects me to pay for her son's hospital bills but I refused to do so because of what her son did to mine. She said that I was lucky that she wasn't going to sue me so I sued instead." Lucy says with great composure and a serious tone.

"If that is all Ms. Heartfilia then you may be seated." The judge says. "Yes, your honor." Lucy takes her seat. "Now Defendant please rise and begin to tell your opening statement." The judge says.

"Yes, your honor." Ms. Rose stands up. "My son is a nice child, he wouldn't bully anyone. I don't know what that son of the plaintiff says about him but, they are all lies. My son comes home with a cheery innocent smile. I teach him to behave and to not disrespect. Now I don't know what that teen over there could possibly teach her kid since she hasn't really lived life but apparently, she manages to teach him to be a good liar, for she herself is one. Anyways, next thing I know I get a call from the school that my child has been beaten till he became unconscious by her son. I was kind enough not to sue her for what her son has done, all I asked was for her to pay the hospital bills but it seems even that is a problem for her." Mrs. Rose says with detest seeping out her voice.

"If that is all Mrs. Rose then you may be seated..." The judge eyes her questioningly. "Yes, your honor." Mrs. Rose takes her seat.

"We will now begin witness testimony. May I have the plaintiff's attorney, Mrs. Dragneel to rise and begin." Grandeeny gets up and walks to the front of the judge's stand facing Mrs. Rose. "Mrs. Rose, can you please make your way to the witness stand?" Mrs. Rose gets up and walks to the witness stand. The clerk walks up "Place you right hand over your heart and your left on the bible." She does as she is told. The clerk then gives the oath "Do you solemnly affirm to that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth under pains and penalties of perjury?"

"I do." She says. The clerk walks away. She sits down behind the witness stand. "Mrs. Rose, you say that you teach your son to behave and to not disrespect, am I correct?" Grandeeny starts off. "Yes ma'am, I know how to teach my son how to be a good kid." She says as if it's a known thing. "Then how come Ms. Heartfilia's son says that your son has mentioned that you told your son that Ezekiel would have been better off not being born or being put up for adoption just because his mother is a teen?" Grandeeny continues. "Like I said before that teen's child is a liar." She states as a matter-of-fact. "Why do you have that detest tone when you speak about Ms. Heartfilia?" Grandeeny smiles when she sees the lady break out of her superiority look for a second. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I just speak this way normally." She says a little nervous.

"That's a bit rude, don't you think? Do you speak like that to your boss? To your elders? To the judge?" Grandeeny starts to feel confident. "Your honor, the plaintiff's badgering the witness!" The Defendant's attorney calls out. "Overruled, you may continue Mrs. Dragneel."

"Thank you, your honor. Now answer the question, Mrs. Rose." Mrs. Rose tries to keep composure "Of course I don't speak like that to my elder or any superior but if I was just talking normally then that is how I sound." She says. "Is that so. Then how come you haven't said Ms. Heartfilia's name even once throughout this case so far? How come every time you mention her, you emphasize her being a teen and being incapable of raising her son?" Mrs. Rose stutters on her words. "A-As I mention before that's just the way I speak if it sounds like I'm just aiming at her then your just trying to find any little thing to make me look like the bad guy." Grandeeny rolled her eyes in her mind. 'What a tough nut to crack.' She thought to herself. "I end my questioning," Grandeeny announces. "Okay, does the defendant's attorney wish to cross-examine this witness?" The judge asks. "No, your honor."

"Okay, that would be all. Mrs. Rose, you may take your seat." Mrs. Rose get up to take her seat. "Who is your next witness?" The judge asks. "I will now like Lucy Heartfilia as my next witness," Grandeeny announces. Lucy stands up and walks to the witness stand. The clerk walks up once again and says the oath "Do you solemnly affirm to that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth under pains and penalties of perjury?" Lucy replies "I do." She sits behind the witness stand.

"Ms. Heartfilia you say that your son Ezekiel has been bulled by John Rose, the son of Mrs. Rose, correct?" Grandeeny starts off. "Yes, ma'am," Lucy replies. "When the school called you and you went to the office with the friends of John Rose, Ezekiel Heartfilia, and Asuka Connell, explain what happened in that office." Lucy nods her head. "I went in their with my friends and I see all the kids with bruises and the parents of the other three children. The principal asked the children to say what happened. One of my friends got upset hearing what the adults taught their kids about me. One of the mothers said 'Don't tell me how to teach my kid. I can teach whatever I feel is right. How can some teenager be a good mom? She should've put him for adoption.' exactly word for word. It honestly angered me a lot. Then Asuka's mother stepped in and defended me. Telling the mother how childish she was being and to check herself before coming on to us. Then I spoke my mind saying that I love my son, he is my pride and joy. I told her to never say that I would put him for adoption or anything like that because I'm happy he is in my life." Right when Lucy mentions Ezekiel, she had an angelic smile on her face.

"Thank you, do you believe that Mrs. Rose also thinks those things?" Grandeeny continues. "Yes, ma'am," Lucy replies. "When you interact with Mrs. Rose does she say or do anything to show discrimination?" Lucy nods "Yes ma'am, she glares at me every time she looks my way. As a matter of fact, she was glaring at me right before the trial started." Mrs. Rose glares at her at that moment. "Why are you lying on a witness stand!?" She yells. The judge slams his gavel "Mrs. Rose you are speaking out of turn!" He shouts with authority. "I'm sorry your honor." She says quietly.

Grandeeny smiles inside. "Is that so and it seems she was just glaring at you just a moment ago. Ms. Heartfilia that would be all." The judge looks over at the attorney of the defendant "Do you wish to cross-examine this witness?" The attorney nods his head "Yes, your honor."

He walks up to the witness stand as Grandeeny walks away. "Ms. Heartfilia, has your son ever told you that he was being bullied?" The attorney starts off. "Yes sir," Lucy replies. "When did he tell you this?" He continues. "... After the incident of the fight." Lucy hesitates before answering, she knows where he was going with this. "Is that so. Your son never mention being bullied before the incident?" He inwardly smirks. "I have been called to school before because he had gotten into a little fight for the same reason he got into the one with Mrs. Rose son. But he didn't say himself that he was being bullied." She answers truthfully. "Then isn't that too convenient for your son to mention being bullied after causing Mrs. Rose son to be sent to the hospital?" Lucy eyes him strongly. "My son never told me he was being bullied before that time because he felt like he was going to be a burden. He was too concern for me to be able to tell me about it. I have talked to him about it and I made sure he wouldn't have to feel that way ever again. I reassured him that he would never be a burden to me."

"Okay. When you mention before that the parents of the boys said words such as 'your son would be better off being put up for adoption.' They were the ones you heard said it, not Mrs. Rose. Am I correct?" Lucy inwardly groans noticing that she got stuck in his trap. "Yes, sir." She notices Grandeeny looking calm and collected so she believes that Grandeeny knows what she is doing. "Then that means that you have no right to say that Mrs. rose said those words herself, am I correct?" Lucy keeps a collected face "Yes sir." The attorney wasn't satisfied, he knows that he got her in his trap but why isn't she freaking out even in the slightest. "Then you can't say that Mrs. Rose taught her son those things when his friends could've been the ones who could have influenced him." He continues. "You are correct sir, that may be true." The attorney felt a little satisfied so he ends it "That is all."

"Mrs. Dragneel do you wish to re-direct examine?" The judge asks. "No, your honor." She replies. "Ms. Heartfilia, you may take your seat." Lucy returns to her seat. "Now call your next witness." Grandeeny smiles. "I will like to call Ezekiel Heartfilia to the stand." Lucy's eyes widen. "I asked Natsu to bring him," Grandeeny answers her unspoken question. Ezekiel walks up to the witness stand. The clerk walks up and says the oath "Do you solemnly affirm to that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth under pains and penalties of perjury?" Ezekiel answers "I do." he takes a seat behind the witness stand

"Mr. Heartfilia is it true that you were bullied by John Rose." Grandeeny starts off. Ezekiel nods his head "Yes ma'am." Grandeeny decides to ask the questions the attorney will most likely ask "Why haven't you ever told your mom about you being bullied?" A sad expression overtook Ezekiel's face "I didn't want to be a burden to her, she does so much for me already. I didn't want to cause her problems. I thought I could handle it on my own. But mommy said that I didn't have to do that anymore because I would never burden her. I promised her that I would tell her everything." He looks up with a bright confident face "So I will, I won't hide anything because I trust my mommy and I love her so much." Grandeeny just had a huge urge to spoil him with a hug like she usually does but she held her professional composure.

"That's sweet. Now tell me how long has John been bullying you?" Grandeeny continues. "For weeks along with his other two friends. They will tell me that I was a mistake and that I should have never been born. John said that his mom hates mine. He said that his mom always tells him that my mom is just an irresponsible teen." Grandeeny did not expect him to say that much. "Is that so?" Grandeeny knows that John is in the room and she knows that little boy's personality. He is the type to blow up under pressure and that's exactly what she is going to do. "That will be all, Mr. Heartfilia."

"Defendant attorney do you wish to cross-examine?" The attorney's questions were already answered with that one statement Ezekiel said. "No sir." He answers. "Very well, any more witnesses?" The judge asks. "Yes, your honor. I have one more witness to call." Grandeeny smirks inwardly inside. "I will call John Rose to the stand." Mrs. Rose glares at Grandeeny. John walks up to the witness stand and the clerk also walks up and says the oath "Do you solemnly affirm to that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth under pains and penalties of perjury?" the boy replies "I do." he takes a seat behind the witness stand.

"Have you bullied Ezekiel Heartfilia before?" Grandeeny starts off. "No ma'am" The boy replies. Grandeeny wants to laugh so bad right now, she is ready for this victory. "Has your mother ever told you anything negative about Ezekiel's mom?" He shakes his head. "No, ma'am. My mom is a loving person." Grandeeny notices the nervousness in his voice. "So you and your friend never heard anything bad about Ezekiel's mom from your parents and you never bullied him?" He nods his head. "Do you know if you lie on this stand, you will be in very big trouble." He gulps "I-I know..." He couldn't take the pressure. He understood that the law isn't something to mess with. He is scared to get in trouble. "I'm sorry! I lied! I did bully Ezekiel with my friends. My mom told me that a child like him shouldn't be born. She said that teens are so disgraceful nowadays. She tells me this daily, ever since she knew about Ezekiel's mom! I'm so sorry, I don't want to get in trouble." He cries really hard. "I'm sorry mommy I couldn't lie for you." He runs out from the witness stand back to his seat sobbing. Mrs. Rose eyes were wide open, she did not know he will break down under pressure.

"Well, that will be all," Grandeeny says. "Defendants attorney... Do you wish to cross-examine?" The attorney never felt so defeated in his life. "No, your honor." The judge then looks at Grandeeny "Mrs. Dragneel, any more witnesses?" Grandeeny smiles "No sir." The judge slams his mallet. "The case trial is over. Take recess as the jury makes their decision."

"Dang Grandeeny, how did you know he cracks under pressure?" Lucy asks. "I have to know my witnesses and who I'm against to be a good lawyer." Grandeeny replies. Natsu walks up to them with Ezekiel holding his hand. "Hey, baby." Lucy greets Ezekiel giving him a hug "You did such a good job keeping your composure little man." Lucy complimented. "Thank you, mommy. It's easy when everything is the truth." He chuckles. Lucy giggles along.

15 minutes later... "The jury has decided unanimously. The victory is Lucy Heartfilia. Mrs. Rose, you will pay your own hospital bills and pay Lucy the same amount. Also, you will be charged with perjury for lying on the witness stand! That is all. Case dismissed!" He slams his mallet and everyone begins to leave. The police came and arrest Mrs. Rose; John's dad took him home.

"We won!" Lucy shouts happily. "Yay!" Ezekiel joins in. "We should celebrate tonight! I already called Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia." Natsu shouts excitedly. Grandeeny shakes her head and sighs "You just make decisions without even asking me." Natsu chuckles nervously "I asked dad though. Hehe." Grandeeny giggles "well if your father allows it then let's party!"

They all went home and partied their butts off for the victory of Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. XD**

 **This is by far my longest chapter. I tried to make the civil court trial as realistic as possible, of course, that not exactly how a real civil court goes. It took me forever to write that and towards the end, you can kind of tell I rushed it because I wanted to finish already lol.**

 **I love you guys so much. I truly mean it you guys are amazing.**

 **Yami: And any dumb and stupid reviewers can get the heck up and leave! Don't like my sister story? THEN DONT READ IT! that's all :D**


	9. Family Vacation

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter XD**

 **This is dedicated to my lovely readers. I tell you guys almost every chapter but I seriously mean it, I love you guys. Thank you guys so much. XD**

 **I also want to credit AkumaKisses for helping me out with this chapter and giving me the idea of the family trip.**

 **I know I know It's been a while, I'm sorry this is a horrible pattern.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

After the civil court trial the gang decided to celebrate at Lucy's job but, what they didn't know was that Grandeeny had already pre-planned a big family trip as a way to celebrate and to relax before their big exams and graduation. **  
**

At the moment they are sitting down at a booth table waiting for their orders. "Man, your mom is really amazing. She was so confident about winning and she is a really good attorney. How much does she charge?" Levy asks Natsu before sipping her coffee. "I honestly don't know, you have to ask her yourself." Natsu shrugs. Levy clicked her tongue "Useless." Natsu's ears twitch "You wanna say that louder shrimp!?" Levy calmly places down her coffee and gets up to walk towards Natsu "I called you useless" She glares at him, annoyed that he called her shrimp.

"How am I useless." Now Natsu gets up, glaring back at her. "Because you couldn't tell me how much your mom pays, some son you are that you don't know a little detail like that." Levy answers. Natsu grabs her collar "Listen midget-" Levy snapped, she reaches for her book and smacks him on the side of the head "-argh" he cried out. "Quit calling me those things!" Natsu rubs the side of his head and looks up while smirking "Or what... you gonna hit me with more books you midget bookworm. Huh? What's a shrimp going to do, your so small I'll accidentally squash you."

It's clear as day that Levy's face shows pure annoyance. "Natsu... I'm going to kill you..." She raises her book ready to hit him until Gajeel gets up from his chair and swiftly picks her up, walking away with her. Natsu and Lucy were just staring at the couple for a good few seconds then turn to look at each other. Lucy gives Natsu a stern look "You better apologize when they come back." She tells him and he pouts in return "But why, she started it." Lucy giggles making Natsu's heart jump.

"Where is Juvia? She went to the bathroom like twenty minutes ago." Lucy asks as she looks around to see if she spots the bluenette. Natsu looks around as well and then thinks back at the time when Juvia went to the bathroom, there was a black haired man that looks so familiar and he was walking the same direction as Juvia. At that moment Natsu saw it but didn't acknowledge it but now that he thinks about it, the guy was... Grey. Natsu's mouth opens in realization "That idiot!" He yells suddenly making Lucy jump in surprise.

"Sorry Luce, but I just remembered that Grey was walking after Juvia around the time she went to the bathroom." Lucy sighs then she thinks back to before Juvia went to the restroom... Juvia kept looking at her phone a lot and whenever she replied she looked annoyed and a little upset, then she just suddenly got up and left the table. Lucy didn't want to intrude so she never asked. Now that Natsu mentions the Grey thing, everything is fitting together.

"Natsu, let's go get her." Lucy gets up from her chair and walks alongside with Natsu towards the restrooms and they see Grey hugging Juvia, their immediate reaction was peeking around the corner to eavesdrop. "Wait... why are we doing this?" Natsu whispers in Lucy's ear. "Because deep down we are nosy people now shh I want to hear them."

Juvia didn't know how to react when Grey suddenly embraced her. She wants nothing to do with him... at least that's what she keeps telling herself but her love for him is really strong. The thing is she isn't the type to let her emotions cloud her judgment on what's right and wrong. He bullied and he goes out with many girls, he isn't loyal. "Grey stop... please." Her voice cracked but Grey refuses to let go. "Juvia, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me." He begs her. Tears start to flow down her cheeks and anger began to slowly rise and the hurt began to show in her eyes. "How can you be so selfish..." She pushes him away which surprises him and he looks up to see her and it felt like a sword impaled his heart. He slowly reaches his hand out to wipe her tears but she stops him. Juvia makes eye contact with him...

"Grey... I can't lie to myself any longer... I love you so much." Grey's heart starts thumping rapidly "Ju-" She cuts him off "I can't see us together at all... how could you hurt a girl like that? How could you force yourself on a girl like that? Grey, what happened? When did you become so low?" She cups his cheek with her right hand, tears now falling down his face "Where's my best friend?" Grey's lips were quivering, Juvia is the one person he doesn't want to hurt and lose but she is slipping from his grasps. "I'm right here." He holds onto the hand that's upon his cheek. Juvia smiles softly "No you're not... you left a long time ago." She takes her hand from his cheek and kisses him where her hand once was. "Please come back." With that, she left him there alone. He clenches his fist as the tears keep going.

Lucy and Natsu run back to their table and act like if they haven't seen anything. Juvia walks back to the table with a look of hurt. Lucy thought she could continue to act as if she doesn't know anything but she couldn't. The moment she saw Juvia's face she ran up to her and hugged her, Juvia starts crying softly on Lucy's shoulders. Natsu looks at them and in the corner of his eyes, he spotted Grey. He turns his head making eye contact with the black haired teen who has a face of hurt and defeat.

Grey mouths the words 'Take care of her.' to Natsu before he gives a weak smile and leaves the shop. Natsu grits his teeth and quickly leaves the shop after him. The pinkette caught up with, Grey grabbing his shoulder making him turn around so that Grey can be face to face with him. "You're telling me to take care of her!? Why don't you! You care for her so much then change Grey! I know you love her back! Change for the girl you love before it's too late!" Grey knows that he needs to change, he knows that the person who he is isn't who Juvia loves. Tears came back for a second round. "Natsu, I'm sorry that I did those things to Lucy... I'm sorry..." He broke down. Natsu looks at him with unwavering eyes "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Grey looks down unable to look at his eyes any longer. "I know..." Grey doesn't know why but at the moment he can't find the strength to walk through those cafe doors. "I honestly want to beat you at this moment because my blood is boiling just looking at you. So since you apologize to me, I'm a tell you this... I won't forgive you until Lucy does first." With that, Natsu left to go back to Lucy's side.

Natsu walks in and sees Grandeeny with Ezekiel at their table and it seems the whole gang is there. 'When did my mom and Ezekiel walk in?' Natsu wonders to himself.

All their heads turn to face him, all of them have huge smiles. Natsu walks up to them casually wondering what they are smiling about. "Natsu, we are going to the beach!" Ezekiel shouts excitedly as he runs up to Natsu and hugs him. Natsu smiles at the blonde toddler. "Nice! We are gonna have a blast little man." Ezekiel looks up at him and giggles "Yay!" Lucy looks at her son happily talking to Natsu, she unconsciously gave them a heartwarming smile that went unnoticed.

"Alright! Let's start packing and heading out." Grandeeny announces. They all cheer out loud grabbing the attention of all the customers in the shop then they apologized for their loudness.

* * *

The gang arrives at the beach. The Dragneel family owns two beach houses; one for them and one for Guests. The parents decided to let the kids be in a beach house themselves and they have the other one to themselves. They separated to their designated beach house. "Okay, there are three rooms. How do we want to go about splitting up between them." Natsu asks the others. "Well, I think Lucy and Ezekiel should have their own room, Juvia and I will sleep together in one room, and you and Gajeel in the other." Levy answers. Everyone agreed on Levy's split idea so they went to their designated rooms.

"Hey baby, do you want to build sand castles with me," Lucy asks her son with a huge grin. He smiles back and his eyes were sparkling "Of course!" He laughs all giddily. Lucy hugs him from behind and starts planting little pecks on his cheek then she starts tickling him. He broke out into a laughing fit and tries to tickle Lucy back making her giggle loudly. "I'm a get you, mommy." He says as he 'tackles' her on the bed, in reality, she tripped and slipped, falling back on the bed and he pounces on her still trying to tickle her. "No, you won't." She grabs him and continues tickling him causing to start snorting which she found extremely funny and adorable that she starts breaking into a laughing fit as well.

The others can hear the two laughing and they just eavesdrop giggling quietly. "I'm so glad that Lu-chan is getting more comfortable around us," Levy says with a caring tone. They nod their heads in agreement. Natsu looks at the door of the room with a determined expression "I may sound selfish but I want more..." They look at him with understanding. "Well lover boy, you gonna have to work hard or maybe your lucky and something just happens to force your guys bond to get closer," Gajeel advises Natsu. The pinkette didn't quite understand what he meant by force their bond together and he was about to ask Gajeel what he meant before Lucy opened her door. She looks at all of them questioningly "Why are you guys just standing out here?" She giggles softly. "We just enjoy hearing you two have fun," Juvia answers while messing with Ezekiel's hair. "Stop playing with my hair." Ezekiel chuckles. "I can't. I think I'm addicted to your soft lovely hair." Juvia says as she continues playing around. Ezekiel blushes which went noticed by Gajeel. "Gehe." Levy looks at him questioningly then shrugs it off.

Natsu stands on the couch "OKAY LET'S GO HAVE SOME HOT SUMMER BEACH FUN!" They all cheer in unison. They run out of the beach house and to the beach, they set their stuff down and apply the sunscreen to their bodies. All the girls are wearing some nice bikini's; Levy is wearing a black and white bikini set, Juvia is wearing a dark blue bikini set, and Lucy is wearing a yellow bikini set with a yellow jacket and the boys were, of course, shirtless with their trunks on. Everyone except Levy was asking why is Lucy wearing a jacket and she just reply's with "Just cause I feel like it." They just accept the answer and move on.

Lucy applies sunscreen to Ezekiel, rubbing it on his legs, arms, stomach, back, and his face. The whole time Ezekiel was trying to get out her grip and run off into the water. "Mom~ You already put enough." He whines and Lucy tells him "Hey I came out here with a white little boy I don't plan on leaving with an orange one." Levy and Juvia start cracking up at her statement. Natsu comes out of nowhere and captures Ezekiel from Lucy and places him over his shoulders quickly then starts dashing away from her. "I came to save you, buddy." Natsu laughs as he hears Lucy shouting his name. "That idiot!" Lucy yells as she chases after Natsu. Leaving the two girls laughing their face off. Then they both notice that Gajeel wasn't with them. Levy looks over and sees him floating in the water with his sunglasses on. She starts giggling at him.

"Natsu, return my kid!" Lucy yells as she continues to run after him. "Never!" Natsu and Ezekiel shout in return. They kept the chase going for a few more minutes and Natsu is starting to get tired out so he stops suddenly causing Lucy to bump into him. "Ow." She says softly rubbing her nose. She looks up at him "Return my son." Natsu smirks at Lucy making her wonder what on earth is going through his mind. "I'll do it for a peck on the cheek." He smiles, in the inside, he is actually going crazy wondering if he is pushing it by asking her to do that. Ezekiel stood firmly next to him with his arms crossed nodding his head as if saying that he won't go back to Lucy unless she does it. Lucy doesn't know if she would be comfortable kissing him on the cheek but seeing her son being so firm about this she just leans and kisses Natsu on the cheek. To her surprise, it didn't bother her at all, actually, she wouldn't mind doing it again... so she did. That caught Natsu by surprise as well as herself.

'No...' was what through Lucy's head, she grabs Ezekiel's hand and starts to walk away. Suddenly, Natsu grabs Ezekiel's other hand. Lucy stops in her tracks and looks at Natsu, he returns her gaze. "Trust me." is all he says, is all he felt was needed to be said, he was right.

When Lucy heard the words come out of his mouth she notice that he is gaining her trust, that he isn't the same as before, she always has to keep reminding herself that this Natsu isn't like the old Natsu. She trusts him, not completely but there's defiantly some trust there for him. She smiles at him in return and his heart felt like it was running a marathon in a second. Ezekiel is just silently looking between the two then he looks down and smiles to himself. 'Will I be getting a dad now?' He thinks to himself happily. The three of them continue walking with Lucy and Natsu on either side of Ezekiel holding his hands.

Grandeeny and Igneel can see the kids from the balcony of their beach house. They are snuggling together watching Natsu, Lucy, and Ezekiel. "That girl has come a pretty far way. She seems to be more bright spirited." Igneel says as he continues watching. "All I want is for her to continue being like that and for Ezekiel to be just the same." Grandeeny plants a peck on Igneel lips. Then she gives him a serious look "Igneel..." He looks over and sees her expression "Yes?" Grandeeny inhales and exhales deeply. "I decided to dig into Lucy's past..." Igneel eyes widen, he has a strong feeling that he knows where his wife is going with this. "... I know who raped her." His face turns very serious. "Who was it?" He asks her.

* * *

The teens were building a sand castle and somehow Natsu and Gajeel decide to compete for whoever makes the better sand castle. "Mwuahaha I AM THE ULTIMATE SAND CASTLE MAKER!" Natsu declares. Gajeel wacks him in the head with a bucket "Whoops, I'm so clumsy." He says monotone. Natsu got irritated "Hey, you wanna try that again, metal head!?" Gajeel whipped his face around, "What did you just called me, salamander!?" he retorts. Natsu walks up to him and pokes his just repeatedly "You heard me." Gajeel tackles Natsu. Lucy shakes her head 'Does this idiot love making this couple annoyed?' she wonders to herself. "Mommy, can I join them?" Ezekiel asks and Lucy gave an immediate answer "No." there was no argument there, Ezekiel completely abandons the idea of joining them.

"Okay guys stop! Let's head back inside for dinner." Levy announces and they both stop at the mention of dinner. Everyone starts packing up. Gajeel is carrying most of the stuff and he put Ezekiel on his shoulders while levy and Juvia took most of the other stuff the four of them left quickly to leave Natsu and Lucy behind. "Dang, they must really want to eat." Lucy giggles and Natsu giggles along with her because he knows why they left early and he repeatedly thanks them in his head. The two start chatting about a lot of random things and as they were chatting Lucy didn't notice that her jacket was slowly slipping down her arms, revealing her back just a bit but that little bit was enough for Natsu to see the scars on her back.

He couldn't mask it, his eyes widen at the sight of the scars. Lucy notices his face "Natsu what's wro-" she follows his gaze and notices her jacket is halfway down her back. She felt like her body paralyzed and she became petrified. She drops the bag of Ezekiel's toys which shocks her to reality at the sound of the thud. She quickly fixes her jacket and runs in the opposite direction of the house. She couldn't go back now, there is no way she can mask a smile when her scars are shown. Her body couldn't stop shaking. Natsu chases after her catching up to her very quickly.

He reaches his hand out to grab her hand but as soon as he grabs onto it, she snatches her hand away and kept trying to get away. It didn't last long because she trips and falls. "Lucy!" Natsu yells in panic, he runs around so that he can be in front of her, trying to help her get up but she refuses. "Lucy let me help you!" He cries out desperately. "Leave me alone! I can't take any more pain! Please stop!" She cries out violently. Natsu doesn't know what to do, he doesn't even know if she is talking to him. "What do I do?" He mumbles to himself, completely frustrated that he can't think of what to do.

"Daddy, please stop it!" Lucy begged as her father was ready to whip her again with a belt. "You deserve this! You keep disobeying me and try to leave this household! Try to leave your own father!" He whips her again and she yells out "Now have these marks to remind you of me wherever you go!" She kept crying and asking for forgiveness... 'Why doesn't anyone help me... Mommy where are you?' Lucy tries to fight back but he overpowered her. "WHY DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO DISOBEY ME!" He whips her one good last time. Then he puts his belt back on and leaves her there to cry by herself.

Natsu inhales and exhales deeply then he forcibly hugs Lucy. The blonde starts panicking really bad trying to punch and claw Natsu off her, he withstood the pain and start caressing her hair then he starts whispering "Lucy, it's me Natsu. I will never hurt you or leave you." She kept trying to get away "Dad, get away! I'm sorry!" She blurts out. "Lucy, I'm not your dad... It's me Natsu. I'm the one who is going to protect you. I'm the one who isn't going to hurt you... I'm the one who loves you." Her attacks got weaker. He pulls away slowly and makes sure that they were making eye contact. "Look, it's me. I have weird pink hair and a sharp toothy grin." He smiles to show her his grin. Then his face turns very sincere "I'm here to protect you okay?" Lucy calms down and she starts coming back to reality. He wipes away her tears but more just kept spilling out. "Natsu!" Relief overwhelmed his heart to hear her shout his name and when she hugged him really tight.

"Please help me... Help me overcome this fear... I can't stop shaking." Natsu felt her shaking, she must be trying really hard to overcome it herself. He rubs her back soothingly. He didn't say anything he just let her cry on, tears of his own were flowing down his cheeks. "Natsu... Natsu..." she kept repeating his name, she kept reminding herself that the man she is clinging to is Natsu and not her dad.

It seems like their embrace lasted a lifetime before they pulled away. 'I love her so much, why can't I do more for her.' Is the main thought that went through Natsu's head. Lucy smiles at him "Thank you for always being here for me." He returns the smile 'It seems like I'm doing a pretty good job right now.' He felt contempt at the moment just seeing his love smile beautifully.

* * *

It's night time and everyone is asleep. Natsu is laying in his bed staring at the ceiling letting his thoughts run wild. _"Natsu, now you need to think with common sense. She has a trauma that was caused by whoever raped her. If you tell her that you like her then you must be prepared to know there is a higher chance of her rejecting you. Actually, for all you know, the confession could trigger a memory. Usually, I tell guys to confess no matter if they get rejected or not but Lucy is more than just rejecting you."_ Natsu remembers the word Gajeel told him that one day after school. _"Lucy, I'm not your dad... It's me Natsu. I'm the one who is going to protect you. I'm the one who isn't going to hurt you... I'm the one who loves you."_ He basically confessed to her didn't he, she started to come back to reality after that so does that mean he has a chance. He shook the thought away, he doesn't want to go for it yet. He doesn't know how she will react to it when she is sane.

 _"... or_ _maybe your lucky and something just happens to force your guys bond to get closer."_ He thought of what Gajeel said today. Can the situation that occurred earlier count as forcing their bond together? Did Gajeel think something like this would happen? No way... Natsu thinks hard about Gajeel's words. Natsu wouldn't call what happened lucky but he defiantly knows that his bond with Lucy certainly got stronger. There is no way it can be the same. She hugged him, she kept calling onto his name, when she came back to reality, she didn't push him away. She chose to cry her heart out knowing it was him she was with. She tried facing her fear of touching men because it was him. There is just no way their bond didn't get stronger. Maybe it was forced... it certainly wasn't slow and developing. Maybe being forced isn't a bad thing... It defiantly isn't a bad thing.

For the rest of that night, Natsu kept thinking about him and Lucy.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for this chapter guys. I know I apologize all the time for my updates but I mean it sincerely guys. I love u all.**

 **If you guys don't remember the whole scar on her back it was first mention in chapter 5.**

 **Again, shoutout to AkumaKisses, who gave me the idea for the family trip. Not the drama haha that's my creative dark side mind.**


	10. He's here!

**Hey guys here is another chapter**

 **Hope you enjoy XD**

 **I'm not going to lie during some of these chapters I found myself ready to just end it with Lucy kissing him and saying happily ever after! But... I can't do that... I MUST KEEP GOING!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

It is the next morning. Natsu is dying of heat so he decides to go shirtless around the house and he doesn't care what anyone has to say. Besides he is proud of his body. There is also the fact that they are near the beach and he already been shirtless in front of them so they shouldn't be saying anything to him. Lucy walks out of her room and stares at him and when he took notice of her stare, he suddenly became embarrassed without a shirt on. Lucy keeps thinking back about last night when she freaked out after Natsu saw the scars on her. She sees that scratch marks that she caused on his back. **  
**

Lucy walks up to Natsu making his thoughts go wild about her wanting to touch his abs or something. "Natsu, I'm sorry about scratching you." She apologizes and he felt disappointed that she didn't want to touch his abs but he knew that that isn't important. "It's okay Lucy. When I see it, I think wow I got to know a little more about you." He walks closer to her. "I'm getting closer little by little and I'm the happiest in the world for doing so." He gave her a charming smile then turns around and heads for the kitchen. Natsu only head into the kitchen so he can look cool after what he said and he is hiding his blushing face from Lucy because he couldn't believe he actually said something like that.

Lucy stares at him walking away and a blush appears on her cheek. Her thoughts are scrambling everywhere. _"Why am I blushing? My heart is beating a lot. Maybe I'm sick_." Those were Lucy's scrambling thoughts of confusion. Gajeel leaves his room to see the two blushing teens. He smiles at the sight then starts whistling while getting himself a drink. Natsu looks at him and thought about the words he said yesterday " _maybe your lucky and something just happens to force your guys bond to get closer."_ It made Natsu wonder if Gajeel knew about the scars on Lucy's back _._ The pink haired teen walked up to Gajeel "Yo, can I talk to you." Gajeel turns to look at him and sees the serious expression on Natsu. "Sure thing." Natsu grabs a shirt lying around then both boys head out of the beach house, leaving the blonde.

"Did you know?" Natsu asked getting straight to the point but not being specific. "About what?" Gajeel asked in return. "Remember what you told me yesterday about me being lucky if something force Lucy and I closer." Gajeel puts his finger on his chin trying to remember, then it came to him. "Yes, why? Did something happen? Does it have to do with the scratch marks on your back." He looks at Natsu, daring him to spill what happened. "Yes, it does... Gajeel you wouldn't tell me that unless you know something. Did you know?" Gajeel decides to play dumb knowing that Natsu is talking about Lucy's scars. "You need to be more specific Natsu." Natsu knows what Gajeel is playing, so he took what Gajeel said as a yes and continues asking questions. "How did you find out?" Gajeel grins. This isn't the idiot Natsu he used to know. This Natsu is much more attentive and wise. "Levy told me about them. She saw them the day Grey harassed Lucy." He confesses honestly. "How come you guys didn't tell me about them?" Natsu made a hurt expression. "Levy didn't even want to tell me but she isn't good at keeping deep stuff like that to herself and she trusts me a lot. We didn't tell you because Lucy doesn't want anyone to know, she didn't even want Levy to know. It was pure coincidence that Levy found out." Gajeel reassures him.

Natsu sighs. "What do I do now!?" Natsu starts pacing back and forth and Gajeel grabs his shoulder to stop him "What are stressing about? That you know Lucy's scars and aren't sure where to go from there?" Natsu shakes his head. "I confess to Lucy when she was having her attack a-and I felt like it snapped her back to reality. I don't know if I'm being overconfident or something. I don't even know if she heard me." Gajeel eyes widen and he tightly grips the hem of Natsu's shirt. "What do you even think of doing next!? Natsu, I told you not to confess!" The pink haired teen looks down then looks back up straight into Gajeel's eyes. "I know! But you said that if I confess then it will probably bring up a traumatic moment. I confessed Gajeel! It did the opposite! She didn't scratch and kick me away even more! As a matter of fact, she hugged me and kept calling on my name!" Gajeel slowly let's go of Natsu's shirt. They both stood there in silence till Gajeel spoke up "Did she reply to your feelings? Did she say that she loves you back? Did you guys even have the slightest chance of talking over what happened between yesterday evening and now!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF EVEN SHE HEARD IT!?" Gajeel blood keeps rushing as he kept bombarding Natsu with questions.

Natsu backups a little with each question, then he suddenly asks "Gajeel... Why do you seem so protective of Lucy? You seem so against me confessing, I thought you want us together. Why do you keep questioning it so harshly?" Natsu begins to tear up, anger getting the best of him. "Are you against me, Gajeel? Or... do you know something else that I don't?" Natsu notice Gajeel stiffens and his blood starts to boil as he rushes up and grabs Gajeel's shoulder roughly. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Gajeel looks away refusing to answer, Natsu looks at him in disbelief. "Why can't you tell me? Gajeel, I trust you! Don't you trust me!? Why do you seem to know more about Lucy than me? YOU MET HER AFTER ME!" Natsu pushes Gajeel. Gajeel just looks at him, confliction is written all over his face. They both stood in silence until Gajeel decides to break it. "Natsu, calm down." Natsu rushes up to him and grips his shoulder hard. "Don't tell me to calm down." He whispers sharply. "You yelled at me first when it came to her. You have no right to tell me to calm down!" His grip getting stronger, making Gajeel wince in pain.

"Natsu, I just have a weak spot for those who go through something traumatizing. I went through something traumatizing myself, it took me a long time to get over it. So I sympathize with those who go through extremely tough times." He honestly answers and his eyes show that he is telling the truth. Natsu's grip loosens making Gajeel sigh in relief but Natsu didn't let go because Gajeel still has more questions to answer. "Okay, I understand that part but what do you know about Lucy?" Natsu eyes were stern and serious. Gajeel felt extremely internally conflicted to tell Natsu the truth, he just wants to run from the conversation but he knows Natsu isn't going to let him. "You remember that day when we talked behind the school." Natsu slowly nods his head wondering where Gajeel is heading with this. " I lied. I lied when I said that I wouldn't do research on Lucy. I did do research and I found out a lot about her. I know about her family and I know who raped her." Gajeel clenches his fist just thinking of the man. As for Natsu, he let's go of Gajeel and his eyes widen in shock that his close friend kept all this from him. "Did you tell Levy?" Gajeel shakes his head. "Why not? She trusts you a lot but you don't? Because apparently, you don't trust anyone by the way you keep something as important as this from the rest of us. Leaving Me, Levy, Juvia, and my parents in the dark."

Gajeel clenches his teeth "I do trust you guys, I especially trust my girlfriend but I don't know how to even start telling her. I kept trying to find a chance but the more I wait the more I think... then I realized that I can't tell any of you. I shouldn't have even done that research." Natsu isn't understanding. "What do you mean?" He asks. "What is more worth to you Natsu? Me telling you Lucy's problems or Lucy telling you herself." Gajeel asks in all seriousness. Natsu then realizes why Gajeel hasn't told anyone anything. "Lucy telling me is way more important... I just want to know already. I feel like slowly I'm going to be left in the dark by myself. I feel like everyone is going to know more about her than me." Gajeel pats his shoulders and gives him a reassuring look "Go. Go talk to her right now." Natsu began to feel conflicted "I'm honestly starting to get scared. I feel like we are getting closer but what if we barely are. What if I'm just being too hopeful. What do I talk to her about?" Gajeel smiles "Everything." Gajeel lightly pushes Natsu to get him to start running back to the beach house.

The pink haired teen ran back to the beach house and he burst through the doors causing everyone to jump in surprise. "Natsu!? Is everything alright? Why did you just burst through the door?" Levy asks still trying to calm her heart. Ezekiel runs up to Natsu and hugs him "Good morning Natsu, what's the matter." He asked with his precious smile of his. Natsu pats his head and bends down to whisper in his ears "Can I borrow your mom?" Ezekiel nods his head rapidly. Natsu chuckles and makes his way towards Lucy, who is next to Juvia, both of them confused as to why he burst through the doors just like Levy is. "Lucy, I want to talk to you." His eyes show that this talk wasn't going to be a playful one. "Sure thing Natsu." Lucy has a strong feeling that it's going to be what happen last evening and she is just dreading the conversation but she knows that she can't avoid it.

"I'm going to be with Gajeel." Levy suddenly announces and quickly rushes out the door while awkwardly laughing. Juvia caught onto what Levy was doing "Oh snap! I have to buy something from the store. Luce, can I borrow your car?" Lucy nods her head. "Great! Ezekiel do you want to come with me?" Juvia asks as she winks at him and Ezekiel was confused as to why she winked then it hit him. "Oh, Yea yea. I would love to go." He tries to wink back but he ends up blinking which Juvia found hilarious. Then those two left, leaving Lucy and Natsu alone to talk.

They both just stand there awkwardly not knowing what to say as a conversation starter. "Natsu... please forget what happen last night." Lucy asks him and he looks like he is going to protest but Lucy stops him "That would be cruel for me to ask you, huh." Natsu saw the sadness in her eyes and his face soften. " Natsu, I know you want to talk about it; honestly, at first, I really wanted to avoid it but, you showed me many times that there is no reason for me to avoid it. I'm fine talking about it now. Actually... after we have this conversation I want to try something with you." Natsu mind starts racing at the speed of light, wondering what Lucy wants to do and as much as he wants to ask her, he knew that she isn't going to say.

"Lucy, are we getting closer? In your eyes do you think that we are getting closer?" He looks at her with hopeful eyes. She gives him a warm smile "Your the only guy I ever let get this close to me. So, yes. I do think we are getting closer." She answers truthfully and Natsu asks the following question. "Do you think we can get closer?" He wants to know if he has a romantic chance with her, any kind of super close bond chance with her. Lucy hesitated a bit before answering because the thought of getting closer makes her nervous but she knows that getting closer to Natsu is nothing to be scared of. "Yes... I want to get closer." Natsu's heart is racing a mile a minute, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay, I hate ruining a precious moment like this but Lucy, did you hear anything I said yesterday?" Natsu wants to know if she heard him when he confessed. Lucy seems to be pondering "Now that I think about it. I didn't hear anything you said. I just heard your voice." Natsu began to show his small disappointment which Lucy noticed "But doesn't that show that no matter what you said, it only took your voice to help me from that situation." She smiles brightly trying to cheer him up. It worked, Natsu actually became super happy realizing that his voice is enough. "But since you asked, what did you say?" That caught Natsu off guard and he began stuttering "U-uh, I said that I wasn't your dad and that I have this pink hair and a toothy grin." He shows his smile and Lucy giggles which made Natsu realize that if he wants Lucy to take whatever he says next seriously then he must show it.

He walks up to Lucy with a determined look, barely leaving any space between them and Lucy is confused as to why the sudden change in mood. "I also said that I would protect you and that I love you." Her eyes widen and she began trying to find the words to say "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. Not just as a friend but much more." Lucy's heart starts to pound quickly and her stomach felt like something fluttering inside then she suddenly found it hard to look at Natsu's eyes, she turns her head away."T-Thank you, Natsu. I-I love you too but as a friend and I'm sorry I can't return your feelings." Tears start flowing down her cheeks. Natsu realized that she does have feelings for him. Over time he became good at knowing what people really think based on their actions. Lucy didn't stutter last time she rejected him neither did she cry. He knows that she must be very conflicted but he just wants to see what pushing it a little further will do.

Natsu caresses her cheek and gently made her look his way. "Did your heart race when you heard my confession?" She nods her head still crying, this unknown emotion is too overwhelming for her because she had never felt anything like this. "Did you have a nice weird sensation in your stomach?" She nods her head again. Natsu couldn't hold himself back anymore and he starts to slowly lean down closer to Lucy's face. Lucy would usually push him away or back away herself but she didn't. "Do you understand what your feeling?" She shakes her head. "Do you want to know?" He asks as his lips are hovering over hers. She nods her head and closes her eyes. Natsu closes his eyes as well as the distance between their lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss, he made sure of it because he cares for her so much. They both felt like their hearts skyrocketed out of their chests.

They both pulled away slowly and just stare passionately into each other's eyes. Lucy has never fathomed the idea of ever getting together with any boy, much less Natsu. She thought that they would forever be friends but she didn't want that anymore. He has been there for her so many times and her trust in him only grows stronger. There's no way she can still look at him as a friend. "I love you, Natsu." She finally confesses and Natsu hugs her out of happiness and he couldn't contain it, he spun her around and gave her a nice peck on the lips. "Lucy, I'm so happy right now." He couldn't stop smiling hard and she giggles at his cuteness and returns a never-ending smile.

She suddenly makes a determined look. "Natsu, about what I said earlier about wanting to try something with you." She hesitates before she continues speaking "I want you to look at my scars again... I want to get over this trauma." Natsu gives her a hearten look. "Of course, if your hundred percent okay with it." She gently pushes herself away from the hug and turns around. She grabs the bottom hem of her shirt, her fingers are trembling. This is way harder than she expected it to be, it's like her hand is paralyzed and she can't find the strength to lift up her shirt.

Suddenly the door slams to the beach house and they both quickly look towards the doorway. "So this is what you been up to, Lucy." Her eyes widen and her body starts trembling badly. She falls to the floor and scoots herself away, shaking her head rapidly. Natsu watches in horror at Lucy's reaction. "Who is he? Who are you!?" Natsu angrily yells at the man standing at the door.

"Well, don't you see the resemblance." He smirks. Making Natsu shivers at the sight. "I'm her father." He chuckles and Lucy began crying uncontrollably. Natsu fists clench and he grits his teeth as he gave her father a death glare. "My, my, don't we have a scary child here." He mocks Natsu "I'm taking my daughter back and my son." Natsu's eyes widen. "Did you say, son? Lucy doesn't have a brother."

Her father laughs hysterically "Well, of course, she doesn't. But she does have our child. I mean since he is my child, he can be considered her brother but since she gave birth to him, there will be no point in caring about that detail."

Natsu couldn't process what was going on. Her dad just said that he has a child with Lucy... He is the rapist. "SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Lucy yells at the top of her lungs, startling Natsu. "Well sure thing sweetie. If you don't want to come with me and see Ezekiel then that's your decision." He felt accomplished when he saw the devastated look on his precious daughter. "What did you do to my son?" She asks shakily. He chuckles "Don't worry, honey. He should be at our house by now." He extends his hand out "Now come with me." Natsu couldn't hold it in and he runs to her father and tackles him and punches him repeatedly. "She isn't going anywhere with you!" He kept punching him.

Then he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulders, he looks over and sees Lucy shake her head softly. "I will go with you..." Natsu stares at her in shock as he gets off of Lucy's father and her dad smirks despite his face being busted up. "But don't think I will be staying there. I am going for my son and leaving." Her father puts his hand on her shoulders and she trembles at his touch, disgust, and fear spread through her body but her determination to get her son back is stronger than those feelings. "Then let's go." He guides her out the door and she looks back and mumbles to Natsu to save her. Lucy knew it defiantly wasn't going to be easy to get out of her fathers clutches now, she fears so much what he might do to her and her son now that he finally found her.

Natsu knew that Ezekiel is extremely important and he feels so hopeless that he couldn't convince Lucy not to go. He felt so much pain... her father raped her when she was twelve, her father abused her. He felt disgusted at the reality, at what Lucy has gone through. He wipes the tears that he didn't know were falling but more just kept coming out and he cries out the names of his two most important loved ones "LUCY! EZEKIEL!" Natsu realizes that he shouldn't be playing the damsel in distress, he wipes his tears once again and with determination he whispers to himself.

"I'm going to save you guys."

* * *

 **Okay, so I don't know how well I wrote that chapter but a lot happen. You guys finally know who the rapist is after centuries of waiting for my updates. As I said pacing isn't my thing but I'm trying my best at writing these chapters good.**


	11. We are going to do something!

**I know a lot of you are disgusted that Jude is the rapist. I'm a make something clear...**

 **I DO NOT support rape, I find it disgusting and inhumane. If it's between family members then it's even more disgusting. I know real girls out there that have been rape by their family members and it's heart breaking. I wish that upon no one, not even those who have done me wrong.**

 **The sole reason I even made it that way is because I always have to have a twist in my story, I need to have something unique about my story that's different than others.**

 **Also I want to shout out those who asked to be my Beta Reader:**

 **Zinnia99**

 **IronicMelody23**

 **JustACrazyWeirdo**

 **Mysticsage1996**

 **Thank you all so much, I seriously want you guys to know that I truly appreciate it and I love you all.**

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND THE UPDATE TIME. You guys know I'm a procrastinator and that writers block gets to me as well. I love you guys for having patience.**

 **Hope you enjoy XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Grandeeny and Igneel rush into Natsu's beach house. "Where's Lucy!?" Grandeeney shouts with panic, frantically looking around. Natsu looks down, "Her dad took her..." Igneel slams his fists into the wall "DAMN IT!" he roars. Grandeeney is livid, she whips out her phone and leaves. "YOU LET HIM TAKE HER!? YOU DIDN'T TRY TO STOP HIM!?" Igneel shouts furiously at his son.

"SHE CHOSE TO GO WITH HIM! HE HAS EZEKIEL! SHE WAS DETERMINE... I SHOULD'VE GONE AFTER HER... but, I didn't... She trusts me to save her..." Natsu clenched his fist tight, to the point they became white.

"Igneel, there is no point in yelling at him now. The teens felt like there wasn't another solution since he took Ezekiel, she trusts us so we are going to get them both back." Grandeeny tries to calm her husband down. He replied with a sigh.

"I didn't think he would actually come to take her back." Igneel grits his teeth. Natsu felt left behind, it's like everyone knew except for him. Even though he cares so much for her, it's like he has been left in the dark while everyone forced their way into the light.

"Dad, how did he know that Lucy was here. How did he even get here!? This is our private property! How!?" Natus couldn't think of any way for her dad to know where she was.

Igneel looks at Natsu "He saw Juvia and Ezekiel at the store. Juvia called us, she was crying really hard. She told us that she turned her back from Ezekiel for a second and when she turned back around, Jude came and took Ezekiel. She tried to fight Jude in order to get Ezekiel back, but Jude knocked her out and when she came to, Ezekiel was gone and she immediately called the cops, then us."

Natsu runs his hand through his hair, pacing back and forth. "Is Juvia okay? Is she hurt anywhere?" Natsu felt his heart being overwhelmed with so many emotions: anger, worry, pain, and heartache.

Grandeeny walks back in and heads towards her son and places her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu, calm down. I know you're worried, I am too, about everyone. But trust me, your dad and I will get Lucy and Ezekiel back. I promise." she gives Natsu a reassuring smile.

It didn't lift all the weight of Natsu but it did make him feel a little more at ease. The pink haired teen wishes that he could do something for them. He knows that he can't just drive aimlessly, he knows that he can't be a burden, he knows that in reality he might as well stay put… He knows that all those things aren't going to stop him from trying.

"Natsu I want you to go straight to the house!" the fire in her eyes were strong and her heart is burning with anger. Lucy is like a child to her and Ezekiel is like her grandson, no one messes with a mother's children.

"No," Natsu says firmly. His eyes not wavering as he challenges his mother's demand. She walks up to him slowly with a look that can kill "No?" she asks daring him to give the same answer.

The teen stands firm, he isn't going to go home when his two most important people are in the hands of a monster. "Mom, I said no. I'm not going to go home and just do nothing! You're telling me to be useless!"

"This isn't a fight for you Natsu! I understand you want to save them, but you're only a child. This is going to get big and ugly because her dad has a lot of power on his side, Natsu!" she takes a deep breath before continuing to speak. "Haven't you wondered why he isn't in jail? It's because he has people working for him in the police force, in the law force, in the government. This man has way more connections than me and you know your momma, I have connections for almost anything but the government!? You have to be a good suck up or wear a tight mask to get that."

Natsu's eyes widened after hearing the information coming from his mother's mouth. Is that monster that powerful? What kind of horrid people work with a rapist, especially those that have authority? What is wrong with this world!?

He felt useless before but now he feels worse than useless. Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia come running in the beach house. Natsu glances at Juvia and sees her jawline swollen, he clenches his fists tightly. Trying to calm himself down. "Juvia, are you okay?" She silently nods her head, looking down at the ground. She felt unable to look them in the eyes.

Levy glances at her worriedly, she knows that Juvia is feeling so much guilt that it's eating away at her heart.

Natsu runs his hand through his hair, trying to think of what he can do. Despite all that information, he can't just sit down. He can't…

Tears start spilling out of his eyes, he tries to wipe them away but more kept falling. He drops to his knees. He kept thinking of what can he do, what can he possibly do!? What can his family possibly do!? It's frustrating! He punches the ground hard and roars at the top of his lungs. Letting every pain, heartache, frustration, agony, guilt, every negative feeling flow out with his voice.

But there is so much in him, still even after his outcry. He glances up to see everyone else crying silently to themselves, except for Grandeeney and Igneel.

"Guys, we are going to get them back, I promise," Grandeeney says with resolve. All eyes on her. "Lucy has her phone with her, I just contacted some acquaintances to track her down and keep an eye out. I also got some hackers to keep a hawk's eye on her and Ezekiel. I said he is more powerful than me but, I never said we were going to lose this one."

Grandeeney gives them a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay." She looks around to see the relief on everyone's face, she then felt relief in her own heart that everyone has calmed down a little. Even though she, herself wanted to burst into tears at the fact Lucy and Ezekiel were snatched from her hands by such a disgraceful man. But, she didn't want them to see her weak when they are all showing so much pain, she felt that she needs to be strong for these kids.

For her husband, who is also holding back his emotions. The pain in his eyes was very noticeable to her and she knows the same pain reflects in her own eyes. "I want all of you to go to my house, Igneel and I have something to do." They all silently nod their heads, even Natsu, who was so defiant about just sitting at home.

The teens trudge their way out the door and as soon as the door shut, Igneel looks at Grandeeney with knowing eyes. He walks up to her slowly. The closer he gets the more the dam holding back her tears begin to crumble.

He embraces her and the dam broke, she cried out in her husband's arms. Igneel cries out as well, these two don't ever hide their true feelings from each other, they both put up a tough front in front of the teens. They both were consumed with guilt and hurt.

"Sweetie, I want to kill him," Grandeeney admits to her husband. Igneel combs his fingers through her hair. "So do I."

* * *

Lucy glares at her father, Jude. "If you keep glaring at me like that, I'll have a hole burn on the side of my head." He chuckles.

"That would be lovely," Lucy says as she continues to glare at him. "We have been driving for hours. Where is my son!?" She shouts.

Her father took a quick glance at her and answers "He is at our house, our new house." Lucy looks at him with disdain.

"What do you mean, our house. My child and I aren't going to live in your household." She talks back furiously.

Jude laughs hysterically. Lucy's face is now written with confusion. "Of course you are going to stay with me. I must take care of my daughter and my son." Lucy shivers at the fact of Ezekiel being his child but, even if Ezekiel is biologically his kid, in her heart Ezekiel is only hers.

"He is not your son! He is only mine!" She spat with detest riddling her words. Jude pulls over pulling the vehicle to a complete halt. He whips his head over at Lucy "How dare you say that!? He is our son!"

Lucy scorns "A disgraceful being as yourself is no father of anyone. You're barely human." The unbridled hatred in her heart channeled towards Jude is growing stronger by the second.

While Jude's heart is burning with rage "How dare you say that to the one that brought you to this earth!" He pulls her hair, forcing their distance close. He stares lustily at her lips.

Disgust overcoming Lucy as she notices the way he is looking at her. She pushes his face away from her "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She cries out.

He kept trying to get closer to her, despite her struggling and outburst. He manages to get close enough to her where he can take full advantage. However, Lucy is not going to let him do that to her, she has to do what she can to get away and save her son.

He has gotten on top of her at this point, and if Lucy wants to escape she is going to have to act fast. She hugs his neck with her right arm and wraps her legs around him, immobilizing him. She grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it up towards his neck. Lucy then maneuvers herself in such a way that she is able to get him into a proper choke hold.

He tries to punch her several times but the hold is too much for him. His breath starts to become constrained and near impossible. Jude becomes light headed after being unable to breathe for a few seconds before he blacks out.

With him unconscious, Lucy pushes him off herself with all her might before she opens the vehicle and crawls out. She turns around and begins to drag Jude out as well before rummaging through his pockets and finds his cell phone. She takes out the SIM card places it in her own phone, knowing that she will never be able to unlock his phone.

She turns on her phone and goes through everything she can as quickly as she can so she can find the address of the new house that Ezekiel is being held. She finds the information quickly and sends an email to herself so that she can get there quickly.

Lucy soon hops into Jude's car and drives off towards the house where her son is being held, all while leaving Jude on the side of the road.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed it, Again I'm sorry for the late update and thanks to my beta reader for helping out with the ending.**

 **If you guys can't imagine what the choke hold is then search "The one choke every woman must know" on youtube**


	12. Rescue me

**Here is another chapter**

 **My update time will definitely not be frequent... not like it was originally but since school started, For sure it's not going to be frequent. I'm going to try my hardest to update as quick as possible... NOT quick but quick AS POSSIBLE.**

 **Thank you guys who have the patience for every chapter and that have enjoyed my story so far. I love you guys so much. I tell you guys all the time and I won't fail to continue to do so. I truly appreciate you guys for enjoying my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Hope you enjoy XD... P.S I reread my old chapters... Even I can notice I improved in writing a little, I will fix those spelling and grammar mistakes soon.**

* * *

Natsu and the others are all sitting in Natsu's living room, the dead silence surrounding them. They all want to say something but none can find the voice to say it.

Natsu finds his gaze upon Juvia, who hasn't looked into anyone's eyes the whole time. He looks over at Gajeel and Levy who are also looking at Juvia. Those three certainly have one thought in common, comfort Juvia.

"Juvia," Natsu calls out her name softly but to no avail for she did not even move. It's like she is in a trance of guilt.

Which is exactly correct, the memory of Jude taking Ezekiel and her getting knocked out, waking up to both of them gone just keeps replaying in her head. She kept thinking 'If only.' The memory is so vivid that she can hear what happened, she could hear Ezekiel cry out and beg for Jude to let him go, to not hurt her. She can see the petrified look on his face as he witnesses Jude manhandling her. A look she never wanted to see on a child's face, a look she never wanted to be the cause of.

A tear slips down her cheek, the three of them look at her with heartache.

Levy walks up to Juvia, "Juvia." She lightly shakes her shoulder. The bluenette still isn't responding, Levy sighs heavily. She hugs Juvia tightly and lowers her head so that she can whisper in her ears. "Hey Juvia, it's not your fault."

Levy's words echo in Juvia's mind, voicing over the memory. Juvia could still see it but now she is thinking of what could have happened to Ezekiel.

"It is my fault. I should've kept a closer eye on him." Juvia replies in despair, her eyes looking lifeless. Her body is here but her mind is stuck in the memory, in her thoughts that are drowning in darkness.

Natsu walks up to them and sits down next to Juvia. "Juvia, People make mistakes. We know you didn't want anything to happen to him. We know that you tried your best to protect him."

His words echo over the memory. When she heard his words she mainly paid attention to the word 'protect', a mother who protects her child, a friend of that mother couldn't protect her child. The memory vanishes and all she sees is a furious Lucy in front of her. "How dare you let that man take my child!" Juvia felt overwhelmed with remorse.

"Lucy is mad at me. I'm a horrible friend." Her voice was shaky.

Now Gajeel walks up to her. He knows there are some people if you tell them comforting words nicely, they will accept it. Others who have a deep guilt and don't listen to softly spoken words of comfort need to be comforted in a more aggressive way.

Gajeel taps Levy shoulders getting her attention, he rolls his eyes to the side as to tell her to move to the side, she complies.

Gajeel squats in front of her. "JUVIA!" He shouts her name, startling her as well as Natsu and Levy. His shout rang in her ears and shatters the false image of Lucy, bringing the blue-haired teen back to reality.

Juvia looks up for the first time since the incident and meets Gajeel's eyes "Welcome back." Gajeel had a big toothy grin as he welcomed her. She tries to look away but Gajeel stops her from doing so.

"Juvia, I understand that you feel remorseful but you can't let that get to you so deep. We know that you tried your best at protecting Ezekiel. The man was stronger than you and he punched you in the jaw really hard, so of course, you would be knocked out, anyone would be by that even me and look at me, I'm built." He chuckles softly, "No one blames you, okay? I'm sure not even Lucy does. We understand it's frustrating as well but we will get him and Lucy back."

Juvia's eyes water up. Gajeel smiles softly and stands up, looking over at Levy. She understood and went to hug Juvia once more and this time Juvia breaks down, crying her eyes out.

Natsu sat there silently watching the two girls hug and cry in each other's arms.

His phone went off and he saw the caller I.D is his mother's. "Hello?"

"Sweetheart, Lucy called-" Natsu's eyes widen, "She is heading to where Ezekiel is. We are going to go after her, she didn't listen when I asked her to wait because it will be dangerous." Natsu felt tears sweeping up in his eyes.

"Mom send me the address. Please!" Natsu pleads but to no avail. "No, you stay put!" She demands over the phone.

Natsu clenches his teeth and his fists. "Mom, I want to go help her!" Natsu yells back.

"No means no! That's final!" Grandeeney shouts firmly then hangs up the phone.

Natsu roars in frustration. "Are you kidding me!?" He huffs as he tries to calm himself down.

The other three looked at him curiously waiting for him to explain what he just talked about.

With a heavy sigh he explained the whole conversation to them, the teens felt upset by Grandeeney's response.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Natsu receives a call from an unknown number. He picks up the phone, "hello?" The pinkette asked cautiously.

A man greeted. "Hello, Natsu." Natsu and Juvia's blood were boiling at the sound of this man's voice because it belongs to Jude.

"Why do you have my number!? What do you want!?" Natsu roars.

Jude chuckles over the phone. "I just wanted to let you know that, my beloved daughter has dared to betray me once again. And now I'm furious."

"Lucy didn't betray you, she escaped away from your evil clutches, you monster!" Natsu kept feeling the blood boiling, even more, no sign of ceasing.

"Natsu, I love her and I can protect her. Now she just runs away like her worthless mother. I will tell you this… I want you to suffer as well." The teen's eyes widen as he continues talking. "I will kill Ezekiel, my own son just so that she can be broken. But, it's okay if I hurt her, I'll make her happy by giving her another child and this time she won't dare leave me because the same thing will happen to the next child if she does. And as for you... " He let out a maniacal laughter, "You can watch…"

Natsu became livid "I will kill you! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" He clenches his fist tightly.

Gajeel walks up to the phone, "You do know that you just declared a gruesome war, right? The hourglass on your life is now pouring the sand, your life left on earth has just been numbered… You won't live for long." The teen growled, viciousness staining his eyes.

Jude scoffs at the threat. "Go ahead an try, the kid is probably dead as we speak. I already told my men to kill him." The teens felt like the air has been knocked out of their lungs.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Juvia shouts in pain and anger.

"Oh, is that the blue haired girl who tried to take Ezekiel from me? What a joke coming from you, you couldn't even save him once. What makes you think you could possibly kill me." He laughs hysterically.

Levy steps up to the phone "Shut up…" She says in a low dark tone. Those two words alone made all of them shiver, even Jude.

He coughs, regaining the composure in his voice "By now, my men should be there, sweetheart." Loud banging is heard on Natsu's door. "Oh, there they are. Have fun kiddos." He hangs up the phone.

The door is bust open and men come rushing through. The teens huddle together, looking at the men that now surround them, guns pointing at them from every angle.

Gajeel clicks his tongue as he puts his hands up, the other three following after. All of them glare at the men before them, not uttering a single word.

Jude returns the phone to a man in a Hawaiian shirt. "Thank you for letting me borrow your phone." He smiles, showing the man gratitude.

"Your welcome, are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" The concerned man asks and Jude shakes his head politely, "No thank you, I'm happy you safely brought me to my hotel. You have done more than enough."

The man smiles "Then I'm glad, I won't bother you any longer." He said as he enters his car.

"I assure you, you were not a bother." Jude waves as the man drove off. His wicked smirk came into place as he heads to his hotel room to activate his back up phone.

He calls one of his workers to get him a ride to where Lucy is heading after.

* * *

Ezekiel had been yelling for help for a while, his throat began to hurt leading him to sit quietly in a bedroom that resembles the one he had in his old house when he used to live with his grandpa and his mom.

He felt uneasy being in this room, being in this house. The toddler didn't know how to escape from here. He has tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside then he had tried opening the window but it was sealed shut.

The boy tried to break the door down but, he is too weak to even cause a slight dent.

Ezekiel became alert when he hears two male voices talking outside, he can't make out everything they say but he can catch some of it. Something about killing a person… a child…

With a sense of foreboding he grabs some books and placed them beside him on the bed, he opens one up and pretends to read it.

The two men walk in the room. "Hey, Ezekiel." One of them greeted with a fake smile. Ezekiel looks up giving him a worrying glance. "Who are you?" He asks, his voice shaking.

The other man took notice and begins to fake a comforting smile. "We work with your grandpa." Ezekiel eyes him suspiciously than he gives him a childish grin. "Oh, then do you guys want to play with me?" He asks innocently, glancing at the slightly open door.

They both nod their heads. "Sure, I know a great place where we can play." The second guy walks closer to Ezekiel and bends down to reach his height, extending his hand out for Ezekiel to grab.

Ezekiel smiles then glares at the man. The guy eyes him questioningly and before he could say anything, Ezekiel smashes a book in his face. The corner of it hitting directly in his eye, he shouts in agony.

The first guy reacts and went to grab Ezekiel but Ezekiel took another book and slammed it where the sun doesn't shine causing the man to hold his crotch in pain.

The toddler runs off in fear and trepidation. He didn't want to get caught by those guys or anyone in this household.

Ezekiel looks for the doorway out of here but couldn't find it. To his surprise, there aren't any butlers or maids in this big house.

He begins to feel his chest tighten, breathing becoming more difficult. 'Not now' his asthma is starting to take place, the toddler felt like he is going to collapse any second.

"Where is he!?" One of the men yells. "I don't know but, I'm definitely going to kill that brat!." The other yells right after.

Ezekiel adrenaline began kicking in high gear, despite the pain and the difficulty to breathe he continues to run.

He finally decides to jump out a window that was miraculously open, when he couldn't find the exit. He dashed off down the street, he kept going until he couldn't anymore. His lungs felt like they were going to burst and darkness overcame him. He fainted.

* * *

Lucy finally arrives at the destined house, she wishes she could've got here faster but the lights went hay-wire on her way here.

Lucy finds a gun in the glove department of her father's car and decides to carry it with her as she cautiously walks in the house.

Right when she steps in, her father greets her at the end of the hall "Well hello, my darling." he said with a sadistic smile. She points the gun at him and pulls the trigger with no hesitation.

She didn't expect one of his bodyguards to take the bullet for him.

Lucy's eyes widen as she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, a guard had just jabbed her in the stomach, she didn't realize that the guard was behind her the whole time.

She blacks out right after hearing her father's sadistic laughter fading into the darkness.

When she came to, she finds herself tied up on the bed. Her blurry vision becomes more clear and she hears a male muffling voice.

She looks up and over; she sees a boy tied up on a chair in the corner of the room with a bag over his head, moving frantically around desperately trying to escape.

"I see that you've finally woke up," Jude says making her attention fall on him. His sadistic smile never changing but now she sees a lustful glare in his eyes.

She felt shivers run up her body. "Untie me!" she shouts making the tied up boy move more violently at the sound of her voice and his muffles become louder.

Jude burst into a maniacal laughter. He walks over slowly towards the boy. "Before we have fun, there is a special guest who will be here to watch. I personally hate him but I know you love him. So I decided to be kind and bring him over just for you, my loving daughter." He pulls off the bag over the boy's head, revealing who he is.

Lucy's eyes widen and she now frantically struggles to loosen the ropes. Her dad starts laughing, even more, enjoying every moment.

She cries out the boy's name "NATSU!"

* * *

 **Mwuahahahaha cliff hanger... I love you guys trust me, I truly do. I love you enough to give you cliff hangers. xD**


	13. Rescue Me continued

**Sorry for the long wait once again but at last here is the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy xD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 _Ezekiel is running down the street, his heart racing a mile a minute. He fears being caught, he fears what would happen to him if he did, he fears the thought of not being able to see his mother again. The boy looks towards the end of the road and his eyes widen as he realizes the road was stretching out before him._

 _When Ezekiel blinks, he finds himself in front of his mother. She is sobbing and crying out, why! The toddler didn't know what is going on. He looks behind him and sees a coffin with his body in it. He has never seen a coffin before, but he knew that he shouldn't be inside it. Tears start falling down his face as he turns back around, he tries to explain to her that he is fine but those words don't come out of his mouth. The words that do come out are "You're the one in the coffin mommy." He didn't know why that came out but when he turns back around to look at the coffin, Lucy is in it._

Ezekiel wakes up screaming "MOMMY!" He keeps crying out for her. The boy doesn't notice that he is in the hospital, he tries to rip out the needles in his body, but the nurses come in and hold him down. They keep trying to calm him down, the toddler just keeps moving about frantically, trying to get out of their grasp.

"My mom is in trouble! Help her! My grandpa is a bad man! I need to go help her! GET OFF OF ME!" He roars desperately. A nurse shouts his name "Ezekiel! Baby, listen to me. I'm your grandmother!" tears fell down her cheeks and Ezekiel calms down looking at her in shock. The other nurses release him slowly. They were also quite in shock that the boy they are treating is their co-worker's grandchild, they didn't even know she had a child in the first place.

"May I treat him myself." The others nurses were reluctant at first but decided to leave the room. The nurse watches them leave and turns back to Ezekiel just to see him angry, "What is the matter?" Ezekiel glares at her "You left mommy. I heard her cry at night because you left her! Where were you when mommy needed you!" He shouts in pain and anger.

The nurse takes a deep breath and walks closer to Ezekiel. "Hey, Ezekiel. I wasn't strong enough to protect Lucy, I left her alone because I was scared and dumb. I regret leaving her, I regret not coming back for her. I didn't even know you were her son until I looked up your background information." She combs his hair gently.

"Are you going to run away again?" He asks. She feels her heart tighten when she sees the look of hurt in his eyes. The nurse hugs him "I won't leave. I'm stronger and I can take care of both of you. I promise." She smiles reassuringly as she sticks her pinky out and he hooks his with hers. Ezekiel smiles softly.

A man walks in "Layla, can you please step out for a moment. I must ask the young boy a few questions." Layla looks over surprised "Silver? I thought you were going on vacation to Hawaii."

She walks up to him and gives him a greeting hug and a peck on the lips. Silver scratches his head and sighs "Well, I called it off because when I was on my way there a guy looked troubled and had no phone so I let him borrowed mine but he seemed suspicious so I turned on that recording chip I put on my phone a month ago. You know the one that you said will never be useful… well ha. Anyways, I heard the conversation and he is definitely a criminal. And I believe that this kid can give me the answers I need." He walks over to Ezekiel.

"Silver, he just woke up and from a nightmare. Are you seriously going to ask him questions now?" Layla didn't want Ezekiel to be overwhelmed. "It's okay g-grandma…" Ezekiel feels awkward saying that towards her. Layla eyes him worriedly and he gives her a reassuring smile in return.

She sighs in defeat. Silver gives her a peck on the cheek "Can you tell my son to come in." She gives a confused look "For?" He smiles "Well, he said he wanted to observe a case since he wants to be an FBI agent like me. So I decided since he found this kid then he can help me with this one." Layla opens her mouth to say something but she just shook her head and walks out.

The doors open "Grey, my beautiful child!" Silver tries to give Grey a hug but the boy dodges it. "Dad, we went through this greeting already." He walks up to Ezekiel "How are you doing bud?"

Ezekiel puts a thumbs up "I'm fine and thanks for saving me." Grey chuckles "You're welcome, I was honestly panicking when I saw you unconscious on the street. The first person I called was my dad and then he told me to call the police and then I did. I was a mess. I'm glad you're okay now." Grey looks over and gives his father a look "Aren't you going to ask him questions?"

Silver shakes his head and points at Grey "You do it. I know you can and if you're missing anything or if you derail from asking professional questions then I'll jump in. Better start now before my partner comes, he hates when I let you do this."

Grey feels awkward suddenly being forced into this position. Knowing his dad, he is not going to get out of this situation, especially since his dad's partner isn't here.

He clears his throat and grabs a chair to sit by Ezekiel. "Hey buddy, do you remember what happened before you passed out on the street." Grey took a good look at Ezekiel's face to see if he can read his expressions and as he took a good look, he notices that Ezekiel looks familiar. Oddly enough, he knows that he has never met the child before. It honestly bothered Grey but he has to focus on the job and leave personal feelings for another time.

Ezekiel positions himself more comfortably as he nods his head in response. "I was at the store with my mom's friend and my grandpa came to pick me up but he seemed really scary. My mom's friend didn't know him and I was honestly afraid when he asked me to go home with him. He took me by force and as he was carrying me away, she tried to fight him off and take me back but he punched her and she was unconscious on the floor. Then he drove off and told me that mommy will be joining us soon. He took me to my room and I don't know how long I was there but it felt like forever. Next thing I know, two guys were standing outside my room talking about killing someone, I thought for the worse and felt like they were talking about me. So, I grabbed books and as they walked in pretending to be nice, I hit one of them in the face and the other in the 'area'." He pointed at where his private place is. "After that, I ran out of the room and then my asthma started to act up but when I heard those guys voices, I just continued to run and then I fainted on the street," Ezekiel explains, tears running down his face.

Grey heaves a big breath. That was a lot for him to take in. He runs his hand through his hair "What is your grandpa's name." Ezekiel replies "Jude Heartfilia." The teen ears twitched at the sound of the last name but didn't think anything of it.

Silver clears his throat, grabbing Grey's attention. He gave Grey a look signaling to him that he is forgetting to ask something else. The teen turns around and asks "What is the name of your mother and her friend?" Ezekiel heaves a big breath of his own. "My mom's name is Lucy Heartfilia and her friend's name is Juvia. I'm sorry, I don't know her last name." Grey's eyes widen at the mention of their names, especially Juvia's.

The teen shoots up from his seat and grabs Ezekiel shoulders "Juvia!? Juvia was hurt!?" Ezekiel didn't know what to say or how to react, he becomes a little afraid.

"Grey!" Silver yanks Grey away from Ezekiel. Grey realizes what he did and immediately apologizes "I'm so sorry, Ezekiel. It's just that Juvia is… was my best friend and I truly care about her so when I heard that she was 'the friend', I reacted that way. Again, I'm really sorry." Grey sincerely apologizes. Ezekiel hesitates before forgiving him.

"Where were you before you and Juvia went to the store?" Silver continues the questioning. Grey walks towards the door and stands by there as Silver walks closer to Ezekiel. "Natsu's beach house. "

Grey began to wonder if Gajeel and Levy were with them as well. They were all together in school, always hanging out. Silver eyes Grey thinking what irony that his son's classmates are caught up in this mess.

"Who else was with you?" Grey intervenes. "Natsu's parents, Gajeel, and Levy." Ezekiel answers. Silver rubs his temples, muttering to himself.

He keeps thinking to himself. The other voices in that phone call were Gajeel, Levy, and Juvia. That man raped his daughter and that boy is that man's son. That boy should've been dead but he escaped so one plan of Jude's had gone wrong right there… He told Natsu that he could watch... And there was loud banging before Jude said that his guys were there… He is going to rape his daughter again!

He whips out his phone as he rushes out of the room and in the hospital elevator, not acknowledging anyone. "Hey, Grandeeney I know you know the address of Jude, Send it to me now! No time for questions and I want you to not enter that house! You understand me." He demands quickly before she even had a chance to speak.

The woman is wise and knows how to listen to a warning, all her questions had to be saved for later. "Ok, but answer me this… Who told you?"

"Ezekiel…" He hung up and as Grandeeney sends him the address, she covers her mouth in shock. Tears of joy flowed out but then she thought about it. Lucy is still in danger.

Silver calls his partner and tells him to get back up and to head to Jude's address. The man rushes to his car and takes off.

* * *

(readers discretion is advised, the following may not be suitable for all audiences. Read at your own discretion.)

"NATSU!" Lucy shouts as she sees the teen is tied up in the chair facing them. She was mortified when she realizes what her twisted father has planned. The blonde slowly turns her head to face Jude, shaking her head slowly as she looks at her father. "Please, don't," Lucy begs softly, choking back the tears.

Jude smirks leaning down and whispers next to her ear "This is why you are my precious daughter… You already know what's going to happen." He leans his head back up laughing to himself. "Shall we start?" Lucy's eyes widening becoming fearful of her father.

Natsu's muffling becomes more intense and frequent, he keeps trying to free himself from the chair but the knots are too tight. He feels enraged and desperate, the girl he loves is right in front of him and he can't do anything to save her.

"Stop… STOP!" Lucy begs. Jude looks at Lucy with a lustful gaze. He tilts her head upward as he plants kisses down her neck. "Dad, stop!" Jude ignores his daughter's outcries as he continues to her collarbone. As he plants his kisses, his other hand snakes his way underneath her shirt and caressing her stomach. He then slithers his hand from her stomach to her hips to her back.

Jude stops his kisses to look at Lucy, her face full of tears and fear. He then takes a look at Natsu who also has tears running down his face, his eyes full of rage and desperation. The man hears nothing, he doesn't hear his daughter's pleas nor Natsu's muffled shouting. "I love you, Lucy." Jude suddenly confesses, he rubs her back. "I wonder if the marks I left you are still there." He grinned creepily.

"Don't talk about that! You disgusting monster!" Lucy glares at her father, suddenly she feels a sharp sting on her cheeks. Jude had slapped her but her glare is more fierce than before. "How dare you talk to me like that!?" Jude bellows. He grips her jaw tightly to make sure her head stays still "I should shut that rebellious mouth of yours," he leans in and forces a kiss.

Lucy begins to shout for him to not kiss her but it's muffled by his lips on hers. She tries to move her head to the side but her father's grip keeps her from doing so.

Natsu keeps trying to escape the ropes binding him, he moved more frantically at the sight of Jude kissing Lucy. Natsu puts all in strength in stretching out the ropes, his wrists already marked by the many attempts before, his wrists already in pain and felt like they were on fire, his wrists that can endure so much more.

The pink haired teen watches Jude harass his lover, that man touching all over her body, forcing those kisses on her, barely giving her a chance to breathe, whispering disgusting words of love to her. He sees his lover resisting aggressively; the tears running down her face in rivers, the desperation, and fear in her eyes, and what kills him the most is what he hears from her… Natsu… She calls out for him whenever she gets the chance, causing Jude to become furious as a result.

"SHUT UP! STOP SAYING THAT BRAT'S NAME!" Jude unbuckles his pants "I'll make sure that all you can remember and say is my name." Lucy's face goes pale, terror is written all over "No, please no… NO!" She begins screaming, the fear rushing through her like a raging river. Lucy tries to free herself fervently, the ropes tying her down, tightening with every tug.

Natsu watches with true horror. He scoots have himself forward. He sees Jude lift Lucy's shirt up and starts kissing her stomach. Natsu closes his eyes, bends over to stand on his feet with the chair still attached to him and with all his strength, he throws himself backward, breaking the chair in the process. Immense pain soars all throughout his body, but his adrenaline makes him get up.

Jude becomes alert as he hears the chair break; he whips his head to see Natsu taking off the towel that was gagging him. The man's eyes met a terrifying glare from Natsu, oh if only looks could kill. Natsu runs up to Jude and throws him off of Lucy.

Natsu gets on top of Jude and begins to throw a series of punches showing no sign of stopping. Natsu couldn't hear a thing, he couldn't see anything, except for Jude. All was black but he could see that man, his target. Natsu plans to kill Jude, never seizing his punches. The man's face is bloody and he already is unconscious. Being unconscious isn't good enough for Dragneel, seeing that monsters blood isn't satisfying enough. This monster almost raped Lucy in front of him, this creature is going to suffer. Natsu gets up and begins kicking him in the stomach, harder and harder.

"NATSU!" Natsu freezes. He finally hears Lucy's voice, he looks down and notices what he has done. The boy still doesn't care, but he realizes that his biggest concern should be Lucy right now. Natsu quickly goes to Lucy and unties her from the bed, he embraced her tightly.

He cries out the pain and desperation that he has been bearing. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything. I was right there, I was so helpless!" Lucy feels Natsu's body shake, she grips his shirt tightly trying to be strong for the both of them. She didn't make a sound, she just listens. "I thought I could be the hero who can save the day, but I couldn't do a single thing." He shouts his frustration, "I'm so sorry… Lucy… Cry…" He knows that she is trying to put a brave front.

That one word from him breaks the strong front Lucy is in the process of building. She buries her head into his chest and cries out a painful, fearful, relieving round of tears. She doesn't say a word, her tears say everything for her. That she was terrified, that she felt helpless, that she was embarrassed, that she was suffering, that she is relieved that he didn't get to do what he had done to her in the past. She hated being touched by that man, every millisecond of it. Lucy is just so relieved that it's over with, and that Natsu is here with her. "Natsu, thank you. I love you." Natsu rubs her back gently "I love you too… I love you so much."

It feels like they were there crying for an eternity. Now they finally are able to calm down and stare at Jude's unconscious body. Natsu lifts him up on the bed and Lucy ties him to it, both of them make sure the ropes are tightly secured around him.

Lucy looks at Natsu, "I need to find my son in this house." Natsu looks at Lucy with sadness, leaving the blond confused. Then he speaks up "Lucy… Gajeel, Levy, and Juvia are in this house somewhere, as well."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I love you guys**


	14. Sorry

**Hello, my lovely readers. I am back with another chapter. I want to thank all of you for your amazing reviews. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Next chapter, I plan on updating in a couple of weeks depending on how fast my brain works, I do know what I'm going to put, I just need to know how to write it, so it makes sense lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 _Previously on Rescue Me:_ **  
**

Lucy looks at Natsu, "I need to find my son in this house." Natsu looks at Lucy with sadness, leaving the blond confused. Then he speaks up "Lucy… Gajeel, Levy, and Juvia are in this house somewhere."

* * *

Lucy's eyes widen "What!? They got captured too!? Do you know where they are!?" The blonde bombarded him with questions and Natsu shook his head at the last one. Natsu walks to the door and opens it to check if the coast is clear and when he saw it was safe, he gestures for Lucy to come to follow him out the door. Lucy closes the door behind them and stops Natsu from walking. "We need to call the police, there could be a chance that people are guarding them with guns, we can't go against that." Natsu looks down, clenching his fists, he knows that what she said is the truth.

Before he utters a word, his phone vibrated. Natsu didn't even notice it was still in his pocket; he chuckles as he realizes that every criminal makes mistakes leading to their downfall. Natsu picks up his phone while Lucy questions how can her dad make such a big mistake.

"Natsu, the police are heading to where you are, okay. Please, for once listen and stay hidden." Grandeeney informs him. Natsu reluctantly replies, "Fine, mom I'll listen. When will they be here?" Grandeeney answers him "Soon."

Natsu was going to hang up when a sudden realization hits him, he never told his mom about Jude kidnapping him and his friends; he never had the chance to. "Mom, how did you know that I'm here." Grandeeney hesitates before answering, she never told her son that she installed a tracking device in his phone. "Mother's intuition… Stay safe and listen to me! Love you." She hangs up the phone.

Natsu eyes his phone, and mutters to himself "Mother's intuition my butt, she put a freaking tracking chip in my phone." Lucy looks out the window and sees the S.W.A.T team arrive. She reached for Natsu, getting his attention to the window. One member of the S.W.A.T sees Lucy and performs sign language, asking if anyone is near her and Natsu. Lucy wonders how they knew she knows sign language but she shrugs it off and replies saying that no one is nearby. Natsu looks in astonishment that his girlfriend knows sign language.

The S.W.A.T officer turns to talk to two other officers, then they run towards the window. Lucy struggles to open the window for them to come in, Natsu comes up beside her and helps her open it. The officer helps Lucy and Natsu out the window. "My friends are still in that house." Natsu informs them, "My son is in there, as well." Lucy adds on.

"Ms. Heartfilia, your son is safe at the hospital and we will get your friends out of there. Now both of you head to the man in the… Hawaiian shirt." The officer sighs. Both teens eye him, but they obeyed anyways. The closer they got to the man, Natsu realizes who he is, "Silver?" Lucy looks over at Natsu, "You know him?" The pink haired teen nods his head. "That's Grey's father." Lucy looks back over at Silver, at once seeing the resemblance.

'What is the irony that a cop's son sexually harassed me.' Lucy thought to herself. "Natsu. Lucy." Silver calls out their names motioning them to hurry up. As they come closer Silver begins to talk "Lucy, your son is in the hospital doing fine, I will take you to him. We will save your friends and bring them safely to you at the hospital; as you can see, they're already on it." Both teens turn around, watching the S.W.A.T officers rushing into the building. "Do you want to go see your son right now?" Lucy hesitates, she really does want to see her son but she wants to wait for her friends as well, even though it maybe take a while, knowing that Jude's henchman will put up a fight. They most likely use one of them as a hostage. The thought of that sends cold shivers down Lucy's spine. She takes a deep breath and turns to face silver. "Take me to my son, but please… please save my friends! All of them!"

Silver smiles and pats her head. "Of course, they will all come back safely. Shoot, my son would try to kill me if I don't, he is head over heels in love with Juvia, my goodness…" Natsu and Lucy's ears both twitch at what he just said. Both of them were thinking the same thing but non-spoke a word…

They enter the car. Silver continues to ramble on "Then my girlfriend will kill me if her daughter's friends are hurt…" Natsu didn't know that Silver had a girlfriend. "Who's your girlfriend?" Natsu asks. Silver inwardly gulps as he realizes that he was talking about Lucy's mother. He turns around to face them, as he came to a stop at a red light, "A very special woman who helped me when I needed help the most. She is a nurse at the hospital we are going to. When I was badly injured in one of my cases, she was my nurse and not only did she heal me physically but emotionally as well. There was no way I could ever let such a precious woman go. I fell in love with her and now Iwantto be the one who helps her." Lucy lets out an 'aww' and Natsu grumbles because Silver avoided giving him the answer that he wanted. The blonde saw his heartwarming smile and his eyes were filled with love, 'Must be an amazing woman.' Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

They arrive at the hospital, Lucy runs out of the car with Natsu and Silver following right behind her. "Oh, my goodness she runs fast." Silver mumbles to himself and Natsu chuckled "Yea, that's my girl."

The blonde runs up to the front desk, "What room is Ezekiel Heartfilia in? What room is my son in!?" She asks desperately but the woman refused to answer her until she saw Silver coming in giving her a nod of approval, "Room 408."

All three of them enter the elevator, Lucy and Natsu are standing beside each other and Silver is leaning against the rail on the opposite side of them. Natsu decides to hold Lucy's hand, and the blonde notices so she intertwines her hand with his. Silver looks at the young couple and smiles softly to himself then he stares at Lucy, 'How is she going to react when she sees her mother?' He wonders to himself. They reach the destined floor, all of them walk towards the room and Silver shows the guards standing by the door his badge and they let them in.

"Ezekiel baby, mommy's here," Lucy exclaims before rushing to her son's side and hugging him tightly. He hugs her back tightly and burst into tears "I missed you so much!" He cries out. Lucy cries softly "I'm so sorry, I should've been there for you, I'm sorry I let you get hurt, my baby. I love you so much; I'm so sorry, my love." Ezekiel pets her head "You don't have to be sorry, I'm sorry I should have been stronger. I'm sorry." Lucy chuckles softly, "You don't have to be stronger, your already strong enough. I heard of how you escaped that house yourself and you got those big scary men. You are an incredible little boy." Ezekiel calms down, still sniffling and cracks a smile of his own, "I promise when I get older, I will be strong enough to defend myself better and to protect you." Lucy felt her heartstrings being tugged, as her son made that promise to her.

Layla walks into the room, watching her daughter and grandson having a heartwarming moment. She takes a deep breath before she greets Lucy, "Hey there, Lucy." Lucy turns around and sees her mom standing before her. Her eyes widen and she became overwhelmed with many emotions: Shock, anger, sadness, bitterness, confusion, and hatred. Lucy opens her mouth but nothing comes out, she tries a couple more times but nothing was coming out; she felt like her emotions are blocking the words that want to come out.

Layla took the initiative, "I'm sorry-" Those two words were enough to make the emotions move out the way for those words spill. "You're sorry?" Lucy scoffs, looking at her with cold, broken, hurt eyes. "Let's talk somewhere else." Lucy didn't want her son to see what she is about to unleash.

Layla nods her head as she follows Lucy out the door, the guys stared at them as they left the room. "You're sorry!?" Lucy repeats, her face showing disbelief. Layla couldn't look her daughter in the eye, she knew that her daughter wasn't going to welcome her with open arms, she knew that her daughter was going to act that way, she knew that her relationship with her daughter isn't going to be as perfect as she wants it to.

"Oh, so you're sorry for abandoning me right!? Well sorry doesn't change anything! Sorry doesn't change anything… Sorry doesn't change the fact that you left me… Sorry doesn't change the fact that my father, that you knew was a twisted man, had beat and raped me! Sorry doesn't change the fact that I had been bullied throughout my life… Sorry doesn't change the fact that I wanted to end my life… The only light in my life that kept me going is my son, who I took care of by myself." Lucy lips were quivering as she chokes out the next words "I hate you so much for leaving me." Tears are rolling down her cheeks, "Why did you leave me?"

Her mother is a loss for words, she wants to embrace her daughter but she knows that Lucy would only reject her. Layla couldn't control the tears that were spilling from her eyes, she fell on her knees, the overwhelming guilt consuming her, hearing the pain and hurt wrapped around her daughter's words just torn her heart apart. The next words that came out of her daughter's mouth just crushed her.

"I must admit that you did help me become a better mother to my child…" Lucy glares at her mother "Because I won't ever dare abandon my son… Unlike you, I care too much to ever let him feel such betrayal and hardship." Lucy looks down on her mom as if she was an insect, something that she wants to crush and abandon.

Layla got up weakly, she looks Lucy in the eyes. "I love you… I know you hate me, I don't blame you. I was weak, but that is no excuse for the way I left you. Yes, sorry doesn't fix anything…" She walks slowly closer to Lucy, "But, I can change the present, I promise I will never abandon you ever again; I'm stronger now, I can support you, I can be there when you need me. I will help you take care of Ezekiel. Lucy, I'm here for you now, I'm not going anywhere." Layla stops walking forward as her daughter took a step back.

"I have Grandeeney and Igneel now, they are my parents now. They have watched over me and Ezekiel, with much care and love. I don't need you in my life, you can just stay away." Lucy wasn't going to waver, she refused too, but she knows that deep in her heart what her mother said struck home with her, that she always wanted her mom to show affection and care for her.

Layla runs up and hugs Lucy, refusing to let go. "Didn't I say that I'm not leaving you again, Lucy. You can refuse me, but sweetie I'm going to take care of you; whether it be up close or from a distance but I will watch over you. I love you so much, so so so so much." Layla looks into Lucy's watery eyes "I promise, never again will I leave you." giving her a sweet, soft smile.

"I can't bring myself to trust you, I can't-" Layal cuts her off, "I know, I plan on earning it." The determination in her eyes and a warm-hearted smiled on her lips. The teen couldn't understand how her mom is being solicitous about her, how can she say this stuff still when all Lucy did was show hatred and bitterness. Despite her confusion, she keeps up the strong front, "Earn it? Just try, but it's not going to be easy. I really want you to feel the suffering that I've been through, I want you to suffer and then try coming back to me, and still expect me to love you." Lucy pushes Layla off gently, "Now I'm going back to my son."

The teen walks into the hospital room with her mother following right behind her. Lucy walks straight over next to Ezekiel and Natsu.

Layla walks over to Silver and he greets her with a kiss. "It's not going to be easy, at all," Layla whispers playfully even though on the inside, she feels defeated, torn, rejected, and she knew that these emotions must be what Lucy has felt but a thousand times worse. Silver knew that his girlfriend is just smiling off her problems, she tends to do that quite often. He embraces her gently, "It's going to be okay, one day she will smile at you, and love you." Layla wanted to burst into tears but instead nuzzled her head on his shoulder for comfort.

Lucy and Natsu look at them in shock, both never would've thought that Silver's girlfriend was Layla. Lucy thought back to what silver said in the car, _"A very special woman who helped me when I needed help the most. She is a nurse at the hospital we are going to. When I was badly injured in one of my cases, she was my nurse and not only did she heal me physically but emotionally as well. There was no way I could ever let such a precious woman go. I fell in love with her and now I want to be the one who helps her."_ The blonde never fathom that he would be talking about her mother. To Lucy, her mother is selfish and despicable for leaving a ten-year-old child, but to Silver, she is an angelic selfless person who saved him from his despairs. Can she really trust that her mother won't do something to hurt her like she did in the past? No, not anytime soon but she knows that she can see herself possibly trusting Layla in the future.

Although, there is something that Lucy wanted to make sure of, "Hey Silver, can I ask you a quick question outside?" Silver nods his head and heads out the door first as Lucy follows after. Silver quickly dismisses the guards, "What is it, kid?" He asks. Lucy heaves a big breath, "You know how earlier in the car, you were saying all those nice things about my mom..." Silver nods his head, "... When you said you want to help her, you sounded like you were thinking of something specific, what is it that you want to help her with?" Silver didn't expect that to be her question but he was happy that she asked. "I want to help her win your love." He grins widely. Lucy didn't know how to feel, she wants to feel happy, but it's like the hurt and hatred are pushing the happiness back. Wouldn't any abandoned child want to feel the love from their parents? Possibly… Lucy knows that she did and now that she is receiving it, she doesn't know how to accept it or trust that it will last. Lucy gives a weak smile, "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence among them until Grey walks up. Lucy notices Grey and she steps back, reflectively. Silver took notice, now wondering why she did so. Grey also notice and guilt washed in as he realizes that he never made amends with her. "H-Hey, Lucy." Grey greets, awkwardly. Lucy gives him a small wave, not being able to make eye contact. It then clicks in Silver's head what might've happened, he remembered that his son was suspended for forcing himself on a girl… 'Oh, man. Don't tell me it's Lucy.' Silver sighs as he walks back in the room, leaving them alone, one thing he knows best about his son is that he learns from his mistakes, just not quick enough.

Lucy and Grey watched as Silver leaves them alone. The blonde felt anxiety attacking; she reached for the door handle and Grey grabs her arm, stopping her. Lucy snatches her arm away, causing Grey to flinch. He recomposed himself quickly and starts speaking before Lucy went for the door again, "Lucy, I know that you don't want anything to do with me, but please just hear me out. I'm sorry…" Lucy rolls her eyes, just how many times is she going to hear sorry from those her hurt her, why now!? When everything crazy and hectic is happening around her, these people want to make amends with her? "Sorry." Lucy scoffs, feeling tired of everything, "Now you're sorry, is it cause Juvia is my friend and if you don't make nice with me, you can't win her love back. You know since, you are in love with her now when it is too late!" Lucy snaps. Grey was taken aback by her sudden outburst, "Lucy, I'm serious. I'm truly sorry for molesting you, I know that was a horrible thing to do, I don't know what possessed me to just continue when you were crying out. Lucy, I'm not asking for your forgiveness for Juvia's sake. Right here and now, I truly want to make amends, I'm truly sorry for what I did." Grey eyes start to water, "Please, Lucy. Please, forgive me. I'm not asking for us to be friends, even though I would be happy if we do become friends; I'm not expecting to be close to you or gain your trust. This is just me sincerely, apologizing to you, and begging for your forgiveness."

Lucy couldn't find it in her to forgive him. She feels so much built up negative emotions caused by her mother and now him. The joy, happiness, and forgiveness are imprisoned by her negative feelings towards them. The teen sees the guilt and plead in his eyes, she heard the sincerity in his tone, she knows that he meant his apology, but she just can't free the positive emotions, they are just stuck there.

Lucy's eyes began brimming with tears, not being able to speak a word, her heart feels heavy, it feels like it's going to explode from all the emotions. Grey takes a step closer to try to comfort her but, she steps back. "Don't come near me, please." Her voice cracks as she pleads. "I don't know what to think anymore! My hatred runs deep for you, but seeing you so sincere and honest truthfully makes me want to forgive you… I just can't… Grey, I just can't…" Lucy looks down.

Grey looks at her with understanding, of course, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy; he believes that hopefully one day, she will forgive him. "Lucy, I know a lot is going on right now and I have the worse timing to apologize, but I just want you to remember from now on, that I'm not proud of what I did and that I won't ever do that again. I will apologize to you again, sometime in the near future when things have calmed down." Lucy looks at him with her red watery eyes, and he gives her a friendly smile before turning around to leave. The blonde stares at Grey as he walks away, she can see that he has gotten more mature.

Lucy walks over to a vending machine and buys a soda, she heads towards a bench in the wall and sits down, looking up at the ceiling. She takes a sip of her soda and sighs; at this very moment, she decides to forget everything and calm down. For once today, she is able to think clearly. The phrase 'Forgive and Forget' is not as easy as people make it sound. As a matter of fact, it's extremely difficult but… it's not impossible.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's hard to write about something I never experienced but I tried my best. So, I hope this is good. Love you guys.**


	15. Needing Peace

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, my laptop died and my battery is broken so I reluctantly used my mom's laptop. It's so small I hate typing on it but I was starting to feel bad because I want to update soon for you guys and didn't want to keep you waiting for months.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Lucy finished her can of soda and is about to head to Ezekiel's room until she sees Natsu walking his way towards her. "Hey, Natsu." She waves and smiles softly. He didn't speak a word, his eyes solely focus on her eyes as he wraps his arms around her waist and brings himself closer to her. Lucy stood there not knowing how to react to his actions or to his passionate sympathetic eyes.

Natsu uses one hand to cup her cheek while the other stays firmly around her waist. "When this is all over. I will take you and Ezekiel somewhere where it can be the three of us. Somewhere where we can breathe in peace and have a good time together as a family…" Natsu blushes realizing what he said "... I-I mean, Y-You know, I'm not saying I'm his dad or your husband kind of family," He mumbles the next part to himself, "Even though that would be nice," Lucy heard him but decided not to let him know, seeing how bashful he is getting at the thought of it.

Lucy cups his cheek with both her hands, "That sounds nice, Natsu. Thank you." She slowly tries to pull herself from him but he wasn't planning on letting her go just yet. "I'm not done." His tone was soft and serious. "I know a lot is happening right now and you may not want to talk about your mom or Grey at this moment but please don't forget that I'm right here for you. Don't keep this to yourself, please don't bottle these emotions up. Tell me about your sadness, anger, and confusion. I know you, I know you will cover this up with a smile like you have done before and you know what I found a little funny… Your mom does the same thing." Lucy's eyes widen a bit. "Lucy, what I'm about to say next is not me defending them, okay? I may not understand what it's like to go through what you have gone through but I do know how it feels to be the person that wants to be forgiven and trusted despite my past actions… I felt so desperate when you didn't want to trust or forgive me back when I asked you too, it's not like I was oblivious to the fact I did cruel things to you. As a matter of fact, it's because I know I had done cruel things to you that it made me desperate and hurt when you couldn't forgive me but, I'm glad I didn't give up because now you are the love of my life and you're my girlfriend." He smiles lovingly. "So I guess my point is that even though it may be hard for you to believe, I know they are feeling as sad and desperate as I did back then and that I know one day you will find the heart to forgive them." Natsu kisses her softly, "You have a forgiving heart, Lucy. You are just nice like that."

Lucy pushes herself away from him, "I love you Natsu but it's different with what happened between me and you and me and them. Not so much Grey, so yes I can see how you can understand his point of view but my mom's?! She abandoned me, Natsu! She left me with a man whom she knew was wicked. I was left alone to suffer! She didn't take me with her! She left selfishly on her own, leaving her daughter behind! I was raped and beaten by that man, and was she there to save me? No! Did she give me that love and care that a mother should have?! No, she didn't! Yes, I get that she wants my forgiveness and trust but how?! How!? How!? How!? How can I do that! Tell me, how!?" She began sobbing. "I ran away from him just like she did but at least I brought my kid with me instead of abandoning him like she did to me… but he came after me… he never chased and track her down… in the end, I still suffer… Why me…" Her hands start shaking. Natsu took notice and holds her hands, letting her finish. "Why do I get abandoned? Why do I get beaten and raped while she gets to run away and be free from his grasps? Why do I have to give birth to his child? Why do I have to take care of that monster's child by myself? Why me? I should have killed myself... " Lucy's eyes become distant and Natsu becomes worried, "Lucy! Don't think that way!"

He shakes her a little to see if she will snap out of it but to no avail. "Lucy, don't forget that Ezekiel is the reason why you decide to live! He is not that monsters child, he is your blessing! He is your son, your pride, and joy! He is the reason why you are alive right now! If you would have killed yourself, he would have been living a life of torture. You would not have known how handsome he will grow up to be, you will miss the chance to see him graduate and become a husband and have a family of his own. You would have missed saying 'That's my little boy'." Lucy's ears twitched as she listens to Natsu. Tears are silently falling down both their cheeks. "You would not have known what it would feel like to have a family because you have one now. You have me, my parents, and our friends. Don't ever think that killing yourself is the solution. Your life is so precious don't take it away because of other people. You survived the abuse, you survived the rape, you survived the bullying, and you will survive this and whatever life may throw at you in the future. You will make it, you are strong, killing yourself is not the solution. I love you and there are people out there who love you also even if you may not know it. So keep the past back there and if someone tries to bring it against you, tell them to shut up because the past only belongs there and you will survive the present and strive for that brighter future even when the stormy clouds come your way… Live on, your life is too precious." He kisses her forehead gently and she embraces him tightly soon after, he wraps his arms firmly yet gently around her.

"And I'm a firm believer in 'Everything happens for a reason' even when you don't know what that reason is… Your mom may have abandoned you but if she hadn't Ezekiel wouldn't have been born and yes I know that if she did take you that you wouldn't even have to fathom his existence but now that he is apart of your life, can you see your life without him?" Lucy silently shakes her head. "If she actually stayed do you think that monsters actions would have differed?" She shakes her head again. "Would you have run away with your son if she was there suffering as well, imagine seeing your mom suffering with you, would you have had that same determination to run away from him?" She shakes her head once more, not saying a word." He caresses her back with one hand. "You see, things happen for a reason even if it may seem cruel. You are strong even when your feeling weak."

Little did they know, Layla has been standing nearby and heard the whole thing. Her heart felt like it was being tortured from the guilt. If only she had been there for her daughter. If only… Layla makes her way back to the room.

Lucy slowly pulls herself away from Natsu. He wipes the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Natsu. I really mean it." He smiles warmly at her "Your welcome." She returns the smiles. They both head back to Ezekiel's hospital room.

As they enter the room, Ezekiel greets them happily. "Mommy where have you been, I missed you so much. It was un'bear'able." He starts cracking up, "You see what I did there, it was a corny joke. Grey told me about them, they suck but they're funny at the same time." His laugh lights up the room making everyone one else laugh along with him. Lucy felt like slapping herself for thinking those terrible things about her son, she realizes that Natsu was right, maybe everything does happen for a reason because seeing this bundle of joy in front of her, there is no way she can picture a life without him.

"Hey, Ezekiel you want to hear a better corny joke?" Natsu chimes in. The toddler nods his head eagerly wanting to hear more. "What do you call a fake spaghetti? An im-pasta!" Ezekiel thought about it for a second then starts bursting into laughter. Grey felt challenged, "Hey bud, do you want to hear an even funnier one." He nods his head again eagerly. Silver hands Lucy a cup of water, which she takes thankfully. "Why can't ghost have babies? Because they have a halloweenie." Lucy chokes on her water. "Grey!" She yells at him. Silver walks up to him and slaps the back of his head "Ow! I thought it was a funny joke!" Ezekiel ignores the hectic going on before him and thinks hard about the joke. "I don't get it." He deadpanned. Lucy sighs in relief that her son still has an innocent mind.

Grey rubs his head "Can I try again?" Everyone shouts no at him and he puts his hands up "Fine, jeesh. Note to self, don't say dirty corny jokes in front of toddlers." Natsu laughs at him, "You messed up, idiot." Ezekiel looks at him in shock and faces his mom with the shock expression still plastered on his face as he points at Natsu, "He called Grey a mean name." Lucy glares at Natsu causing him to gulp in reaction. "I'm sorry bud, I shouldn't have called him that." Grey sticks his tongue out making fun of Natsu. The pink haired teen glares at Grey, he wanted to call him so many things meaner the word 'idiot'.

Silver's phone rings and he picks up, a few "uh-huh's and a thank God, good job boys." later he hangs up the phone. "Your friends are safe and they are being transported here as we speak." Everyone gave a sigh of relief. "Well, when everyone gets checked up and healthy, we should have a nice celebration." Silver suggested. Everyone in the room glance at each other, everyone feeling awkward except for Ezekiel who is oblivious to the awkward atmosphere, "Heck Yeah!" He cheers out loud making everyone snap out of the awkwardness and laugh at the little boy's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I like the energy from that boy!" Silver walks up to Ezekiel and starts cheering along with him. Layla looks over at him with loving eyes and joins in the cheering. Lucy looks over at her mom watching her being cheerful with Ezekiel and Silver, the look of joy on their faces, the look of joy on Ezekiel's face, how quick he is able to get along with other people; how quick he is able to get along with her mom. Lucy makes her way to Natsu, "I may not be able to forgive her now but I will definitely try because my son is already attached to her and her family so what kind of mother would I be to keep him away from them when they are able to make him laugh." Natsu looks down at Lucy seeing that her gaze is still on her son, "Does that include Grey?" She nods her head, "I'll be able to forgive him. Since he was an idiot just like you were. You may not have molested me but out of all you dumb dumbs, you were the one who made me want to end it all." Natsu chest tightens from the guilt. "But now you are one of the reasons I want to live." She looks at him and sees his pained face; she leans up and kisses him. "Don't look like that. I didn't mention it to hurt you but to show you how much your image changed in my life." Natsu heart felt free and overjoyed by her words.

"Mommy and Natsu kissed!" Ezekiel exclaims. "Yeah, say ew to that bud." Grey encourages making Natsu and Lucy glare playfully at him. "No, because I want to kiss Asuna! So, mommy, you won't be mad right?" Ezekiel smirks awkwardly not knowing how to smirk properly. Lucy's mouth dropped at her son's actions. Grey chuckles and pats Ezekiel's back "That's my boy-" Lucy interrupts him, "Stop right there! Baby, who taught you to smirk like that." Ezekiel points at Grey and she whips her head to him; if looks could kill… Grey rushed to the window and realized that they were on the fourth floor. "No, I'm trapped!" Grey shouts out. Ezekiel chuckles at his silliness.

Lucy walks up to him "I'm going to kill you. What else did you teach him?" Grey was about to answer until Ezekiel beats him to it "He taught me how to get sugar mommas. At first, I thought they were mothers who were sweet so I told him I don't need another one my mom is a sugar mommy." Layla lets out a small 'aww'. Lucy went to choke Grey; "Hey bud, next time I'm going to teach you what a secret is!" Grey squeaks out as he avoids Lucy's hands of death. "Mommy wait! He also taught me that Whenever me and Asuna date that I should never let her go or hurt her or any of her friends. He told me that losing someone I love is a really painful thing because he regrets doing what he had done in the past… He regrets what he had done to you." Ezekiel says with seriousness. Everyone in the room looks at him in shock.

"He told you what he did to me?" Lucy asks softly. Ezekiel nods his head "I scratched his face in anger and kept punching him and he stood there letting me." Lucy turns to see Grey who is looking away in shame; with shaky hands, she cups his cheeks and turns his face to see the scratch marks. How did she not notice this before? "Why did you tell my son?" she tries to get him to face her but he wouldn't make eye contact. "I thought if I was going to be continue being hated by you then your son should know why. I felt so much guilt talking happily to your son when he didn't know what I had done to his own mother." Lucy eyes him sadly. "Grey…" She couldn't find the words to say.

"Grandma also told me that she left you because she was weak. Mommy, they hurt you but look how nice they are now. Should I still hate them too?" Lucy didn't know what to say, her words left her. She gives her mom a sad glance and slowly retracts her hands from Grey's face. She turns her attention to Ezekiel. "N-No sweetie, you don't have to hate them. If you know they are nice and trust them then you do that b-but baby it's not that easy for mommy." Natsu felt pissed off that they told Ezekiel what they did to Lucy because now Lucy is in a tight spot. Ezekiel gestures for Lucy to come closer to him and she did so. He cups her cheeks and kisses her forehead "I told you I'm going to be strong to protect you. If they dare hurt you again, I'm right here mommy." Lucy covers her mouth to muffle the sobs coming out, she was touched by her son's words. "I love you, mommy." He says softly as he rubs her head.

Everyone decided to leave the room to leave the two alone. Natsu glares at Layla and Grey "Why did you tell him what you guys did to her!?" Natsu was beyond furious and Silver puts a hand on his shoulder, "Hey does Ezekiel know what you did to her? Or does he still think your some angel that suddenly came into his mother's life." Natsu eyes widen. "W-wait, I was planning on telling him that when he is older. Who tells a six-year-old the terrible things they did to his mother, to his only family member!?" Grey walks up to him, "That boy is intelligent for his age, you may not have thought about it but it didn't seem shocking to him that his mom has been hurt. Do you think that he has not seen Lucy's dad beating her or something? Do you think that boys eyes are still innocent of violence and pain? I never seen a kid his age so determine to protect his mother, his determination is above most kids his age. When he said he will protect his mom, it wasn't some childish declaration; it was a promise." Natsu has never thought about that. Lucy never mentioned Ezekiel seeing the abuse… maybe he has never told her that he has seen it… seems like Ezekiel knows how to keep things to himself as well.

Layla decides to take a peek inside the room, she gives a gentle smile. "Guys come look." Everyone walks into the room to see Lucy on the hospital bed with Ezekiel both of them sleeping together holding each other in their arms. Tears stained on their cheeks and smiles on their faces. Layla and Natsu whip out their phones and took a picture, both of them look at each other then started to chuckle.

At this moment, everything felt peaceful and that's exactly what they needed the most right now… peace.

* * *

 **I want you guys to know that what Natsu said to Lucy earlier is how I feel. If any of you are depressed and thinking of suicide, please don't take away a precious life, don't take away your life. I love you guys, I mean it every time even when I don't know you my love is still genuine.**

 **See you guys next chapter, which will hopefully be sooner but I doubt it cause school is starting again, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	16. Ezekiel

**This is probably the quickest I ever updated in a loooong time.**

 **I want to thank you guys for your reviews and for following and favoriting my story, I'm truly grateful and happy that you guys actually enjoy my story. I'm always trying to improve my writing so it can be more enjoyable to read.**

 **As always, I hope you guys enjoy. P.S please continue to leave a review, it helps motivate me hearing your guys feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. BUT, Ezekiel is alllll mine and this story.**

* * *

As Lucy and Ezekiel sleep peacefully on the bed, Layla watches over them while the guys go to the entrance to wait for the others to arrive. She walks up to Lucy's side and brushes strands of Lucy's hair from her face, softly smiling. "My sweet baby girl, even if it takes years, I will restore this broken relationship. Even though you have a new mom and dad, even though you have a new family, I will never ever abandon you again; there are no excuses for what I did. I won't say that I want to spend time with you just because I want to make up time that we lost; we didn't lose any time together, I stole that time from you and now I want to give you my time, my love, my care, and my life. I would die for you…" Layla whispers lovingly to her daughter, her eyes showing love and guilt.

Ezekiel heard everything, he debated if he should pretend that he didn't but the last words that his grandma said bothered him. He opens his eyes and gets up slowly, gently taking Lucy's hand off of him and setting it by her side. Layla thought she woke him up and apologizes, Ezekiel shakes his head and waves his hand as to tell her not to worry about it. He looks up seriously and makes direct eye contact with her. Layla has been wondering since she met this young boy, why does he seem so mature, especially when it comes to his mother. He is always solicitous about her welfare. Was Grey right when he mentioned that Ezekiel might have seen Jude abusing Lucy?

"You're willing to die for my mom?" He asks her suddenly. Layla was taken aback by the question, she didn't know the young toddler had heard her. "Yes, I am. Your mom is my pride and joy just as you are hers." She smiles at him. Ezekiel cocks his head, his face never changing, "Wouldn't you rather live for her?" Layla's eyes widen in shock, she didn't expect him to say that. "Yes, I would… You're right, I want to live for her…" She looks at his serious yet compassionate eyes; she couldn't stop herself, she needs to know what this little boy had seen. "Ezekiel, if you don't mind me asking… What was life like when you were living with Jude and your mom?" Ezekiel smiles, "It was good, grandpa was nice to me and mommy…" He gasps, "Everything makes sense now; now that I see grandpa is a bad guy, that's probably why mommy wanted to move away back then." He lowers his head, "I should have known… I feel so dumb." Ezekiel's voice carrying sadness and frustration.

Layla stares at him but something didn't feel right, his words felt empty despite how he is acting; there is a tugging feeling pulling at her to ask him for one favor. "Ezekiel, can you lift your head." He lifts his head and Layla couldn't believe what she is seeing, she couldn't believe how deceiving he can be when he wants to hide something, she couldn't believe the smile that is on his face as he says the next few words, "But, it's okay because we have this new family now, grandma." The cheerful tone of his sounds fake, the reason is that his eyes are showing anger.

"I know you're lying, Ezekiel. How come you are pretending you don't know anything?" Layla asks a hint of desperation in her voice. Ezekiel's eyes widen, he knew that he is at his breaking point, he knew pieces of his mask were chipping off, he knows it's time to break it completely, he doesn't care anymore who it is he tells, he needs to let someone know, he needed to get this off his chest.

* * *

Natsu, Grey, and Silver await for Gajeel, Levy, and Juvia to arrive. As they wait, they came to notice that they are not good conversation starters. "So, uhm, Natsu… What do you think about me dating Lucy's mom." Silver asks glancing between the Pinkette and the door. "You know despite what Lucy and her mom got going on, I think you dating her is… you know it's your choice man. If she feels like the one then she's the one, ya know." Natsu replies motioning his hands as he spoke. Grey nods his head in agreement with Natsu.

The doors to hospital open and in walks an officer followed by three teens. Natsu and Grey's eyes widen in shock as they are witnessing the condition that those three were in. Silver clicks his tongue, he knew they were most likely going to be hurt but, he had hoped for an ounce of a miracle that they would come back unscratched.

Juvia had small cuts on her arms and a big black and blue bruise on her right cheek, her pants were torn up; thankfully, the part covering her special area is perfectly stitched like it should be. Through the torn jeans, hickeys are visible all over her legs. There's an elastic bandage wrapped around her neck.

Levy had a shiner on her right eye; her eye barely able to open. Hickeys were spotted around her neck and all over her arms. There's a blood-stained bandage wrapped around her stomach and her head.

Gajeel had bruises painted over his body. His hands were wrapped in bandages, blood seeping through them.

Levy, wrapped in Juvia's arms, seem to not have noticed their arrival; her mind still placed in the past and her eyes looking distant. Juvia shakes her a bit, Levy groans before realizing where she was. "Oh, we're finally here." She sighs in relief.

* * *

Lucy overhears the conversation between her son and her mom, she decides to continue lying where she is, pretending to sleep. She was scared to know what her son was going to say but at the same time, she wants to know… She needs to know.

Ezekiel sighs, his eyes glower. "I saw what grandpa did to mommy. I saw him beat her since I was five, I couldn't do anything about it and I knew that if I tried he would just hurt me too..." With a deep breathe and a pain look, he continued. "I was scared, I didn't want to get beaten too and I thought that if he kept hurting her that soon he will go too far. One day, I confronted him when mommy was sleeping and I told him to stop." His lips began to quiver, he was quick to wipe away his tears but they kept falling. "He said if I ever told mommy or anyone that I saw what he did then he would take her away from me and I didn't understand much at first but I got that it was serious and so he made me promise to act as if I never seen anything, that I never knew anything; I kept that promise until now…" He trailed. "But ever since that day, I wanted to get stronger and smarter and older just so I can protect her. I began reading more and more books, smarter books so that I can have as much knowledge as you guys but even I know that I can't think like an adult. I know that I'm just a child, I'm just a six-year-old, no matter how much I try there are still things that I don't understand or can do."

For a brief moment Ezekiel smiles softly, "When mommy said that we were leaving, I was beyond joyous, I felt relieved, I felt like I could breathe with ease…" Ezekiel grits his teeth. "Then he came back and all I realized was that I never got stronger. I couldn't even protect Juvia or myself when he kidnapped me. How on earth did I expect myself to protect my own mother? I felt even more frustrated knowing that you abandoned her and Grey touched her." Ezekiel clenches his hands into a shaky fist, scowling at the bed beneath him, vexation and irritation in his tone. "When I was punching Grey, I knew that it didn't hurt him at all! It's frustrating! I haven't changed from that weak five-year-old, there's no way I could have in one year and I know that and it hurts knowing I can't do anything to protect my own mom." Ezekiel's voice became brittle. "I can't tell my mom these things because how is she going to understand how it feels wanting to protect a parent when to her, her parents aren't worth protecting…"

Lucy's chest tightens, it took her all to not to jump up and console him.

Layla felt ashamed of her past self who just didn't think about the consequence of her actions; only thinking of herself. This boy before her eyes is more of a human and mature adult then she ever was. He stood up to a man that is bigger, taller, stronger, and wicked. While she played the damsel in distress and couldn't even take her daughter with her. Ezekiel knowing full well where his strength stands compared to Jude's, still decided that protecting his mother comes over his own safety.

The grown woman chuckles softly. Ezekiel arches a brow, "Why are you laughing?" Layla gave him a warm-hearted smile, "Because you are stronger than I am. I mean, you stood up to a man you knew was stronger. Unlike me, who just ran away. You think you are weak, as true as that is, physically. It's not true mentally. Meaning that you are a brave boy, a mighty brave boy. Your desire to protect your mom is so strong, it amazes me greatly."

Ezekiel's eyes began to water once more as he hangs on to Layla's every word. "Don't rush trying to grow up, take your life steady. Enjoy your youth, enjoy being mommy's little boy because before you know it, your going to be a teenager like your mom, Natsu, Juvia, and the others. Then you will be an adult." Layla pokes his nose playfully, her eyes full of sympathy "You did your part, sweetheart." Her soft caring tone played a sweet melody. Ezekiel's nose flared, his eyes brimming with tears, his lips quivering, "What do you mean?" He croaked. "If you hadn't been brave enough to escape those bad guys, did you think Silver would have ever gotten involved? There's a quote that a young man once told his lover, 'everything happens for a reason.' Do you believe it?"

Ezekiel nods his head, biting his lips trying to keep himself from crying out loud. Layla takes notice and pulls him towards her, into an embrace. She combs through his hair as he nuzzles his head onto her chest, bursting into tears. Letting out everything he had to keep to himself, he cried tears of relief having felt that heavyweight being lifting off his shoulders.

Lucy's heart ached, hearing her child crying out to someone other than her, but she felt quite relieved knowing that he let out his suffering. No child should suffer and hold things to themselves, no person should keep things to themselves and these words are speaking to Lucy as well.

She slowly gets up, she outstretches her arms as to let Layla know that she wants to hold her son. Layla nods, softly pushing Ezekiel away, "Your mom is awake." Ezekiel quickly looks over to see his mothers welcoming arms and kind-hearted smile, he immediately embraces her and she rubs circles on his back while humming softly.

" _A boy once told his lover that 'everything happens for a reason_ '" Layla's words played into Lucy's head. She sighs softly as she realizes that her mother overheard her episode earlier today with Natsu. Lucy looks over at her mother who is looking down at her cellphone. Is she worth trusting? When Lucy first saw her the answer was a solid no and now in this one day, her mom has taken her by surprise with her determination and comforting, that it's come to the point that the answer is leaning towards a conflicted yes.

Layla looks up towards Lucy, her expression written with worry causing Lucy to be alert. "What's wrong?" Lucy asks, her voice is uneasy. "Your friends are here… but they are injured badly…" Layla trails. Lucy became panicked but she kept her cool as she notices that Ezekiel cried himself to sleep once again. She lays him down on the bed and gets up from the bed.

"What's their room number?" She asks quickly. Layla answers quickly knowing how anxious her daughter is, "Gajeel and Levy are in room 407 and Juvia is in room 408." Lucy wastes no more time as she runs out the room, leaving Ezekiel in Layla's care.

The blonde decides to visit Juvia first but as soon as she enters, she sees that the room is empty. Assuming that Juvia went to Gajeel and Levy's room, she rushes out to their room.

Lucy burst the door, "Are you guys okay?" She asks immediately before even seeing their condition. She covers her mouth as soon as her eyes laid upon them, "Oh my god." She whispers softly. Everyone's attention now on her. "What happen!?" She couldn't control her emotions, the anger and anxiety are overwhelming her. She wants the kill the horrid people that did this to her friends.

Levy takes a deep breathe, "Well since everyone is here…" her voice cracks. "I guess it's story time," She tries to laugh it off but it came out quite and short.

She looks around the room with stone cold eyes, she takes another deep breath before beginning...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger... MWUAHAHHAA *COUGH* Don't kill me, please... I still love you all very much. Till the next one and once again please leave a review, I hardly ask but they do motivate me and puts a smile on my face**


	17. Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia

**ATTENTION: This chapter is not suitable for all audience, some scenes may be too much for your soul. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. You have been warn, no complaining in my reviews. Unless its about my grammar then help.**

 **Hope you enjoy XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Levy takes a deep breath before beginning, "When Jude and his henchmen kidnapped us… and we were separated from Natsu… Those men took me and Juvia to another room… away from Gajeel…" She trailed.

Juvia kept her gaze at the floor and Gajeel clenches his fists tightly. Silver began writing down everything she said; as for the rest, they stared intensely at her wanting to hear more but at the same time they didn't.

 **Flashback**

Levy and Juvia were thrown into a room by two of Jude's henchmen. Fear and anxiety washing over them; both were blindfolded: their hearing heightened, shuffling feet and a couple of men murmurs could be heard. Their hands were tied behind their backs and their feet were tied up as well.

"Levy, how are we going to escape?" Juvia whispered, not wanting to be heard by anyone but Levy.

Levy didn't know what to say in response, for she had no clue how to get out. How could either of them think of a way when they don't even know where they are or see the interior of the room of which they are being contained in.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer to them, shivers shot up Levy's spine as she felt a hand cupping her cheek. She felt disgusted just being touched by these men, no one but Gajeel can touch her. She felt repulsed knowing that these criminals are going to sexually harass her and Juvia.

Juvia felt chapped lips press against hers. Bile rose up her throat and she forced herself to swallow it back down, she never thought that a kiss could make her body shiver in repulsion. Her animosity for this guy grew stronger and in turn, she bit his lip **hard**.

The man retracted immediately, cussing out loud. "I'm going to kill this whore." He grabs Juvia's collar and lifts her off the ground. Fear was swirling around her body, but she decides to stay firm and not give these criminals the satisfaction of seeing her in a weak state.

She felt hands undo the knot on her blindfold and it falls off slowly, revealing the scumbag's face in front of her. His wicked smile could win a match against a demon's. Lust shone in his eyes as he takes a good look at her body.

Chills crept its way up her spine and she honestly wanted to just cry but she can't do that, not only because she doesn't want to show weakness but also the fact that she didn't want to feel useless and weak like she did when Jude took Ezekiel.

"Eyes off scum." She spat at him. Rage coursed through his body at her rebellion. He slams her against the wall. The back of Juvia's head hit the wall hard, her vision was blurry for a few seconds, the world felt unstable, and a loud ringing is heard. A whimper escaped her lips and the man smiled in satisfaction.

Levy's ears twitched at the sound of her best friend's cry. "I promise that you guys are going to regret doing this, I'll make sure of it!" She threatened. A sinister chuckle erupted from the man caressing her cheek. "Oh yea.." A libidinous mocking tone dripping with each word. The man licks his lips, hungrily eyeing her. He slips the blindfold off of her, forcing her to become face to face with a demonic mien*.

Her unwavering glare took him aback. He regains his posture, a wicked grin reaching ear to ear appeared on his face. "What would you do as your revenge." His eyes tracing over every curve of her body.

Levy ignored his stare and answers "I'll kill you."

The man gave out a sinister chuckle before giving an equally sinister grin, "Oh yeah, I'll like to see you try, baby." He licks his lips slowly, leaning in close to her.

Levy felt a wave of repulsion as he came closer to her.

He kisses her neck slowly, tracing up the jawline, and before he connects their mouths; he takes a glance at her eyes, finding joy in their defiance. The man placed a soft peck on her lips. "You see baby, I can be gentle. I'm no monster."

Levy kept her glare hating that he is mocking her. "You are always going to be a disgusting monster. You can rot in hell!" She spat at him.

The man pushes her head against the floor making her lay flat on the floor, a rush of pain coursing through her head. "A monster is what you see me as, then a monster I will be." He leans down and whispers ominously, "Your coming to hell with me." His slithers his hand under her shirt and up her side.

The petite bluenette thrashes her body violently in hopes of shaking him off but to no avail. He straps her down with his legs to make her movements limited, placing his weight on her. Everywhere this man touches her leaves a disgusting feeling behind. "Get off of me!" She screeches desperately. He cuts her off by shoving his tongue down her throat, squirming around every crevice in her mouth. Levy's eyes widen, she bites down on his tongue causing him to cuss out in pain. "You!" he punches her aimlessly with all his might, hitting her on her right eye. His punch caused her head to bounce off the concrete floor, she couldn't think straight, all was blur. His senses were mixed up, she hardly felt him continue his kisses down her arms. Levy looks his way to see her hand in his, "Now behave." he whispers gently as he places a soft kiss on the back of her hand. She couldn't react, her head felt like it was going to explode, she rests her head back and her vision becomes darker.

"LEVY!" Juvia shouts trying to reach out to her dear friend.

"You should be more focused on yourself." The man in front of her chuckles. He hums a menacing tune as he lays her down on the floor and straddles her down with his legs, preventing her to thrash around like her friend. He whistles calmly as he takes out a pocket knife from his back pocket.

All color drains from Juvia as she stares at the knife in his hand. She slowly shakes her head "Don't… please don't" she begs.

He looks at her in mocking confusion, "Don't what? Hurt you? Sorry, hun, I get paid to do this." He laughs maniacally. He leans down and places the knife just before her neck, "Now if you behave then you can live." He presses the knife down cutting into her flesh causing her to wince in pain.

Juvia felt the blood trickle down her neck. Her eyes widen in terror.

This man is a psycho.

"Hey, Derek. Why don't you take your girly to another room? I know how you can get and I want alone time with this one." The man straddling Juvia said.

Derek thought about it for a second. He got off Levy and picked her up over his shoulder and heads out the room.

Juvia looks over and sees blood dripping from Levy's head. She wanted to yell but the fear of dying paralyzed her and took her voice away.

"The name is Ricky. Now let's get down to business." He says as he gets off of her and starts tearing her pants with his knife, he leans down kisses one of her legs. He looks up to see her quiet and vulnerable, just the way he likes them.

* * *

In the next room, Gajeel is tied to a chair - his hands, his stomach against the chair, and his legs to of each leg of the chair - in a pitch black room all alone. He tried countless times to untie the knot binding his hand but it was a darn good knot. The door opens before him and three men walk in: one had a long beard, another had a trimmed beard, and the last one had no beard.

"Wow big guy over here." the one with the trimmed beard chuckles sarcastically. "Must be frustrating not being able to escape."

"Tch." Gajeel clicks his tongue, not impressed by the insult. "Can you two do better than your friend here in trying to make me scared." Gajeel returns the sarcastic chuckle.

Trim beard kick Gajeel knocking him over, a loud thud resonated in the room. "I wouldn't be acting so brave."

"It's not an act."

Long beard chuckles interested in how confident Gajeel sounds; he wants to crush that. "You can keep up the brave front little boy, but you do know that you aren't the only one that's kidnapped. Your pink headed friend is tied up to a chair just like you watching that blonde girls father rape her all over again. As for the other two bluenette's, they are in the room next door being tortured and rape as we speak. **Is your confidence still booming?** " He smirks knowing he must have brought out a caged demon from this boy.

Gajeel felt every sanity chip away from him. He wants to go ballistic but the fact that he is still tied up agonizes him. "You touch my friends, you're going to see a madman. You touch my girlfriend, the love of my life, **you're going to see a** _ **demon**_ **.** " His tone is darker than the pitch blackness that once filled the room.

No beard picks up his chair sitting him upright and they came eye to eye with the king of death itself.

Trim beard felt threaten and punches him. "Your all talk but you can't do anything." He laughs psychotically feeling like he is overpowering Gajeel.

"You hurt my future wife, you don't know how crazy I am." Gajeel thrust himself forward, tackling down trim beard. He bites his arm, not letting go no matter how much trim beard tries to pry him off. "Get this psycho off of me!"

The other two yank Gajeel off of him. "Crazy child." long beard grunts.

Trim beard kicks Gajeel knocking him down once more. He repeatedly kept kicking the teen in the stomach. "Die!" He kept repeating with each kick.

Gajeel lays there smirking (with blood slowly trickling out of his mouth) because what is unknown to them is that the ropes are loosening, he needs the chair to break and those ropes are one less obstacle. "You're so weak, bet you next kick wouldn't even be able to tip me over if you stood me up again." His bloody smirk infuriated Trim beard.

"Oh, yea!" Trim beard picks up him up and kicks him hard that the chair broke in half.

Enormous pain washed over Gajeel but he ignored it as he shakes off the rope that bound him to the chair. His hands still bound together but that means nothing to him as he tackles Trim beard again, slamming his head against the grown man.

No beard yanks Gajeel off of his partner and whips out a knife… cutting the rope binding Gajeel.

The teen, as well as the other two men, were surprised by his actions. "I'll be damned if you thought I supported this crap," No beard says firmly.

"Get out of here son! I will save the others. Those men have weapons too. I'm going to prison anyway so I might as well murder these guys. I'm sorry I didn't act sooner." He looked guilty for hesitating beforehand. He hadn't reacted in saving the boy earlier only because he didn't know if things would backfire on him.

"What are you doing Daniel!?" Long beard shouts at him. Daniel glares at him pulling out a gun, "Shut up and put your hands in the air! I know you both don't have a gun so don't expect a knife to win in a gunfight!" The two men reluctantly obliged.

Gajeel runs outside the room, adrenaline still rushing. The teen had pickpocketed the kind criminals knife. The last thing he was going to do is escape while his friends are being tortured.

He heard two gunshots from the room he was just in. He continues to run, he had thought when they said 'the room next door' it would have been right next to his but it's down the hall. Gajeel hears a pair of feet running behind him, he turns around to see Daniel.

"I thought I told you to escape!" He yells.

"I would never leave my friends to suffer!"

Gajeel burst through the door. He saw a man on top of Juvia, her body was covered in hickeys. He felt enraged. "Get off of her!" He yanks the man off of Juvia and begins to throw a series of punches.

Daniel shoots the guy in the head. Gajeel jumps back "What the heck man!" Daniel shrugs, "Sorry I hated this guy so much, ever since he took my slice of pizza." It then rings in Gajeels head why he is apart of Jude's henchmen, he is a psycho, a nice psycho. "Yea I'm crazy but the one thing I can't stand is people who can hurt children, just grinds my gears."

Gajeel ignores his statement and his attention is on Juvia. "Juvia, I'm here!" He runs up to her as she slowly picks herself up.

"Gajeel go get Levy." She says weakly. "The other guy took her away and I don't know where he took her. Go find her." Juvia could care less about herself, she is more concern about Levy.

The teen wanted nothing more than to search for his girlfriend but he couldn't leave Juvia and she looks like she in no state to go running around.

"Boy, you stole my knife. Kill him with it. I know you can't trust me because I'm a criminal but you have to believe me, I hate scum who hurt children. They are the people that my friends in prison beat and rape. The raping part is not me, I just beat them up and deliver them to the rapist but that's beside the point. When the police come, which I'm sure they will. I will make sure she gets to them safely. Then allow them to roughly arrest me, they feel so satisfied thinking they get one over a criminal." Daniel rambles on.

Gajeel puts his hand up for him to stop talking. "That's not for me to decide that's for Juvia to decide." He looks over at Juvia.

Juvia looks over at Daniel, who notices her gaze and smiles, waving at her with the gun in his hand which he took notice and clumsily puts it back in his pocket. A small giggle slips out at his goofiness but uneasiness was still in her. "Stay a good distance away from me and give me all your weapons."

Daniel happily obliges and hands her his gun, his two pocket knives, and reluctantly gives her a second gun. "Take care of him, he is a special gun." His eyes water at the thought of giving his precious gun away.

They both stared wide-eyed at the fact he kept all these weapons concealed. Gajeel looks over at Juvia and she returns the gaze, "Are you sure?" He asks her one more time and she nods her head reassuringly.

Gajeel runs out the door.

"So… I know where there are medkits. If you want to go get them with me, of course, while walking with distance and you hold on to the weapons still."

Juvia didn't know what to think of this guys, it's hard to see him as a malicious killer. "Uhm… Sure."

Daniel smiles softly and opens the door for her, "After you, my lady." Juvia walks towards the door and then remembers "What about Lucy and Natsu!?" Catching Daniel off guard by her sudden outburst. "Let's get you healed up first and we will go find them, I promise." He reassures her. She thought about it and reluctantly follows him to get the medkits.

* * *

Derek gently places Levy on a bed. "Now we have something comfortable. You need to give me credit for being a gentleman." Levy was finally regaining some strength but her head has been throbbing the whole time, it feels as though the liquid is seeping out.

The man goes over to a cabinet and grabs some ointment and elastic bandage. He lifts Levy cup and supports her and he finds where the cut was. He puts the ointment on the open wound causing Levy to hiss in pain. He then wraps the bandage around her head. "Can't have you dying on me in the middle of sex. I don't have necrophilia, that's just disgusting."

"You sick monster, get away from me," Levy demands weakly.

Derek had to admit that he was impressed (as much as annoyed) with how defiant she is. He leans down and kissed her softly. He mumbles against her lips. "Hey babe, you should be grateful for how soft I'm doing things because later on, it's going to get rough." He chuckles to himself.

Levy wanted nothing more than to kill this guy. "Quit mocking me. You are sick."

He gave up the innocent act and brought back the demons smirk. "You right, I am. Your wish is my command, I will stop mocking you. You want a monster then baby, you got a monster." He whips off his shirt and grabs a vase and throws it on the floor, he picks up a sharp shard and cuts off Levy's shirt. He licks his lips, "They may not be huge but I'm not picky." He leans down and begins to leave kiss marks on her torso.

Levy weakly attempts to push him off. Unfortunately, she was unable to summon the strength to even budge him.

"That's cute, your trying to push me off. Well, let's keep these hands above you for now." He pins both her arms above her head with one hand, while the other stays busy slithering around her stomach.

"Gajeel…" Levy whispers, tears falling. She finally broke down, her being so weak is beyond frustrating.

Derek stops what he is doing and looks at her. "Gajeel? Okay, sweetheart, I can stand you calling me a monster but I don't like hearing other guys name when I'm about to make love to you."

"Gajeel," Levy repeats more firmly.

"Fine... no sex." He looks around for a new idea then smiles maliciously. "I don't have a towel to muffle you so my mouth will do."

Levy was confused as to what she meant. He kisses her, shoving his tongue inside once more. His body prevented Levy from seeing what he was going to do next. He grabs the glass shard, suddenly stopping the kiss and mumbles "You're most likely going to bite both of our tongues off. Which is great because then we both can die together... I told you before that I was going to take you to hell with me." He continues the kiss.

Derek slowly presses the shard into her stomach, her body flinches in pain. Using his pinky, he feels for blood and to his satisfaction there was. He slides the shard ever so slowly across her stomach.

Levy screamed in agony but his mouth muffles it. She bites down but not hard enough to bite their tongues off. Though, as soon as she noticed that she bit down, fear took over; there are many ways she can die at this moment being in the position that she is in. She wants to shake him off but the idea of the shard accidentally plunging deeper into her stops her from doing so.

Derek begins to moan, with the knowledge that he is the one causing her extraordinary pain, knowing that she is helpless but can still be defiant, and kissing her all at the same time. He fell in love with her, there is no way he can let a precious gem go. "Your mine." He mumbles into the kiss.

Levy felt like its been eternity, her stomach was on fire, she felt the blood oozing out.

The man stops the kiss and stops cutting her. He looks down at how far he has progressed. It wasn't a perfect line, at some point in went a little diagonal but the amazing part for him was that he was a little over halfway across her stomach.

Levy looked horrified at the cut, knowing that he wasn't done. "Please, stop. Look I'm begging. Don't continue." He didn't like that he broke her but he will take advantage of it. "Say you will be mine and I will stop, and treat you and we can go back to having sex and you only better call out my name." He demands.

No matter how much she wants the pain to end, she belongs to no man except for whomever she chooses to belong to, and that's Gajeel. "I will never be yours, Gajeel is the only man I love and will ever belong to."

He shrugs as if what she said didn't affect him but in reality, he was infuriated He continues to slice across her stomach, not kissing her this time. No, this time he lets her scream out in agony. "You can go to hell before me, I will meet you there later. Bite down on your tongue, girly." The sounds of her scream became music to his ears.

* * *

Gajeel continues to run around the halls avoiding other henchmen. He runs down an empty hall. He punches a wall beside him, frustrated that he can't find Levy.

He heard an agonizing scream come from the room nearby. He rushes in and is horrified by what he sees. Everything in his vision became black and the only person he saw was Derek. Gajeel yanks him off Levy, throwing him on the ground, the shard flying out of his hand. He got on top of Derek and threw a series of punches at him, never stopping and only getting stronger. It got to the point his fists were bleeding and mixed with Derek's blood. At this point, Derek's face became unrecognizable. Gajeel whips out the pocket knife and slices his stomach three times, then he slices his ankles to prevent him from getting up. The sound of Derek's scream brought devilish joy to Gajeels heart.

"Gajeel…" The teen ears perked up at the sound of his girlfriend. He looks over at her, immediately he gets up and runs over to Levy. "Levy, my love. I will help you okay!" He shouts frantically. He whips off his shirt and tears his so that he can bind her stomach in hopes of slowing the blood flow. He had no idea what to do in this situation. Levy weakly points to the cabinets. He heads to them and grabs all the medical stuff he sees. He places them all beside Levy and sees what would actually help. He grabs a disinfecting spray and elastic bandages. "Uhm, okay levy this is going to burn." He looks around for a towel and sees her shirt on the floor, which made him want to beat that guy senseless all over again but he knew there are more important things at hand.

He picks up the shirt, "Bite down on this so you won't bite your tongue off okay, the last thing I want is for you to die on me." Tears start falling down his face as he softly places the shirt in her mouth. He takes his shirt off her stomach and sprays the disinfecting spray on her wound. He body shook in pain, and she cried out. "Levy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I have to do this." He holds her hand "Squeeze hard, if you feel the need to, okay?" Levy slowly nods her head. Sweat dripping down her face. He continues to spray and Levy squeezed the soul out of his hand. "Okay Levy I need my hand back sweetie, I'm done spraying." Levy reluctantly let's go.

He grabs his shirt and wipes the blood, he then lifts Levy up and begins to wrap the bandage around her wound, it wasn't perfect but it will do. He was afraid to move her around so he slowly laid her back down. He didn't want to carry her away it will most likely cause the blood to flow out like a river. He was stumped.

He heard many pairs of feet running towards the hall. He went to close the door then he stood in front of Levy with the knife in his hands ready to fight any henchmen coming his way. He turns back to see Levy's eyes closed. "No, No, Levy! Wake up please!" Levy didn't respond. "Levy, please… Please!" He taps her face softly but she didn't respond and her breathing became shallow. "No no no no-"

"This is S.W.A.T. We are going to bust in through the door if no one comes out with their hands up!" Gajeel walks up to the door, tears overflowing as he opens the door and drop to his knees, "SAVE HER PLEASE SAVE MY GIRLFRIEND PLEASE PLEASE! Please, please, please…" He kept repeating himself begging the soldiers. One of them ran up to him and hugged him as the other walked into the room. "Bring a stretcher, immediately!" he can hear one of them command. "We are going to save her okay, you guys are all safe now. We have Lucy, Natsu, and Juvia safe." The female cop said, consoling him. "It's all going to be okay." Gajeel hears more footsteps running in their direction he looks up and sees the medics rushing into the room and rushing back out with Levy on the gurney.

He gets up immediately and said thanks to the cop quickly before rushing out and following them. "Is she going to be okay!?" He asks one of the medics while running to the ambulance. "She will be fine, she is a strong girl to last as long as she did. She lost a lot of blood but thank the Lord we had your guy's medical records beforehand just in case this was to happen. She will get a blood transfusion during the trip to the hospital. Trust me, she will live." That's all Gajeel needed to hear. He felt such a heavy burden be lifted off of him.

They arrived at the ambulance truck. Gajeel sees Juvia being treated at one of them. He runs up to her. "Hey, you okay?" He asks, she nods in response. "What happened to Daniel?" Juvia smiles sadly ad chuckles at the thought, "Well, we went to get medical supplies until the S.W.A.T showed up. He looks at me and smiles goofily saying 'watch they are going to arrest me roughly,' and guess what, they didn't. He looked amazed and said 'Bye girl, hopefully, I can visit you guys sometime and see how much you guys have grown and how you guys overcome this.' which made me tear up. Never thought I would be sad to see a criminal go to prison." Gajeel smiles softly along with her.

"How is Levy?" She asks. Gajeel fist tightens, "She lost a lot of blood, she isn't in the best shape but they said she is strong and that she will live. They are probably doing blood transfusion right now as we speak." Juvia looks down then will determination looks at Gajeel. "We are going to get through this, those are the wise words of a silly criminal." They both chuckled.

"Come on guys, let get you to the hospital, where your other two friends are."

* * *

"And that's our story." Juvia finishes off. Everyone stood in silence, only the sound of Silver writing down on his notepad was heard.

Almost everyone had silent tears falling, except Gajeel and Silver. "Well, I'm tired guys. I would like some rest." Levy says breaking the silence.

"Oh, okay. If you need anything let us know, okay?" Lucy reassures her, "We are here for you guys."

With that everyone left the room. Each taking a glance back before leaving.

Gajeel looks over at Levy, seemingly to be already asleep. He gets off his bed and walks over to her. Taking her in. The IV, the black eye, the bandages, he couldn't protect her.

He began crying and kisses her forehead softly. "I'm sorry my love. Look at you, so damaged and I couldn't do my job as a man and protect you. I'm unworthy to be your man. I don't deserve you but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to get married and have kids, you can tell them that I was a failure as a man. But don't make me look too bad because I want them to still like me." He chuckles softly and kisses her lips; to his surprise, she kisses back.

He was taken aback and backs away, "Sorry did I wake you?" She shakes her head, "I just wanted them to leave and besides there is no way I can sleep that quickly." She smiles. She cups his face, "I Love you Gajeel Redfox, this was out of your control and I thank you for being there, the time you did. My love for you will never fade away no matter what. So, make me Levy Redfox with no thoughts like ' I'm not worthy,' Because you are or else I wouldn't date you in the first place. I mean, you were my bully once upon a time and you are now my love with a happily ever after." She uses both hands to guide his head closer to her so she can kiss him. They both fell deep into the kiss; the sadness, relief, and love blend into the kiss.

"How many?" She asks bluntly. Gajeels looks at her confused. "How many kids do you want?" Gajeel thinks about it. "Three." He smiles childishly.

Levy chuckles and pats on the bed to the side where the IV isn't. "Sleep with me." Gajeel was unsure, "It's okay, the bed is pretty big, come comfort me." She smiles reassuringly. Gajeel walks around to the destined side and lays himself beside her. He makes his arm an arm pillow and wraps his other arm around her. "The nurses might scold us." He informs her. "You don't care and neither do I." She states bluntly. Gajeel nods his head as to say that it's true.

"If I get a fourth kid, He/She is your responsibility. You need to be responsible for your little buddies being stubborn to make it to the eggnoid." Levy says playfully poking him. Then closes her eye to sleep. Gajeel combs through her hair.

"Gihi."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that... well not enjoy as in happy chapter enjoy but that it caught your attention kind of enjoyed.**

 **Love you guys**

 ***** a person's look or manner, especially one of a particular kind indicating their character or mood.

"he has a cautious, academic mien"


	18. Needing a breather

**Sorry, this is one of my shorter chapters but I hope you guys enjoy it none the less.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mahsima does.**

* * *

Grey and Juvia are left alone in her hospital room, as requested by Grey.

The room is quiet and the atmosphere is uncomfortable. Both teens find it hard to look each other in the eye.

The slamming of Grey's fist against the arm of his chair broke the silence and got Juvia's attention. "Uhm-" Juvia cuts herself off as she sees Grey cry silent tears, unable to face her way. She takes a deep breath as she made her resolve to listen to whatever he may have to say to her.

"Grey…" She spoke softly as she reaches out to make him face her but he grabs her wrist halting her from reaching any further. Her eyes open slightly in surprise.

He slowly shakes his head "Don't," his voice cracked. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Don't touch me, Juvia." He slowly lets go of her wrist. "I'm… I'm as bad as those men…" He sniffles through his words as his emotions became unstable. "I hurt and forced myself on Lucy, the way those scums did to you guys," He grits his teeth. "I deserve to be tormented just like them. I deserve to be hated and look down upon, there should be no mercy for me. I shouldn't have asked Lucy for forgiveness, I shouldn't have asked you for forgiveness… I don't deserve it." The hand which touched Juvia began to tremble.

The bluenette didn't know how to respond, she didn't know if she should comfort him or tell him what he did was wrong and he should be reflecting on his actions… but, this is being too harsh on himself. "Grey…" Her hand that she had outreached, reaches even further to make contact but he got up suddenly causing her to retract her hand.

Grey faces her but did not make eye contact. "I mean it Juvia. Please, don't touch me. I'm dirty and I don't want to dirty you like those filthy men did. I want you to be healed as soon as possible and be strong, graduate, meet a nice man, and make a happy family and I am not that guy, as much as I want to be that guy, I will never be that guy. I don't deserve to be happy but you do. You deserve the world Juvia." He finally makes eye contact with her teary eyes.

The look in Greys eyes was as if he gave up being happy.

"I know your strong Juvia, and you have amazing friends who will always be by your side. I can have a peace of mind knowing that my beloved will be enjoying life, I have that much confidence that your life will be joyful." He brushes his hair back, removing eye contact. "I knew you loved me and all I did was hurt you by being with other girls. Then one day, I take my actions to far and lost you. After that, I became aware of my love for you and selfishly wanted your love back but now… Now…" He trails finding it hard to say what he wants to say next, "... Now, I will make sure that you guys won't have to see me again. This whole thing has really opened my eyes to how despicable my actions were. I can't forgive myself for it."

He smiles at Juvia but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I love you Juvia. I want what's best for you and that's not me." He starts heading for the door. "I'm a go get Lucy and them to keep you company, bye Juvia."

"Stop!" She yells at him causing him to immediately halt in his steps. "Come here." She commands him. He stood in place, debating if he should listen or just ignore her and resume what he was planning on doing. "Come here," Juvia repeats herself, her tone very firm. He turns around and reluctantly walks back to her. "Look at me." He slowly lifts his face up, "in the eyes." He reluctantly makes eye contact with her. His heart felt like it's been torn to pieces at the sight of her tears. He tried to avoid eye contact, "Don't you dare avert your gaze from me." She angrily warns.

"You think you can spew all that out and leave like your some tragic hero like you're the damsel in distress! Grey, I can clearly see that you regret what you did so don't you dare compare yourself to those fiends. Yes, you did something horrible but those people were real criminals with real intentions of hurting us to the point of no return. You!? You're an idiot who doesn't think about his actions at all! Don't get depressed now thinking you're scum like them! You truly regret your actions to the point that you think your life deserves to be hell when it doesn't. People make mistakes no matter how grand stupid they can be. You made your point of how much this is eating you away, okay!? Now it's my turn on telling you how I feel!." She vents out taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm grateful for the friends that came into my life and comfort me when you did your stupid actions, one of those friends is the victim of your actions. Trust me when I say, that she was able to forgive Natsu who made her want to kill herself, give it time and she will surely forgive you too. As for me, I still love you, idiot! As much as I don't want to, I still love you so much it hurts. It hurts watching you talk yourself down. It's scary because you sound like you were going to end your life in order to make me happy. That doesn't make me happy!" She starts crying out loud. "The man I want to make a big happy family with is you, not anyone else. Damn it, Grey! Why do I have to love you so much!" She tries wiping away her tears but more kept flowing out.

Grey moves closer to her wanting to wipe those tears away from her but he restrains himself. He felt overjoyed hearing that she still loves him but anguish is mixing in with it.

"I love you, Grey. Don't say such scary stuff. Don't think about making your life miserable by holding this against yourself. I forgive you, Grey: for being a dummy, for hurting me many times in the past, for hurting my best friend. I'm not forgiving you on her behalf but on my own behalf. So until she forgives you, our relationship won't get any deeper." She says firmly through her tears.

Grey is now right beside her. Juvia looks over at him and reaches out to cup his cheeks, she was unable to reach him, so Grey brings his face closer in order for her to cup his cheeks. Grey reaches out and cups her left cheek, not wanting to touch her right one for its bruised. His tears were unending as he stares at her with a loving face and a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"Grey… at this moment… it's only us…" she looks at him in return with loving eyes. "I love you more as the man you are now than the man you were back then. I'm not looking at the Grey of the past but at the Grey of the present and they are two totally different men."

"Juvia… Is it really okay for me to continue loving you? Is it really okay for me to continue on thinking we have a future together? Besides, when did this become you comforting me, I should be comforting you or find someone more suitable to comfort you. Your the one injured and just went through something horrible."

"This is comforting me because the fact that I see how you have truly recognized how bad your past actions were, that I can have my sweet best friend back, that this Grey in front of my right now can comfort me and make me forget what those monsters did to me, is comforting me greatly."

Grey cries out unable to understand her kindness and mercy, unable to comprehend that this beautiful woman is able to love him despite his actions, is able to see a brighter side of him and can declare that she loves him in return. "Grey, make me forget," she says sternly yet lovely.

He leans in closer to her, their lips centimeters away from each other. "Juvia, can I kiss you?" He asks. Juvia chuckles, "Why you ask that now, you're already so close?" Grey returns the light chuckle. He seals their lips together into a soft kiss, he didn't want to go any deeper, afraid that he will hurt her. Both of them smile into the kiss, enjoying every moment of it.

Grey slowly backs away from the kiss, leaving both of them wanting more but he knows he must stop now. Their faces were still close to each other, he leans his forehead against hers. "I promise, I will officially ask you to be mine after Lucy forgives a dufus like me. I don't want to start a relationship with you until everything is a clean slate between me and your friends."

Juvia nods happily, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I look forward to it."

Silver walks into the room looking grim, ruining the room. Both of them dreading the news that he was about to announce.

* * *

Grey and Juvia burst into Gajeel's room, everyone seems to be in there already. "Is this for real!?" Grey yells. Silver puts his hand firmly on his shoulder and nods his head.

When Grey and Juvia took a good look at the room, everyone face matches each other… all of them were beyond pissed off.

"That guy almost raped my girl and I defend her SO I GET PUT INTO TRIAL FOR KILLING HIM!? I MIGHT GO TO JAIL FOR PROTECTING MY GIRLFRIEND!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE POLICE!?" Gajeel punches his pillow over and over again trying not to damage anything important. "Okay, let me get this straight. Jude is going to trial as well right?"

"Yes." Silver answers him.

"Oh okay, so a man who deserves to be thrown in hell gets a trial, that makes sense. Me? I injure a man who hurts my beloved and he just happens to die a few hours later and I get put on trial? Okay, this all makes so much sense. I'M BASICALLY ON THE SAME LEVEL AS A RAPIST IN THE LAW'S EYES!"

Everyone looks away, all feeling angry, except Silver who keeps his sane mind intact. "Gajeel, no one is looking at you as a murderer in this room. The law may, but not us. You are going to walk away from the courtroom free from any charge, I will make sure of it. I know amazing defense lawyers who will make sure you will walk free…" He looks at Lucy, " And that will make sure that man will die in prison." His eyes were filled with firm confidence, he made a deep promise to himself and his girlfriend and these kids standing before him, that they will all be protected. Justice will be served righteously.

"This is frustrating!" Natsu outburst caused heads to turn his way. "If this is what happens if we defend ourselves then I might as well have tortured and kill Jude myself!" He roars angrily.

"Natsu, calm down! Do you think it will be easy for Gajeel to be thrown in jail despite his situation? Trust me, the jury for both Gajeel and Lucy's court case will feel bad for both of them and disgusted with the offenders, and I will make sure there will be a capable defense attorney for Gajeel and a capable Prosecutor for Lucy. You guys need to trust me!" Silver shouts out with a hint of desperation for these kids to understand.

Lucy claps her hand for everyone's attention to be on her now. "Okay, I trust you, Silver. I was on the phone with Grandeeney earlier and she told me that you are the type to do what you can to make things right." Lucy says with a cheery smile. She strode over to the door where Grey is standing and mumbles so that only he can hear. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

She turns around and smiles. "Yes, bad news punched us in the stomach but look at the positives. After years of not being caught, my monstrous old man is finally caught and will get his justice served. Gajeel you may be on trial but, you will be found not guilty. We have been kidnapped and molested by those men and they will get their justice served, I mean one of them already did… he died." She says happily.

"This day has been the most roller coaster day of my life, I felt like I barely got any happiness today and all this pain, suffering, anguish, depression, desperateness, guilt, all these negative emotions are suffocating us and we all need a positive breather. So stay strong my friends because before we all know it this will all be over. We will graduate high school and live our adult lives. I will live happily with the man I love," She points at Natsu.

"And you guys will live happily together," She pints at Gajeel and Levy,

"You guys too," pointing at Silver and Layla.

She turns and faces Juvia and Grey, "... You guys too." She smiles warmly at them, letting them know that she is fine with them being together.

Lucy isn't dense to not notice that something between them change from the time she left Juvia's room till they both came rushing into this one. I mean them holding hands like lovers was a dead giveaway.

"Lucy.." Grey whispered as he was about to ask her if she had forgiven him and she whips her head back to everyone before letting him finish.

"After this whole mess is over… LET'S CELEBRATE!" Lucy cheers and everyone hesitates with her sudden cheeriness but decides to join in. Everyone felt motivated and a new wave of relief washed over them as they let their anger go and thought of the good things ahead.

Silvers nudges Lucy, "Thank you." He mumbles to her and she smiles at him in return.

They all decided to leave the worries for another time and for now to just let all the negative feelings go and breathe in some light of a brighter day.

"How do you guys feel about pizza, on me?" Silver offers up until Layla punches his shoulders. "OW! Woman!" She glares at him as if daring to speak to her like that again. "I'm sorry, my love." He immediately apologizes.

"Don't forget, I'm a nurse and these kids aren't going to have pizza. They need healthy food, especially Levy. She lost a lot of blood."

"I'm good, ma'am." Levy tries to convince her but one glare from Layla shut her mouth real quick.

Silver thinks hard about what to feed these kids, he doesn't want them eating hospital food. "Okay, I know an amazing chef who can make incredible foods with healthy fruits and food in them." He looks over at Layla to get her approval.

"As long as you confirm everything with me first, then okay." She states. Silvers kisses her lips and they quickly get lost in their kiss until they hear the teens…

"Ewww!"

"Get a room!" Grey yells, getting a playful glare from them. They all burst into laughter enjoying themselves at that very precious moment.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the shortness. I hope it didn't seem super rushed. ALSO, I'm not going to write a legit realistic court case scene because then that will be too long so whenever I do write them just keep in mind, it's going to be partial realistic just for the sake of me not wanting to write a legitimate court trial scene.**


	19. Gajeel's Trial

**I'm sorry for this long update, but summer is here. Therefore, I can update sooner, hopefully. Though I do plan on getting a summer job if God allows lol.**

 **This chapter was a struggle for me to write because I'm not a big fan of writing court trials. Even though this court trial isn't exactly like a real one, I butchered a lot of things from a real court trial to make this slightly easier for me to write.**

 **Hope you enjoy :D Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **3 weeks later...**

The day has come for Gajeel's trial.

Weeks passed, the gang tried their hardest to enjoy themselves and keep the positivity but it became harder as this day drew nearer. It wasn't the thought of 'he might lose' but the thought, 'this shouldn't have to happen in the first place.'

Gajeel's dressed in a tux sitting beside his lawyer, Mavis Vermilion, a good friend of Silver's at the Defense table before the judge. To their left is the prosecution, the people who don't want to defend this man but, money pays and the money pays well.

Mavis puts her hands over Gajeel's and gives him a reassuring smile. "I promise that I will make sure you won't go to jail." Gajeel gives her his signature 'gihi', "I trust that you will." His eyes drift off, "I'm worried that Jude has something up his sleeve when it comes to Lucy's trial." Which will be held two days after his.

"Evergreen is one of the best lawyers out there, along with me." Mavis winked playfully. "You kids aren't going to have to suffer from this no more after this case is done." Gajeel felt relief hearing her words, though he already believed those things in his heart beforehand, hearing another person saying it with such reassurance just makes one feel so much better.

The judge bangs his gavel three times, catching everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated. The trial is about to begin." He glances between the prosecution and the defense, "We will now start with the prosecution's opening statement. Is the prosecution ready?"

A lady stood up, she had caramel colored hair, tied into a neat bun. Her attire consists of a black pencil skirt reaching just below her knees and a black blazer over a white short sleeved blouse, and black 3-inch heels to complete the professional attire. "Yes, your honor." She walks around the table and makes her way before the jury, the sound of her heels clapping against the floor rings throughout the courtroom. She glances between the judge and the jury, then takes a deep breath and begins.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, your honor, and members of the defense. My name is Jessica Lore, and I stand before you today to prove that the killing of Derek Pines was not because Mr. Redfox was temporary insane but, he indeed had a sane mind at the moment of the murder. There is no right for a civilian to kill a person if there was another way of going about defending themselves, which I can guarantee that Mr. Redfox did not have to murder Mr. Pine in the name of self-defense, there was another way to go about it." She glances at Gajeel, who glares in return. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury I hope you find the defendant's client guilty of Second-degree murder; that is all." She turns to make her way back to her seat, discussing a few things with her co-counsel.

The judge looks over at Mavis. "Is the Defense ready to give their opening statement?" Mavis stands up confidence beaming on her face, her professional attire is relatively similar to that of Jessica's. "Yes, your honor." She makes her way before the jury, glancing at each of their faces, taking in their attire, their slight movements, where their eyes glance when certain phrases are said, she is taking everything into consideration and she smiles confidently. This Jury is what she likes to call a 'sob story' jury. Made up of mostly youth, in between their 20's and 30's, the ones who will understand Gajeel more - due to relatively close age gap - and will feel pity for him, not caring that he indeed murder someone.

"Good morning, Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, your honor, and prosecution. My name is Mavis Vermilion, I am here to prove that Gajeel Redfox is not guilty due to temporary insanity. The prosecution may try to persuade you into thinking that my client had a sane mind into committing the murder but, that is not the case. To see the love of your life stained in blood," She pauses "beaten," pauses once more "endless tears running down their face with a look of complete hopelessness, underneath the man who had caused it all, that would lead the said person into temporary insanity. My client isn't guilty of second-degree murder, my client reacted like a man in love would." Mavis analyze their faces and is contempt with what she sees, the majority of the jury seemed to be hooked on what she said.

Mavis walks back to her desk.

The judge glances between both of them. "May the Defense call their first witness to the stand." Mavis gives a quick wink to Gajeel before rising up. "Yes, your honor. The defense would like to call Levy McGarden to the stand." Levy is a great starting witness, to help the jury already visualize the result of Derek's actions, to show the jury how damage this girl is, and to acknowledge that Gajeel's actions were justified. Though most of it had healed hopefully they can picture how terrible the injuries were at the moment.

Levy rose up from her seat in the spectator's box (where the 'audience' sits) and made her way to the stand. The clerk walks up to her with a bible in his hand. "Place your hand on the bible and repeat after me." Levy places her hand on the bible and nods, "I, Levy McGarden, swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. So help me God." Levy repeats after him and the clerk goes back to his desk. The judge looks towards Mavis, "You may now begin questioning."

"Thank you, your honor." Mavis walks up to the stand. "Please state your name and occupation."

"Levy McGarden, senior at Fairy Tail highschool."

"What is your relation to Mr. Redfox?"

"I am his girlfriend."

"And how long have you two been dating?"

"Three years," Levy says sweetly, it pulled at Gajeel's heartstrings the loving look she gave him and he returns a loving smile.

Mavis wanted to fangirl but she had to stay professional. "Has Mr. Redfox always been protective of you?"

"For as long as we've been dating, yes." Levy reminisces about all the guys Gajeel have either, beaten or death glare, for her sake.

"Do you recall your boyfriend rushing in to save you on the day you've been kidnap?" Levy stares hard at the desk in front of her, not wanting to remember that day, she replies with a bitter "yes."

"What did you feel when he came to save you." Levy lighten up, the bitterness vanishing and tears brimming her eyes, "relief," she wipes her watery eyes, "I felt so much relief and happiness, seeing him beat up that monster, his eyes focused on beating him. I felt happy when he immediately came to my side as I called out his name as if he snapped back to reality hearing my voice."

"Objection! Narrative!" Jessica calls out. The judge glances at her, "Sustained."

Mavis glared at Jessica, but she wasn't that mad because Levy said key things that will help her out tremendously. "That will be all your honor." The judge nods, "Prosecution, are you ready to cross-examine?" Jessica stands up, "Yes, your honor." and makes her way to the stand as Mavis returns to her seat.

"Levy, during your three years of dating, has Gajeel ever gone too far when it comes to his jealousy?"

"No," Levy answered firmly.

"Hasn't he sent people to the hospital before?" Jessica asked.

"Objection, leading question!" Mavis calls out. Jessica inwardly rolls her eyes. "Sustained. Ms. Lore, please rephrase your question." The judge commanded.

"Did your boyfriend ever send anyone to the hospital." Jessica rephrases the question.

"Yes." Levy felt aggravated with this questioning.

"So, you're telling me that he has beaten someone to the point that they had to go to the hospital." Jessica continues to press on.

"Objection irrelevancy!" Mavis calls out. "Overruled. You may continue Ms. Lore."

"Thank you, your honor. Now Ms. McGarden, answer the question." Jessica smiles victoriously.

Levy reluctantly answers, "yes." Jessica's contempt, "That is all." She walks back to her seat. The judge looks at Mavis, "Does the defense wish to redirect?" Mavis shakes her head, "No, your honor."

"Ok, Ms. McGarden you may step down from the stand. Defense, call up your next witness." Mavis stands up, "I call Gajeel Redfox to the stand." The judge looks his way and gestures for him to sit at the stand, Gajeel proceeds to the stand.

The clerk walks up, the same procedures that were done with Levy occurred with Gajeel. The clerk returned to his desk.

"State your name and occupation." Mavis began.

"Gajeel Redfox, senior at Fairy Tail Highschool."

"Now please tell the jury exactly what you saw and how you felt when you entered the room your girlfriend was being held captive."

Gajeel heaved a big sigh, "I was running around those big halls desperately, I wanted to find her right away and then I heard her scream. I immediately bust through the door." Gajeel's eyes pierced the floor, "I-I saw him on top of her with the glass shard in his hands in the middle of cutting her stomach, her head was bleeding and there were kiss marks all over her body, her clothes were torn, she was crying desperately…" Gajeel clenches his fist tightly. Levy felt tears brimming as she remembers that day.

"... Anger, furious, livid, those words can't describe how I felt when I saw that, My vision became dark and all I saw was him, I couldn't hear anything or see anything but him. I threw him off of her and I had beaten him and my body must have grabbed that shard and I wasn't thinking straight, I felt like all my senses were gone, I just wanted to hurt him so much."

"Objection! Narrative!" Jessica calls out, the judge replies "Overruled." Mavis smiled.

"Then Levy called out my name and I heard her voice, it was weak as if she wasn't going to make it." Gajeel's voice became raspy. "I immediately snapped back and went straight to her, I mend her wounds as best as I could. I was so afraid that I was going to lose her, the love of my life, I just didn't want to lose her." Gajeel face his head down, not wanting to cry in front of all these people, he tried for dear life to hold them in but few escaped, which went noticed by the majority of people in the court.

He wipes his eyes and looks up at Mavis. She gives him a heartwarming smile and mouths 'it's okay,' "Now, honestly Mr. Redfox did you intend to kill him."

"No, I felt like it but I don't want to be label as a murderer and when my girlfriend snapped me back to reality, she became my priority, no guy is worth beating to death while my girlfriend is injured," Gajeel said firmly, his eyes unwavering.

"Well said, that will be all your honor." Mavis returns to her seat. "Prosecutor, are you ready to cross-examine?" the judge asked. "Yes, your honor." Jessica walks up to the stand.

"Mr. Redfox, although you said you had no intent on killing my client, yet you felt like it. What is that suppose to mean, as it contradicts itself?

"Actually, ma'am. It does not contradict itself. I had no intent, as in, I had not planned on killing him, I didn't plan on committing the act of murder but I felt like doing so. I did not wish to do so and go through with it." Gajeel explained himself.

Jessica didn't expect him to respond like that, "Okay, Mr. Redfox, you also mention that, and I quote, 'no guy is worth beating to death while my girlfriend is injured', did you not?"

"Yes, I did."

"If that is your knowledge, then how come that's exactly what you did. You beat a man to death despite your girlfriend dying on that bed. You saw your girlfriend on that bed in the state that she was in and chose to beat that man to death. Did you not!?"

"I did, but I wasn't in my right mind!"

"Is that all you have? Excuses? WHAT IF SHE DIED THAT DAY BECAUSE YOU WERE SO FOCUSED ON KILLING THAT MAN?"

"OBJECTION! BADGERING THE WITNESS!" Mavis exclaimed. "Sustained, Ms. Lore watch it." The judge warned.

Gajeel's eyes widen, his hands began to tremble, he placed them on his lap so no one would notice. Levy felt helpless, she doesn't want him to feel guilty over what he had no control over. "Gajeel, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive right now!" She shouted.

The judge slams his gavel, "MS. MCGARDEN SILENCE, YOU MAY NOT TALK OUT OF TURN! ORDER IN THE COURT! I ask that everyone acts right." Even though it wasn't much of asking but threatening with the menacing glare he gave. "Ms. Lore, I repeat calm it down before I sit you down." The judge looks over towards the jury, "I ask that you disregard Ms. McGarden's statements." He faces Jessica once more, "You may proceed."

"Thank you, your honor." Jessica would have been a liar if she dares to say that he didn't scare her.

"Levy didn't die that day." Gajeel spoke up in response to her previous statement, "My Levy is still alive, I mended her to the best of my abilities, I stayed with her when I was in my sane mind. I wasn't thinking clearly when I had beaten that guy but best believe I never thought clearer when it came to figuring out how to stop the blood, how to mend her cuts and bruises, how to comfort her the best I can without breaking down in full panic and tears."

Jessica stood in shock, not knowing how to respond, she felt aggravated that these kids just blabber and the judge lets it happen. "Is that so? But that doesn't excuse the fact that your murder someone. You do know murder is wrong, right?"

"Yes."

"You committed the act, correct?"

"Yes but-"

"That will be all your honor." Jessica walks back to her desk, at this point she needs to play it with general questions, can't risk having blabber mouths keep blabbering. "Will the defense like to redirect?" Mavis stands, "Yes, your honor."

She walks up to the stand, "Did you know it was wrong to kill at that moment?"

"I couldn't think straight, all I know was that he hurt my girlfriend and my body took action."

Mavis smiles, satisfied with clearing up the misunderstanding Jessica tried to inflict on the jury. "That will be all, your honor." Mavis sits back down. "Mr. Redfox, you may be seated. Defense call your final witness to the stand."

"Yes, your honor. I'm going to call Freed Justine to the stand." Freed makes his way to the stand and the clerk does his job and returns to his seat. "You may begin."

Mavis walks up to the stand. "Please state your name and occupation."

"Freed Justine, I am a Professional Neurologist."

"What is your relation to Mr. Redfox?"

"He was a patient of mine after the incident."

"When you did the MRI what were the results?"

"There was nothing wrong with his brain, it all seems normal," Freed answered honestly, Mavis was caught a little off guard because she was getting used to the talkative teens, which is not a good thing for a professional lawyer like herself should be doing.

"It seemed normal while he was calm and situated, did you not try some other form of method to see his mental state at the moment of the incident?" She asked, trying to get the answer she wants from him.

"Yes, I did. I put Mr. Redfox into a trance and made him recall the incident. While he was recalling the incident, I scanned his brain once more. Now here's the thing, on an MRI we can see when there is great emotional distress in a patient, which includes the emotion of anger. Now for a general anger, as in just wanting to yell or punch a person, 15% of the brain will show up red, anger to kill will be 45% red, but this young man was so furious that it was 66% red. That's more than half the brain which means that more than likely he wasn't in his right state of mind to think clearly since more than half his brain waves were consumed in the emotion of anger." Freed explains

"How accurate are the results of an MRI." Mavis continued questioning.

"Though there is no definite percentage of how accurate and MRI is, I would say based on all the test I have done and were correct, it will be 1 out of 100 that the test will have a minor error. Though, that is mainly due to most of those patients having braces."

"Thank you, that will be all your honor." The judge nods and Mavis returns to her seat. "Prosecution are you ready to cross-examine?" Jessica stands up, "Yes, your honor."

Jessica walks up to the stand. "How long have you been a Neurologist."

"10 years."

"You said that the accuracy is 1 out of 100 that may go wrong, wouldn't it be possible that Mr. Redfox is in that one?"

"No."

Jessica was taken aback."How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am not the only doctor who has tested him. To me, those results were marvelous. A young man such as himself was beyond furious at that incident. I have made him remember numerous incidents, after the recollection of the kidnapping, and his anger did not seem to increase but lowered. It amazes me, for when a human thinks of memories of things that anger them it will only make the anger grow. For instance, you have an argument with a sibling or a parent, now your mad when suddenly your mind thinks back on the day you failed a test you were confident in, now the anger increases, then someone texted you a joke that you took out of proportion, now your furious. Mr. Redfox anger did not extend even further, it decreased to the state of sanity."

Jessica felt furious herself, this isn't going the way she planned, it's all falling apart. She didn't take into consideration that he would blabber too. His answers were short and simple before but when it comes something he is passionate about, he rambles on. At this point, she admits defeat.

With a heavy sigh, "That will be all your honor." Jessica trudges back to her seat. "Mr. Justine you may go back." Freed nods and heads back to his seat.

Two closing statements and a recess for the judge and the jury decide the verdict later, "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, the jury has come to a final decision…" He makes a dramatic pause, "The defendant's client, Gajeel Redfox, is found…" another dramatic pause, "not guilty due to temporary insanity." He slams his gavel down, signaling that the trail is over.

Gajeel hugs Mavis, "Thank you so much!" He exclaims his gratitude. "Your very welcome young man. Now, you better invite me to your future wedding, you got that mister." Gajeel nods his head gladly.

They both head outside to meet with the others. "Gajeel!" Levy runs up to him and gives him a great big bear hug, Gajeel returns the hug and spins around happily. "It feels good being a free man." everyone laughed at Gajeels comment. Gajeel kisses Levy sweetly on the lips.

Ezekiel looks over at Juvia and lightly pulls on the hem of her shirt getting her attention. Juvia looks down and sees him pointing at his lips, signaling that he wants to kiss. Juvia chuckles as Grey glares, "Sweetie, don't you have Asuna?" Juvia points out, Ezekiel thought about it, "Practice?" Juvia and the rest laughed out loud.

"Hey, since when did you want to kiss people! Little man, I will not allow it!" Lucy yells at him. "Mom, you hypocrite!" Lucy was taken aback, "H-Hypocrite!?"

"I know you kiss Natsu, why can't I kiss Juvia!?" Grey intervenes, "Hey little buddy, that's my girlfriend, you can't kiss other guys girlfriend's." Juvia stood there and thought about it, then she smirks.

She walks up to Ezekiel and bends down to be closer to his height. "Grey is right," Grey nods his head proudly, "but, I'll make an exception just this once." Juvia gives Ezekiel a peck on the lips making him go red as a tomato. "JUVIA!" Grey and Lucy shout in unison.

"Ooo, My turn my turn." Levy runs up to Ezekiel and gives him a peck on the lips as well, Ezekiel now has steam coming out of his head.

"Gihi. That boy is going to be a stud." Gajeel says proudly. "Gajeel, don't claim that!" Lucy yells frantically.

"Welp, you rowdy kids, let's head to my house and have a mini celebration," Igneel said as he gestures for everyone to walk to their cars.

They all took a moment to transition from playful bickering phase to happy party time phase. "Yay!" They all cheered in unison and heads toward their car's.

Lucy and Natsu walk beside each other on their way to the car, "Welp, now it's going to be my turn." Lucy mumbles to herself.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's 12:00 a.m. I really just wanted to post this for you guys. Also, don't believe in all that MRI stuff, just in case you haven't noticed I made all that up, I don't know if it's true but, I highly doubt it.**

 **Love you guys XD please review what you think about my story so far or just this chapter or I don't know, my brain is shutting down lol.**


	20. Mini celebration

**This chapter is shorter than my usual chapters, it's just to throw it out there and have a fast update for you guys.**

 **Hope you enjoy xD. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **At Natsu's house...**

"Natsu, for the love of all that is good, CAN YOU DRAW BETTER!?" Levy outburst enraged Natsu. "Listen, shrimp! I can only draw this good so WHY CAN'T YOU BE A BETTER GUESSER!?" Natsu retorted. Levy became angry when she heard that stupid nickname come out of his stupid mouth. "Lucy, can I beat him!?"

Lucy looks up from drinking her cup of soda, "No need to ask me, go for it." Natsu eyes widen, "Your just going to let this shrimp throw butterfly punches at me?" he looks over at Levy and smirks. Levy felt a ticked off at this boy trying her. "Listen pinky, I may be short but I don't punch softly!" She punches his arm and he hates to admit it but it hurt badly. He winced in pain and this time it was Levy's turn to smirk. "Man did pinky get hurt by a butterfly punch, must be hard being that weak." She mocked him. Natsu walks up to her and grabs the collar of her shirt, "Listen here shrimp…"

Juvia chuckles, unintentionally grabbing all the attention, "to think Pictionary can bring this side out of people."

"I mean what do you expect from knucklehead pinky and easily aggravated shorty," Grey responded causing the two teens who were once at each other's throats to make a temporary alliance and attack him instead. "What did you say popsicle?" Natsu glared as he walks up to him intimidatingly.

"Popsicle!? YOU WANNA GO FLAMEBRAIN!?" Grey stands up returning the glare. They both grab each other by the collar. "Go get him, Natsu!" Levy cheers from the sideline.

"He's got the whole world in his hands~ He's got the whole world in his hands~ He's got the whole world in his hands. Shubiduba." Gajeel sings to Ezekiel. Gajeel dressed him up in a suit and a fedora with church shoes to match him. Grandeeney and Layla giggle in amusement.

Natsu tackles Grey on the ground, "Flamebrain? FLAMEBRAIN!?" the pinkette- "LISTEN, AUTHOR, IT'S NOT PINK!" G-Grey chuckles, "Even the author knows it's pink, JUST ACCEPT IT, MAN!" Natsu shakes his head violently, "Never! Author use a different description!" Sigh. The very handsome and NOT pink hair teen requested.

"Thank you, I like that." Natsu grins. Grey was shocked that the narrator did Natsu that favor, "Hey, Narrator give me a better description!" The wonderful sexy teen that makes all creatures jaw drop, requested. Grey's satisfactory but, now Natsu isn't. "Author-" Lucy cuts him off, "Natsu leave the poor author alone, she is just trying to do her job that she doesn't get paid for." Natsu looks over at Lucy, "Hush women!" The immediate second those words left his mouth regret filled in. Lucy glares at him, "What?" she asked darkly.

"No no no, the author made me say that Lucy I promise I would never-" I cut him off. "You just keep blaming others." Lucy looks at him with disappointment and walks over to Gajeel and Ezekiel.

Grey looks nervous, "So… author… I'm sorry for making you type a great description of me. Please don't make Juvia mad at me." He begged. Juvia looks at him curiously wondering what on earth he is talking about.

Igneel and Silver are chilling at the kitchen table enjoying their chips and salsa, as well as their game of dominoes. "Man, your good at this game." Igneel complimented Silver. "Back at you bud."

Grandeeney calls for Lucy to come over. "Yes, Grandeeney?" Grandeeney lifts up her phone and shows Lucy what's on the screen. Lucy's eyes widen as she gasps, "Oh my gosh, Erza! I forgot about her, how could I do such a thing!?" The messages were from Erza, asking Grandeeney where Lucy was or if she was okay, that Lucy never gave her phone number and hasn't contacted her for a while. Grandeeney yells at her, "Talk to her so she can stop blowing up my phone!" Lucy panicked and fumbled her phone out her pocket and dialed Erza's number and walks away, not before giving an awkward glance at her mom.

The two girls talked over the phone and Lucy explained everything that happened from the fact she has a kid to now. It was a lot for Erza to take in but she accepted it, she was just furious at Lucy for not telling her these things sooner and for hardly ever contacting her. Other than that Erza caught Lucy up on what's happening in her life, that she and Jellal are going strong but, she is afraid he might go, rogue, because he is involved in a gang and doesn't want to hurt Erza or involve her in that lifestyle. Lucy comforted Erza and they just continue to talk.

An hour passed and the girls' conversation finally came to an end. "Mommy, I decided!" Ezekiel says passionately as he stands on the table in the living room, "I will serenade Asuna with a song! Shubiduba!" Gajeel nods his head proudly giving him a thumbs up.

Lucy facepalms, "Why? Why? Why do these boys keep teaching my son how to get a girl?" She mumbled to herself.

The other girls were taking pictures of Ezekiel on the table, singing and dancing the way Gajeel taught him. Grandeeney and Layla were going crazy over how cute their grandson is. While Juvia and Luvia were smothering him in kisses to get an adorable reaction out of him.

"Juvia, I want to be smothered in kisses too," Grey whined, Juvia giggles and continues smothering Ezekiel. Gajeel walks up to him, "it's okay man, I got you." and makes a kissy face. Grey looked disgusted and runs off, "Get away from me!" Natsu burst out laughing. "Ha, your girl won't give you kisses."

"Neither will yours," Lucy smirks and everyone went 'oooh' Natsu mouth agape, "W-What?"

"Must be hard... being that stupid," Gajeel said before bursting into a fit of laughter along with everyone else.

Lucy went to drink a cup of milk. "Mommy don't be like that to my future daddy!" Ezekiel exclaimed causing Lucy chokes on her milk. "Y-Your what!?" A huge blush spread across her face. Natsu smirks and walks up to Lucy, "You heard him, I'm his future dad. Show me some love future wifey." Lucy backs away from him feeling shy and embarrassed, she isn't used to this emotion of love, she doesn't know how to react to it in this situation. Lucy looks everywhere but at Natsu trying to think of a way to turn the tables on him.

The pinkette continues to proceed closer to her, Lucy began stuttering, "N-Natsu w-wait, don't get so c-close." He felt satisfied knowing he got the one up. Lucy looks up at him with watery eyes from being embarrassed and the blush still tinted on her cheeks, "Natsu…" The boy felt his whole face burning up and walks away before he loses his cool. Lucy raised a brow wondering why he suddenly walked away as everyone else smirks, except Ezekiel, knowing exactly why.

The sun has set and the moon has risen, the gang is discussing on what movie to watch. "Let's watch a horror movie!" Levy suggested. "NO!" Gajeel and Natsu yelled in unison, gaining stares from their peers. "Why not, y'all wussies scared?" Grey taunted, "N-No, we just want to watch something funny," Natsu responds. "For Ezekiel's sake!" Gajeel continues, Natsu nods rapidly in agreement. Grey eyes them suspiciously, he had to pry this story out of them later.

"Okay, so a comedy?" Lucy asked and everyone nods their head as confirmation. The adults went out to buy the movie.

The teens are sitting around the living room talking about anything that pops in their head. Gajeel's sitting beside Levy on one couch; cuddling one another, Grey beside Juvia who has a sleeping Ezekiel on her lap on another couch, and Natsu beside Lucy on the other couch.

"Guys, we should travel the world." Grey passionately announces, Levy's eyes shimmer, "Yes! Imagine the different books I can read and the authors I can greet." Gajeel chuckles at his girlfriend's bookworm mode.

"I would love to travel, see the different tourist cities and intake the beautiful geographic features of other countries." Lucy chimes in.

"I don't know how to feel about traveling with you boys, I feel like wherever we go, you're going to argue and break something important." Juvia states bluntly and the girls found it funny because it's true.

The guys were in denial, "That's not true, we can behave ourselves." Natsu exclaims, the other boys' nod their head in agreement.

"Oh yeah, you guys were just fighting today." Levy mentions, "Levy it started with you and Natsu," Grey rebuttal. Levy's mouth opened to say something by she had nothing to say in response because it's true.

"Can you imagine if we become famous for ruining things everywhere we visit." Lucy laughs at the thought of it. Gajeel chimes in mimicking a news reporter, "Here on Bay News 10, the Fairy Tail students has yet again ruined a precious artifact of this country, if you ever see them enter your country please be aware." The gang laughs at his imitation.

"That sounds legit," Grey said. After that, the teens continue to ramble on about random things.

"What if we were in a supernatural world full of mages, what kind of mage would you be?" Levy asked. The teens ponder a bit at the question.

"I would be a celestial mage." Lucy was the first to respond, "I would have keys that open a celestial gate for a specific celestial spirit." Everyone looked amused at the power she wanted, it was definitely unique.

"I would be a fire mage." Natsu exclaims happily, "Oh yeah, I would be an ice mage to cool your flame brain down." Grey smirks. "Oh yeah, I will melt you, you freaking popsicle!" Natsu retorted. "What did you say!?" Grey got up ready to fight as well as Natsu.

Levy sighs, "See this is why we are on Bay News 10." Lucy, Juvia, and Gajeel laugh at her comment, Grey and Natsu decided to settle down. "I would like to have powers related to creating words or something, I guess like solid scripture… Ya know, creating a word in the air, for example, fire, then it performs the effect that fire does." Levy said. "Of course you would pick that bookworm." Natsu smirks, Levy felt irritated, "What, pinky!?"

"Alright guys, don't start," Juvia mediates, "If I can choose a power then I will be a water mage."

"Aww, then you will suit well with Grey, that's cute," Lucy said making both Juvia and Grey blush.

"I guess it's my turn, I would be an iron mage. Powers related to metal and stuff." Gajeel said truly thinking about what it would be like to be a mage. "Oh, metal head wants to be an iron mage, who would've thunk it?" Natsu remarks sarcastically. Gajeel stands up, "Hey, salamander! I will beat you in so hard, you won't be able to say another smart remark ever again." Natsu stands up in response, "Oh yeah, bring it!"

Lucy stands up and smacks Natsu in the back of the head, "Why do you like starting fights with people?" Natsu rubs his head, "I don't know, it just happens and besides it's not always my fault." Lucy shakes her and takes her seat followed by Natsu and Gajeel.

The adults return with the movie and snacks, "Okay, it's movie time!" Silver announced, the gang cheers, waking Ezekiel up from his nap. "Oh movie time?" He asked half asleep. "Yes, baby," Lucy answered. "Yay." He cheered weakly, still trying to wake up fully, the others chuckle at his sleepiness.

Grandeeney puts the movie in and hands out the snacks. They watched the movie and enjoyed the rest of their night.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this silly chapter, I can already admit it wasn't super well written but the next chapter will be, I promise. I'm going to set a goal for myself to update soon, and get these chapters updated since it's summer and school isn't an issue anymore but, I am looking for a summer job.**

 **I honestly thought this story would be over before 20 chapters lol I know I'm going to end it soon, I just don't know how soon.**


	21. Lucy's Trial

**I'm sorry for the late chapter... again... Sigh... I have a very short attention span, I promise I stare at my screen then just walk away or go to youtube. I had two sentences written for almost two weeks and I just stare at it then go do something else. I'm so sorry I really do just get distracted easily with anything that puts my brain on overdrive.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does**.

* * *

 **Lucy's Trial day**

The day has finally come, the day justice will be served.

"Finally Lu-chan can feel free." Levy smiles warmly as she stares at the back of Lucy's head.

Lucy is seated next to her attorney, Evergreen. On the other side, is her father seated next to his attorney.

"Honestly, I can't stand seeing that guy anymore, let this be the last time any of us has to see that wretched man." Igneel glares at the back of Jude's head. The rest nodded in agreement.

"All rise." The judge commands, all stood up. "We are here today because the prosecutor, Lucy Heartfilia, has charged the defendant, Jude Heartfilia, with rape, kidnapping, and child abuse." His gaze falls on the clerk, "Swear in the Jury." The clerk did as told.

The judge looks towards Lucy and Evergreen, "Is Prosecution ready to give their opening statement?" Evergreen stands up, "Yes, your honor."

Evergreen made her way towards the front of the jury and clears her throat before beginning. "Good morning, Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my name is EverGreen Strauss, I am here today to prove that Jude Heartfilia is guilty of statutory rape, kidnapping, and child abuse."

She glances at the jury and realizes it's made up of mostly elderly men but, they don't seem interested in what she is saying; which seemed a little peculiar to her. Nevertheless, she continues.

"Jude Heartfilia has abused my client, Lucy Heartfilia, his own daughter, at the age of 10, raped her at age 12 resulting her in becoming pregnant with their child and it wasn't until age 18 when Ms. Heartfilia ran away from him, bringing her son with her, then a few months later he came and kidnapped her, her son, and her companions. This man has tormented her and her family, he has gotten away with these crimes for far too long and I ask that you examine the evidence and make the decision to bring upon justice to this man who deserves it." She continues to glance at each jury member, a few seem to be very attentive and the others seem to purposely not make eye contact with her. She decides to eye them carefully during the trial. "That will be all." As she takes a final suspicious glance at them before creating a mask.

"Thank you prosecution. Is the Defendant ready to give their opening statement?" The judge asked. A man stood up, with comb-back black hair, a suit, and tie, and he has a very authoritative demeanor as he stands up to respond, "Yes, your honor." He walks over in front of the jury.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am Neil Lanson, I have come to prove that my client is not guilty of the crimes he is convicted of. This man is just like any other, he has been an unfortunate soul from a troubling upbringing and is accused of a crime that isn't his fault. He was forced to commit those crimes by a man unknown to him, Mr. Heartfilia has got caught up with the wrong people, he had no intention to do any horrible things to his daughter but since he was blackmailed he couldn't find the courage to find help."

The gang scoff at the attorney's bold face lie, Layla wanted to deck him in the face, and Lucy glares at him wanting to rip this man apart. SHE was the one blackmailed, SHE was the one who couldn't find the courage to find help, SHE was the one caught up with the wrong PERSON, known as her FATHER, HOW DARE THIS ATTORNEY!?

Evergreen puts her hand on Lucy's lap to calm her down, as she notices that Lucy is trembling with anger.

The man inwardly smirks just imagining their faces, "I ask that the jury find this man not guilty of these crimes. I'm not defending his cowardness but his suffering," the gang wanted to gag, "that will be all." He took his seat.

Evergreen noticed that those same guys who weren't giving her a glance paid close attention to Lein. As if, they cared for what he said and not for what she said. It made things seem strange, there are some members that she picked in the jury which are the ones paying attention to her but, Lein jury members seem really bias. She had a bad feeling.

"Will the prosecution announce their first witness." The judge commands. Evergreen stands up, "The prosecution calls Jude Heartfilia to the stand." Before she made her way in front of the witness stand, she whispers to Lucy "Be on guard." Evergreen wasn't sure what could happen but, she wasn't letting her guard down. At least the judge seems to be doing his job right, he hasn't made any unusual eye contact with Jude or Lein. She glances at Silver, and Silver nods his head as to tell her that he thinks something is up, as well.

Jude makes his way to the witness stand and the clerk swears him in. Evergreen begins the questioning. "What is your name and occupation, also the relation with my client?"

"Jude Heartfilia, Businessman, and her father." Lucy looked disgusted when he said that.

"How would you say your relationship with your daughter has been?"

"I have treated her well until those men made me do those horrible things to her." he chokes up, tears brimming in his eyes.

'What an actor! Someone give him a Grammy.' Lucy inwardly scoffed...

* * *

Silver's phone vibrates in his pocket, he checks who is calling him, it was his partner. He steps outside the courthouse to take the call.

"Silver! You need to find a way to get those kids out of there!" Silver's partner shouts through the phone.

"What happened?" Silver remained sounding calm despite the fact that he wants to express his panic.

"I just received intel from an undercover cop who works under me, Jude hired the security guards and bribed the jurors, I don't know if he or the jurors have weapons on them. I don't know if those security guards will raid in there with back up and hurt you all just to get Jude. All I do know is that back up is almost there, so don't you dare take action until back up gets there, do you understand!?"

Silver very reluctantly responds with a yes; the man wants nothing more than to take out the three security guards and go inside the courthouse a pop a cap in that man's head.

* * *

"What exactly did those men say to you? Over the course of time?" Evergreen asked, hoping he would make a slip-up.

"They told me if I don't want my precious little girl dead, then I must be the one to hurt her. They wanted to destroy me little by little by making me hurt my family. I never wanted to hurt Lucy, I love her so much. They told me to beat her, to have her afraid of me, then they told me to do the unspeakable… to rape her… I felt my whole world crumble." More tears spilled from his eyes, "But, they weren't satisfied with that, they told me to keep beating her. Then when I found out she had a son, my son, I felt disgusted with myself I wanted to kill myself-"

'I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF! I HATE YOU, STOP LYING!' Lucy felt like she was about to burst, she wanted to scream and choke him to death.

"-when she ran away from me, I felt slight joy but, at the same time despair. Then those men told me to go after her and continue making her suffer."

Evergreen listen attentively. "So they wanted you to hurt your own family?"

"Yes…" He chokes up again.

"What about Lucy's mother? Not once, have you mentioned her. It seemed like you were too focused on making a sob story about Lucy that you forgot a member of your family. You were too focused on making a sob story on everything you were accused of, making sure you had a story covering up for it."

"Objection! Badgering the witness!" Lien calls out, the judge looks at him, "Overruled. Continue Mrs. Strauss."

"What about Lucy's mother?" She repeats once more. Grandeeney smiles, she wasn't called one of the best for no reason.

Jude was caught off guard, he totally forgot to mention Layla. "Well, they made me beat her too but, since this is about Lucy I thought it just matter things related to her. Besides, you said to tell you everything they said about Lucy."

Evergreen smirks, "I said "What exactly did those men say to you? Over the course of time?" Not once had I mention Lucy's name. The cookie is starting to crumble, Mr. Heartfilia."

Jude wasn't liking how this is turning against him. Fortunately for him, he bribed most of the jurors.

"I'm not lying about what has happened to me and what led me to hurt my family, so what if I didn't mention what happened with my ex-wife? This case is about Lucy, not her." Jude backfired.

Evergreen smiles, "Mr. Heartfilia, do you know what's the biggest mistake you made in your story?"

Jude eyes her consciously, "No… I don't recall making a mistake, for it's the truth." he did not like this woman at all.

"Well, that's what you say, Mr. Heartfilia, you are a huge influence, you have many people working under you. I find it hard to believe that some men you don't even know, forced you into hurting your own family for so many years when you could've easily figured out who they were and bring them down with how much influence you have."

"I never had a huge influence over others, I'm just the face while they are the true undercover masterminds."

"You said earlier that they made you find Lucy, correct?"

"Yes..." Gosh, he can't stand this woman and her ridiculous questions.

"Someone with no influence and is just a face, found his 18-year-old daughter and son, as well as her friends and family, by himself. Someone with no influence was capable of doing that?" She asked sarcastically, her expression became serious, "If they wanted **you** to hurt your family so badly to the point of even going after your runaway child, why didn't they just tell you where she was since they are the ones actually in charge? Since they want to hurt your family **so badly**?"

"Objection! Your honor, this is ridiculous. She is badgering the witness!" Lien shouts sounding a little desperate for the judge to stop her.

"Sustained. Mrs. Strauss, restrain yourself."

Jude can't stand this woman, he underestimated her or maybe he thought too highly of his attorney but, he looks like he is sweating bullets. It seems that his attorney didn't expect a lot from this woman either.

"Mr. Heartfilia, you made another mistake."

"What is it?" Jude asked anger hinted in his tone.

"When I mentioned Lucy's mother and caught you off guard, you immediately stopped your crying facade and became defensive. If you were truly devastated about what you did to your daughter, your expression would match your feelings even up to this very moment but, since I have pulled the rug from under you numerous times, your true self is showing on your face. Mr. Heartfilia…" She took a dramatic pause before she finished, "... You look like you want to murder me." She stated very calmly.

Jude expression did match his feelings, his feeling of wanting to kill this woman before him. He wanted to rip her throat out and toss her into the sea. He has lost his touch, it's been so long since he felt stumped since things haven't gone his way. Now, he has to rely on those jurors and even if they decide to turn against him, the security guards outside could cause a scene and give him time to escape.

The man remained glaring at her, not speaking a word. Evergreen waits patiently for him to speak but seeing as how he remains silent and showed no signs of speaking up, she concludes her questioning, "That will be all, your honor." Evergreen returns to her seat.

"Argh!" The courtroom heard an agonizing scream, it sounded like a man's. Silver burst through the door along with backup, "Jude, surrender now!"

Jude couldn't comprehend when things went out of his control, it's time for him to admit defeat but, not before going out with a bang. Jude stands up, immediately taking out his pocket pistol and fires at Evergreen; he 'missed', though the reality is, he shot exactly who he was aiming for. Afterward, he aims at his own head and pulls the trigger.

Lucy watches as her father fires the gun, her eyes followed the bullet that breezed by Evergreen. Her heart banging hard on her chest as everything played in slow motion, her eyes widen as she saw the bullet penetrate whom it was aimed for… Her world froze... Her body felt numb, tears kept falling relentless, her heart dropped to a bottomless pit, fear and grief devoured her. What felt like an eternity was only a second in reality before her numb shaking body dashed over to...

"EZEKIEL!" Lucy's heart-piercing scream resonated through the room.

"My baby!" Lucy pushes through the crowd and fell to her knees beside her child. The bullet shot through his lower torso, blood was flowing out like a river. Ezekiel's breathing became more rugged as he fought to take in the air. He looks over at his mom's devastated expression, he wanted to reach out to her but he couldn't move his body, the pain was beyond belief, he doesn't even know if he can stay awake any longer as he notices his vision becoming hazy. "Ezekiel baby, it's going to be okay! Mommy loves you! Okay, baby!" She cries out desperately.

An officer runs up, "We need everyone to make space the paramedic are here." She walks up to Lucy and places a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, we will help your son, he will live." She reassures Lucy but, the blonde couldn't hear the officer, all her senses were focused on her son. Her hand covered in his blood, his face covered in her tears.

The paramedics rush into the building, "Ma'am, we are going to save your son!" One of them reassures. Lucy looks up shakingly and nods her head as she gently hands Ezekiel to one of the paramedics, her lifeless eyes stare at her son being pushed away on a gurney, his blood staining him.

Natsu runs up to her and hugs her tightly, "Natsu, thank you but, come on we have to go to the hospital right now." She said as nudges Natsu off her and rushes outside towards her car, following after the ambulance to the hospital, leaving the others behind.

"Let's go, guys!" Natsu said urgently. The rest went to their vehicles and head to the hospital.

Lucy arrives at the hospital, she runs through the emergency entrance, she spots Ezekiel being pushed away on the gurney into the operating room. She runs up to one of the nurses, "Please, don't let my son die in there." She begs the nurse gives her a comforting smile, "Don't worry, our surgeons always do their best in making sure every patient makes it through the operations safely. Your son is going to be okay and will return home with you in due time. If you would like to wait outside the operation room, and I will get you some water." He guides Lucy to the bench near the operation room and left to get her water.

Lucy's hands are shaking, she felt her vision becoming blurry from the tears. Her world felt dark and lonely, her pride and joy is suffering and she can't do anything to save him. The only thing she can do is hope that these doctors know what they're doing and save him.

The teen felt tempted to put her mask on, the mask to conceal what she felt, to revert back to how she was when she only smiled not showing her pain and anger. She hates showing this side of her, she doesn't want to be seen in her anguish, she didn't want anyone to see her in this state any longer, she thought she had gotten over it when she had opened up to Natsu in the past but, every old habit is coming back. She has to put it on now or else when the time comes when she speaks to her son again, she will show her weak side to him and she only wants him to see her as a strong mom, lately, she has been showing weakness and she can't take doing that anymore.

She dries her tears and smiles as she hears Natsu and the others voices.; the mask is on. She looks over at them, "Hey guys." Her smile didn't reach her eyes, the eyes that revealed devastation. Natsu felt upset that she ended up back into this state where she smiles through her pain.

"Lu-chan, you don't have to force a smile, we know that you are devastated from this. You can show how you feel." Levy walks up to her and gives her a hug. Lucy hugs her back, the smile never fading, "No, it's okay. I'm smiling because I know my son is going to get through this operation and I will get to pamper him until he is released from the hospital."

They all look at her with worried expressions.

The nurse came back with a cup of water and hands it to Lucy, who thanked her for it. "Are you guys family?" He asked. They all nodded, "Can you guys please follow me to Ezekiel's room, you are blocking the hall for the other patients to be rolled by, one of you can stay beside Ms. Heartfilia." Levy gets up and Natsu sits down beside Lucy where Levy once was. The others followed the nurse to Ezekiel's room, leaving the couple to sit on the bench with a strong silent tension around them.

Natsu didn't know what to say or do. He wants Lucy to not wear that mask but, it seems she pretty much drilled it on this time. He places his hand gently on top of hers, she intertwines her hand with his. He thanks God that at least, she isn't trying to push herself away completely. He stares at the operation door. 'Little man, fight strong. Your mom and I are waiting for you to come back. Please, fight…' A tear fell.

The two hold hands in silence waiting for their loved one to come out alive and well.

* * *

 **This was an eventful chapter, hope you guys were into it. I don't know if I wrote it well, I'm sure I didn't. I suck at writing about emotions or something intense. Well, I hope it was good. I love you all.**


	22. AN

**I'm sorry this is another one of my many AN's... To be more genuine this is more of an apology/thanking/explaining to you guys.**

 **.**

 **These AN's mean a lot to me because its the one thing I can write to you guys without having writer's block and I know that sounds silly but it's serious. These AN's I pour my thoughts into because I feel extremely bad for updating late for basically every chapter.**

 **.**

 **I tend to write these when it has been over a month since I update and I know you guys must be happy to see that there is an update only to find out it's an AN.**

 **.**

 **For those who are new, I delete my old AN's** **but this one I won't delete because I'm going to pour my heart out into this to explain why I update late.**

 **.**

 **Writers Block... it's so common to have writer's block and I suffer with it constantly, I'm surprised when anything comes out of my head and into this story. It's extremely bad that I stare at my computer screen and nothing comes out. Right now, for the next chapter, I only have a few sentences and those few sentences have been there for weeks.**

 **.**

 **I do know where I want to go with this story, I have a 90% clear idea of how I want to end it. But the biggest problem now is that _I just want to end it_. I want to rush the story and just write a rushed ending but I can't do that to you guys.**

 **.**

 **There are some of you who really like my writing when I think it sucks, haha. It brings me much joy that there are those who look up to me as a writer and love my writing and story so much but, with that join comes sadness because I can't update fast at all.**

 **.**

 **I love you guys so so so much, soooooo much.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys, I'm happy that people read my story, I'm happy that you guys like/love my story, I'm happy that you guys leave such nice reviews or leave reviews that show how into my story you were in. Thank you for those that have been with me through all these late updates and thank you to those who are new and have read this far into my story.**

 **.**

 **I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for these late updates. It hurts me to have such bad writer's block.**

 **.**

 **I love writing, I truly do. To put my creativity out there and to see people like what comes out of my crazy mind is truly rewarding.**

 **.**

 **There are times I felt like dropping this story all together but I know how it feels like to read something I enjoyed, only to find out it's discontinued. It's a bad feeling and I already discontinued an old story of mine but, I'm not going to do that with this one. I love you guys too much to do that to you.**

 **.**

 **I hope you guys understand and sorry for posting another AN. I love you all very much, I'm trying my best :) btw I put the periods in between so it can be easier for you guys to read.**


End file.
